


Blow your house down

by orphan_account



Series: RedSwanQueen sexytimes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Magic Cock, Mild S&M, RedSwanQueen, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fisting, Werewolf, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Who’s jealous of the big bad wolf. It can be read without having read part one but you’d be missing out on a few details. This will be a tongue-in-cheek naughty sex fest. It’s going to be SQ but Ruby will be in it a lot so if you dislike other girls touching Emma and Regina this is not for you. (There are no male love interests in this story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the sequel to Who’s jealous of the big bad wolf. This first chapter starts with Ruby but obviously we will be seeing our darling SwanQueen ladies soon. Reviews and comments are as always fanfic fuel!

Ruby was running through the forest at a very high speed, her muscles being worked until they ached. It was wolfstime and these days she was making a point of trying to run herself exhausted every time she changed into her wolf. She was still struggling with her sexual needs after the change and her new way of dealing with it was trying to tire herself out.

In an attempt to be considerate Ruby tried to change into human form before being around the inhabitants of Storybrooke but tonight she couldn’t be bothered, it was only a few hours from morning anyway so the streets were mostly empty.

Still in shape of the wolf she ran down Storybrooke’s streets until she reached the Inn. Then she stopped gracefully and slowly let herself change. When she was fully human she stretched out her aching limbs, still feeling the hyperactive senses and animal adrenaline of the wolf in her human body.

Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. Doctor Whale was standing a few feet away and staring at her with a look that showed as much fear as scientific curiosity. She decided to get inside before he came over and asked to probe her. She walked quietly past Granny’s room as not to wake her and snuck inside her own bedroom. She looked at the empty bed and sighed. She could still feel the adrenaline coursing through herself and her sex was pulsating violently. What she wouldn’t give for a lover tonight!

She thought back to the last time she had been with a man after wolfstime and winced as she remembered the pain on his face as he pulled a muscle in his crotch during very vigorous screwing. He never called her after that and she supposed she couldn’t blame him. Especially not as she was pretty sure she had bitten his shoulder until it bled during her first orgasm.

This was getting out of hand. Ruby no longer trusted herself with lovers after wolfstime. The last lover to not only survive with only bruises but to also not be freaked out was Emma. Something about the blonde made her the perfect lover for Ruby during these times. She was comfortable enough with Emma to be able to be honest about what she wanted and how she wanted it. The blonde was tough and could take a little bit of pain as well. But most of all, there was something about Emma’s flexible yet powerful presence that allowed Ruby to control her urges and wait more patiently for her release. All that plus the fact that Emma could handle four or five orgasms without falling asleep made her the perfect sex-partner.

But she couldn’t have Emma anymore. Not yet anyway. Ruby had congratulated herself on setting Regina and Emma up for pretty much every day for the last month. She would see them in the diner and around town and they seemed so happy. Regina was calmer and more patient and Emma never had that lost and sad expression on her face anymore.

Ruby was proud of that. But she couldn’t forget that she had hoped for a little bonus out of it too. She wanted to share in what the whole town assumed was a very energetic love life. No one could escape noticing Emma’s many hickeys or Regina’s tendency to walk very strangely some days.  And then there was the way they looked at each other! Ruby was surprised that things didn’t spontaneously set on fire when those two shared their fiery, hungry looks.

Ruby couldn’t think about that now though. She was already so horny that she found it hard to breathe. In fact she realised that she was pressing her thighs together as to increase pressure on her clit while standing there. She sighed again. She knew that masturbation wouldn’t be enough for her. But it was all she could have for the moment.

She quickly shed all her clothes and got into bed. While she was getting the large box of sex toys from under her bed she promised herself to talk to Emma soon and see if it was still too early to try and suggest a threesome. Ruby wanted her friend and her girlfriend to be allowed to have time together to just be in love. But god, she needed help now.

She picked up a strange looking blue dildo which had six balls attached on top of each other. It was a hybrid between geisha balls or Ben Wa balls and a dildo and Ruby had ordered it online. Tonight would be its first time. Ruby quickly ran her hands over her petite breasts and gave them a quick hard squeeze. This was a ritual she did every time she masturbated. Then she grabbed the alien-looking dildo with her right hand. She used her left hand to slide through her auburn pussy hair and down into her soaked folds to part them. Then she slid the dildo in. It felt nice, the shape felt good in many places inside her. But she grimaced as she admitted to herself that even this would be unsatisfactory.

She started to fuck herself with slow, hard thrusts. As she did she found herself thinking about that time when Emma fisted her in the abandoned warehouse. Suddenly she noticed that her hand had increased its pumping and she was now hammering the dildo into herself fast and hard. She let her left hand play with her clit and bit her lip not to moan out loud. Her need was overpowering and she felt dizzy with the need to be fucked hard.

She arched her back of the bed to try and get the dildo further into her cunt but it was to no avail. She lingered at just the precipice of an orgasm but she wasn’t coming. Frustrated she pulled the dildo out and threw it at the wall. The noise was dampened by the silicone phallus hitting a painting but there was still a noise. Ruby held her breath and listened to see if it had woken Granny. But no. The Inn was silent.

She sighed for the third time that night and with her clit pounding painfully hard she got her cell phone out. She put some music on quietly, just loud enough to hide a low humming but not loud enough to wake everyone at the Inn. Then she picked up her trusted friend the rabbit vibrator. It was large and had the usual vibrating ears sticking out of the shaft. This was the rabbit that fitted into a harness and had been used to fuck Ruby’s brains out when she and Emma had their wild and long banging-session in the warehouse. This was the only thing that truly worked for Ruby these days.

She moved over in the bed so that she was on her stomach and then she lifted her ass into the air. She wanted maximum penetration this time. A plus of this position was that she could bite the pillow when she was coming to avoid screaming profanities. She positioned the rabbit by her opening and made sure that the ears were pointing down to really rub on her clit. Then she switched on the vibrating function and pushed it into herself in one swift movement. God that thing was big! But it was big in all the right ways and it felt amazing.

Ruby began to truly fuck herself and bit into the pillow. After a while she came for the first time that night and didn’t even stop to get her breath back, she just kept drilling it into herself and biting into the pillow. At the third orgasm she had to change what hand she was using to hammer the dildo into herself as to avoid getting a cramp. But she kept screwing herself mercilessly.

When the fifth orgasm hit Ruby realised three things. One, she was painfully sore now. Two, the sun was coming up. Three, she had just imagined it being Regina fucking her. This last fact was the most shocking of all. Sure, Ruby thought that Regina was mind-blowingly hot, who didn’t? But she was also still very apprehensive and worried about the former evil Queen. She had seen Regina order executions and that was a sight that was hard to forget even though she knew that Regina was a better person now and was still, in her own sarcastic way, trying to make amends to the people of Storybrooke.

She understood now that somewhere along the way she had shifted from desiring Emma and then Regina as an exciting bonus to wanting them both equally much now. She whimpered into her pillow. What if she couldn’t have them? They were both so incredible. Why would they want to waste their time with a werewolf-sex-fiend like herself? But she had to try. She had to try to seduce them or she would go insane with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This chapter turned out to be a little more fluff than smut, but it is building up to something naughty so hang in there. Also, I have tried to set this and its prequel in an unspecified point in the canon timeline. All I have mentioned is that it is after the Neverland arc. This chapter will show that it is before baby Neal is born, giving us all a general clue at what part of the story we are in. But let’s not worry about that, we have fluff and sex to get on with!

“Henry! I told you to switch your game off and come down for dinner” Emma called up the stairs. Regina was in the kitchen plating up dinner for five and David and Mary Margaret were sitting by the table waiting politely like good guests.

The door to Henry’s room closed and the boy came racing down the stairs while breathlessly saying that he was sorry and had lost track of time. As soon as he was standing in front of Emma she ruffled his hair and smiled at him. “That’s ok, Kid. It’s just an important night tonight. We’re telling Mary Margaret and David, remember? Go sit down and I’ll go help your mom carry the plates in.”

They all eat in peaceful silence, only interrupted by Mary Margaret asking Regina for the recipe for the mint sauce that covered the lamb. Regina daintily wiped the corner of her mouth with a cloth napkin before answering tersely “I would love to tell you, Snow. But I don’t think you have the stomach to procure the virgin’s blood and toad sweat.”

Emma, David and Henry stifled giggles and kept eating. Mary Margaret looked at Regina with a frown. “Very funny, Regina. Fine, keep your secrets. After all, that’s what you did when you seduced my daughter.”

Regina put her wine glass down. “First of all, let’s not use expressions like that in front of Henry. Secondly, your daughter pursued me in the end. Not the other way around. Thirdly, I’ll email you the recipe tomorrow.”

Mary Margaret gave a celebratory smile and wondered how long she could use the you-slept-with-my-daughter card to guilt trip Regina. Emma, who was sitting next to the hostess, put her hand on Regina’s skirt-covered thigh and gave her a sceptical glance. Regina knew that it meant _Oh I pursued you, did I? What about that tattoo?_ She decided to ignore the look and to distract Emma by fidgeting subtly in her chair in a way that caused her skirt to rise up a tiny bit, leaving Emma’s thumb now resting on her warm skin instead of the skirt.

Emma smiled as she let her thumb caress the impossibly soft skin ever so slightly. A couple of weeks ago she had realised that they both enjoyed a little forbidden touching in public. Before then she had just chalked it up to that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. But no, the very private and proud Regina Mills loved being touched when no one could see.

The blonde shuddered when she thought about Regina’s rage if Emma was ever too indiscreet and someone would notice. As her thumb started to caress in up under the skirt she got a warning look from the brunette and she herself realised that this was about to break the only rule – not in front of Henry.

When the dessert was carried in by Regina and David, who was as usual doing his best to be gallant and helpful, everyone was stunned by the beautiful two tiered Red Velvet Cake. The cake was covered in a cream cheese icing as usual but it had black piping on it in the shape of tree trunks. It looked a bit like the wallpaper in Regina’s office. On the top of the cake it said “tell them Emma” in swirling letters.

Emma scowled at Regina. She knew that Regina had made that cake hours ago and so she must have known even then that Emma wouldn’t work up the nerve to tell her parents on her own. Mary Margaret looked at the cake with a confused frown. “Tell us what?” Regina began to cut everyone a slice of the cake and nonchalantly avoided Emma’s fuming gaze.

Emma cleared her throat. “Well you know how we are always saying that the loft is too crowded for all of us? I kinda figured… well _we_ …kinda figured that since I spend so much time here anyway, I might as well move in to the mansion.”

Mary Margaret sighed with what looked like relief before saying “oh, was that all? Well we assumed that would happen soon anyway, didn’t we honey?”  She looked at David who nodded and swallowed a huge bite of cake before asking “when were you thinking about moving?” Emma looked at Regina who shrugged to show that she hadn’t seen this carefree reaction coming either.

Emma stared at her parents. “Really? You’re ok with me moving in with her? After the wailing about how I would end up being tortured by the evil queen I got when I told you I was in love with her?” 

Mary Margaret fidgeted nervously. “That was different. I was shocked. It’s not every day your little girl decides to have a relationship with the person who has been trying to kill and torture you for decades. Anyway, I apologized for that and I am now absolutely fine with you two being together.”

David put an arm around Mary Margaret and added “we both are. Moving in together seems like the next natural step. I know it’s a little soon, but you’ve known each other for a long time and you already have a son together so why not? Besides, look at me and your mother. When you know it’s right you just have to grab onto each other and never let go.” Emma’s parents stared at each other adoringly.

Regina made a low growling noise and mumbled something that sounded like “I haven’t had nearly enough wine for this.”

Henry had somehow already managed to vacuum all the cake off his plate and now piped up with “good, because Emma living will be the most brilliant thing ever! Mainly because she’ll be here all the time but also because it means we can finally get an Xbox and a Playstation and I’ll have someone to play with. Can I have more cake?”

“No, not yet” both his mothers said simultaneously.

After the cake was basically demolished and the coffee was drunk David and Mary Margaret were ready to go home. They all decided that Emma would move out the following weekend. As they were saying goodbye and finalising the details of the moving date, Emma felt Regina’s hand discreetly place itself on her ass to give a quick possessive squeeze before moving away.

Emma had noticed Regina giving her appreciative looks since the told her parents about the move. The looks were very welcomed and Emma felt them have a lovely effect on her heart as well as her crotch.  

As they heard the car drive off Regina turned to Henry. “Right, young man. You will fill the dishwasher and then get ready for bed.”

Henry sighed and whined “mom, really? I’m tired.”

Regina Mills crouched down slightly, cupped the boy’s chin with her fingers and let her brown eyes connect with his. “I’m sure you are, dear. But so are we and you promised you would take care of the dishes every night if I raised your allowance. I’ve already prepared everything so it won’t take you long. Go on!”  

The boy still grumbled but he walked into the kitchen and soon they heard the sound of plates being put into the dishwasher. Emma walked over to Regina and put her arm around the brunette’s slender waist. Regina turned to her and they both smiled, both still shocked at the cosy everyday routine they were building up. Neither of them had dared to hope to be this safe, happy and loved. Regina leant in and kissed Emma.

When she broke off the kiss she beamed at the beautiful blonde and whispered “you did really well tonight, Emma. I know you were dreading telling them but now it’s done and they took it well.”

Emma let her other hand join her first on Regina’s waist and replied “yeah, it went surprisingly well. I suppose they want some time alone, they have been talking about having a baby after all.”

Regina turned so that they were facing each other. “Ah, there’s an unpleasant image. Let’s fill our mind with more pleasant thoughts. I wanted to tell you that I felt strangely proud at how you just came out with the moving plans tonight. It was understandable that you were apprehensive considering Snow’s reaction last time you told her our big news. I was very impressed” Regina finished in a low, suggestive voice.

Emma felt a surge of heat between her thighs as her body responded to that tone of voice by itself these days. Emma moved closer so that their lips were almost touching. “Now I get what those looks you were giving me was about. My queen approved of my behaviour” Emma said playfully and grinned.

Regina slapped her toned ass and whispered “oh shut up, Miss Swan. I’m trying to offer you a reward tonight but this cocky behaviour is quite frankly putting me off.”

Emma leant in and ghosted a kiss on Regina’s red lips. “I’m sorry. I’m glad I impressed you and I’ll be very grateful for any reward you might wanna give me.”

They heard the dishwasher being closed and moved away from each other. Henry walked in, no longer sulking but his own cheerful self. “Ok, I’m gonna go brush my teeth and go to bed.” He gave both his mothers a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

Regina turned back to embrace Emma again as soon as she heard the door close behind Henry upstairs. That’s when she noticed that Emma’s beige shirt had a stain from the Red velvet cake. “Oh Emma. Right, you’ll have to take that off so I can wash it before the stain sets. Come on.” Regina headed for the laundry room and Emma quietly grumbled “yes ma’am” while following her.   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Yes, I am aware that most American washing machines are top loading but Regina’s is front loading. (If it wasn’t it would ruin my porn.)

Regina took out a bottle of stain remover from a cabinet and looked at Emma. The blonde dutifully began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Regina’s motives had just been to clean the shirt but as she watched Emma undo the buttons she couldn’t stop herself from intently watching Emma’s skin appear from underneath the shirt.  Then the blonde took the shirt off and Regina looked hungrily as the slight pattern of Emma’s abs became visible. Emma caught her staring and with a half-smile she walked the few steps that separated them until she could put the shirt in Regina’s hand.

Then Emma purred “looks like it’s you ogling me and not the other way around for once.”

Regina cleared her throat to regain her composure. “Don’t be ridiculous my love, I objectify you just as much as you do me. I’m just more discreet about it.” She took the shirt from Emma, applied the stain remover and bent down to put it into the washing machine.

As she bent over, Emma got a clear view of her ass and the blonde groaned “damn” under her breath. Regina smirked to herself and arched her back a bit to give Emma an even better view. It didn’t take long for Emma to have her hands all over the brunette’s derriere. Regina bit her lip and gave a satisfied little chuckle as she enjoyed Emma caressing and kneading her ass. She stood up and turned the washing machine on to a _quick wash_ setting.

Then she turned to Emma, looped both her index fingers into Emma’s bra straps and pulled the blonde towards her for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned sexual and soon their tongues were moving around each other so fast and smoothly that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Emma moaned as Regina let go off the bra straps and instead cupped her breasts and squeezed them greedily.

Suddenly Emma couldn’t wait anymore. In one, well-practised move, she pulled up Regina’s skirt, grabbed her thighs and lifted her until she was sitting on to the closest surface. In this case, the washing machine.

They kept kissing until Regina broke off the kiss. She was planning to say that they should wait until they were in the bedroom and could lock the door and take advantage of the permanent sound-proofing silencing seal Regina had placed on the bedroom. But then she realised that they would never make it to the bedroom.

They had been at it like rabbits for the month that they had been together. Despite being mature women, they would fuck or at least play with each other at every chance. As tonight had proved, they were barely able to contain themselves in company. Regina would never admit just how much she had wanted to give Emma a rewarding session of cunnilingus after the blonde had braved talking to her parents. Basically, when it came to sex, they were unstoppable.  

Regina had lost count of how many times she had used the healing spell to fix the soreness in their openings, although she herself preferred not to heal it until it became unbearable. The slight pain which made her walk stiffly, but also get slightly turned on, was too good to get rid of every morning. Emma always wanted to be healed though and Regina was glad to help. Until the blonde asked to have her hickeys healed and Regina ended up spanking her for the rudeness. Those love-bites were compliments and kept others away from what was clearly Regina’s.  

Now here she was. Perched on a washing machine that would soon start to vibrate when it got into the right cycle, with the woman of her dreams standing between her legs and looking at her with her green eyes filled with deep desire and affection. She knew that suggesting they went upstairs was ridiculous. They wouldn’t make it up the stairs until the blonde was inside her one way or another. And she was far too turned on to focus on transporting them by magic safely.

No, this would have to do. Even before going to bed Henry never ventured into the laundry room anyway. Just to be safe Regina waved her hand and put a warning spell on the hallway leading to the laundry room. It would alert them both if anyone was getting close to the room, which was just about to be christened.

Emma watched Regina’s hand and recognized the spell she was creating. She growled “good. Now do the silencing one.”

Regina looked at her with her most dominating stare and commanded “no. You’re going to have to be quiet my little naughty tramp.”

Emma looked at her with raised eyebrows. They both knew that Emma loved a challenge and that she would rise to the occasion. “Ok, sure. But how the hell do you plan to be quiet when I start ramming my fingers into you and this washing machine starts to vibrate your entire lower body?” the blonde queried with a grin.

Regina leant in so close to Emma that their noses touched slightly and then she snarled “I guess you’ll just have to cover my mouth.” Regina waved her hand and suddenly her black, silk panties were lying next to her on the washing machine.  

Once again Emma got that feeling of being truly and totally alive when she fucked Regina. It was like every single nerve ending in her body was suddenly firing on all cylinders and her heart was pumped full of brandy. She reached her hand in to play with Regina’s core and found copious amounts of delicious liquid hiding under the trimmed, dark curls.

However, she knew that Regina could get ten times wetter than that and she couldn’t wait to see how much of those juices she could make trickle down the tanned skin of her incredible lover’s thighs tonight.

She rubbed at Regina’s swollen clit and the brunette gasped. In response Emma growled “no more noise than that, _Madam Mayor_. Or I’ll have to gag you with your own panties.” Regina smiled through her heavy breathing and decided to remember that idea and use it on Emma later.

Suddenly the washing machine started a spin cycle and started to vibrate powerfully under Regina. The brunette gasped again and bit back a moan as she pressed her ass and pussy down on the machine. Emma just watched the beautiful sight raptly, Regina was so gorgeous when pleasured.

Then Emma snapped out of her trance and realised that her ministrations were more needed on the penetration side than her rubbing side considering the washing machine’s vibrations. She slid two fingers into Regina and started to slowly and gently fuck the love of her life.

In between gasping breaths and stifled moans Regina hissed “more, more fingers and faster damn you!” Emma grinned, there was a time for sweetness in their lovemaking but it was always overshadowed by the much larger amount of wild, heart-pounding, dirty fucking that they both loved. The brunette was getting louder now and Emma placed her free hand over the beautiful lips to silence her.

However, she quickly removed her hand to steal a kiss as Regina’s mouth opened to gasp and as she let her tongue enter Regina’s mouth she let three fingers push hard into the brunette’s currently vibrating snatch. She hammered her fingers in and out of Regina for a few second and then she began to curl the fingers up towards Regina’s g spot with every penetration.

The actions of Emma’s fingers combined with what the washing machine was doing did it for Regina and she came hard. Luckily her mouth was still connected to Emma’s in the kiss and so the taller woman’s mouth stifled the scream that escaped from Regina. When the mayor started to regain her faculties she whispered hoarsely “get me off this machine or I swear I’ll just keep coming.”

Emma grinned. “I don’t see a problem with that. You know much I love watching you come.”

Regina gave her an annoyed look and replied “yes, I am very well aware of that. But maybe I want to take you now?  I have been planning to give you a rewarding night and that includes plenty of orgasms for us both and they will not all take place in this laundry room!”

Emma gave a mock bow and intoned “I understand, your highness” before helping Regina down to stand on slightly shaky legs, not helped by the high-heeled shoes she was still wearing. Regina glared at her for the _your highness_ comment and then waved her hand. Suddenly Emma’s jeans were neatly folded behind Regina’s panties on the now slowing washing machine.

Emma looked down on her white, lacey panties and bra and saw that her wetness had seeped through her panties, leaving a clearly visible wet patch. Emma looked up and saw that Regina was looking at that too. A feral smile now adorned the older woman woman’s face and she reached her hand out to rub roughly at Emma’s soaked crotch.

Emma groaned and Regina looked at her reproachfully. “Now, my darling. I told you that we have to be quiet. Be a good girl and keep your pretty little mouth shut as you come here and bend over the washing machine. “

Emma was going to argue just to keep the upper hand but Regina was still rubbing at her wet crotch and now focusing on her clit, so there was no way Emma would argue about silly things now. She moved away from Regina’s touch with a little displeased whimper and bent over the washing machine. It was in a quieter cycle now but there was still a slight vibration and it felt heavenly on her hard nipples.

Regina caressed along Emma’s sculpted back and down to her ass which was now placed perfectly for Regina to do what she had wanted to do since they started to kiss, fuck Emma from behind. She gave Emma’s left ass cheek a slap and Emma sucked in air and bit back a moan.

Regina leant over her lover and growled in her ear “I’m not even going to take these wet panties off. You’re going to be fucked half-dressed like the dirty girl you are.” Emma grinned and enjoyed the sound of Regina’s delicious, rich voice pouring into her ear. She couldn’t help but reply “a bit like you when I fucked you on the washing machine, then? Or was that completely dressed just minus underwear?”

Regina slapped her right ass cheek hard this time and Emma was glad that her panties took some of the sting away. The brunette watched Emma’s ass and pussy reverently and enjoyed how the wet patch on Emma’s underwear was growing. She slid the fabric covering Emma’s shaved pussy-lips aside and pushed two fingers inside the blonde bombshell without any warning. Emma didn’t even flinch, she had learned that Regina liked to pull that trick to shock her and she no longer gave the older woman the satisfaction of reacting. Secretly however, she loved Regina’s forcefulness and the brunette’s inability to control herself when it came to fucking her.  

Regina let her fingers move around inside Emma’s soaked passageway, twisting around and rubbing at different sensitive spots. All to tease the blonde and to enjoy the feeling of this amazing cunt. When Emma started to fidget below her Regina realised it was time for more pleasure. She snaked her free hand around Emma’s hips down to her front so she could rub the blonde’s clit. She rubbed up and down over it, moving the clitoral hood up and down over the sensitive little pearl. She knew exactly how Emma liked it by now.

As she did that with one hand she kept the two fingers from her other hand buried deep inside the blonde and just curled the fingers to rub at the wall adjoining Emma’s clit. This way she could stimulate Emma’s pleasure centre from two directions.

Next she bent over the taller woman and growled “bend your knees”. Emma knew why she wanted her to do that and she immediately acquiesced.  The shorter woman now had better access to her pussy while draped over her back, but she was also in the perfect position to do something that they both liked to do when they fucked in this position.

Regina smiled as she congratulated herself on suggesting that Emma wore her hair in a ponytail tonight as she now could just flick that away and get access to the blonde’s neck. She had discovered how sensitive Emma’s neck and ears were to any kind of stimulation and she would lick and kiss Emma’s neck until the blonde was close to coming. At that point Regina would turn her head to the side so she could take a possessive grip with her teeth on Emma’s neck, the exact way lions did when they mated.  

As she let her tongue and lips loose on Emma’s neck the blonde started to lose control. The slight vibration on her nipples, the fingers on her clit and the ones inside her and then topped with Regina using her Achilles heel, i.e. her sensitive neck… it was just impossibly good.  

Emma couldn’t stop herself from whimpering. She managed not to full out moan but the noises coming out of her mouth were getting louder. Suddenly Regina whispered ”too loud. If you want me to continue you better pick up my panties and stick them in your mouth” into her ear.

Emma couldn’t argue at this point. With shaky hands she slowly picked up the panties off the washing machine and put them in her mouth. Regina smiled happily when she saw that the blonde had chosen to put the wet bit of the panties facing her tongue. Clearly Emma wanted to taste her and that made her happier than she could explain to herself. Regina noticed that the washing machine had finished its _quick wash._ Now was a good time to complete this stage of the night.

She kissed Emma’s ear and whispered “I love you” before starting to rub Emma’s clit harder. Emma full on moaned now but luckily the panties stifled most of it. Regina went back to kissing the back of Emma’s neck and as she felt Emma’s breathing and writhing warn her that the blonde was about to come she positioned her head right and bit down on Emma’s neck.

That was all the sheriff needed to make her core implode in an orgasm which made her toes and fingers tingle. The panties fell out of Emma’s slightly open mouth and the blonde quietly gasped “I fucking love you too” before becoming silent again. Regina released her grip on Emma’s neck and beamed.  

They stood still like that a while after the last of Emma’s orgasm had ebbed out. Then Regina kissed the blonde on the head and gently slid her fingers out of her now sensitive entrance. Regina sucked the warm wetness off of them and then went to wash her hands. When her hands were clean she took Emma’s shirt out of the washing machine and hung it up on the washing line.

Emma had recovered enough now to no longer need the washing machine to hold her up and she headed for Regina in the full intention to lick Regina’s pussy until the brunette came on her tongue. But the shorter woman stopped her. “Not here. Let’s go upstairs now. I’ll take us there by magic. Fetch your jeans and my underwear and we’ll get up to the bed and continue this.”

Emma did as Regina suggested and suddenly they found themselves looking at Regina’s bedroom, soon to be _their_ bedroom, through the purple smoke of Regina’s transportation spell. Emma suddenly noticed that she was still wearing her socks but as she looked up at Regina she could see the intense desire in those chocolate brown eyes and she figured that the socks clearly weren’t that much of a turn off.

It took them two more hours of teasing, playing and fucking until they were both so satisfied they couldn’t properly function anymore. They fell asleep in a tight embrace and the last thought that entered Emma’s head before sleep took her was that she definitely had to try and lure Regina back into the laundry room soon.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby bit her lip. Suddenly she felt nervous. That heart-wrenching insecurity she had felt before she found out that she was Red seemed to have returned. It was all Regina’s fault. The Mayor was sitting in a booth reading a newspaper with an empty coffee cup in front of her.

Obviously Ruby should go over there and refill it. That was her job. Despite Regina still making her uncomfortable she had served the woman and interacted with her on several occasions in the past. But now that Ruby had realised that she desired the former Queen everything had changed. Suddenly Ruby was frozen in place, staring at the shorter brunette and biting her lip.

Suddenly Granny whizzed past with an order for the kitchen. On the way past Ruby she hissed “get over there and serve the woman some damn coffee. I promise to ban her if she turns you into a toad.”

Ruby grimaced at her grandmother but still did as she was told. As she got closer to Regina she could faintly smell the imposing woman’s delectable perfume, Ruby cursed that it was wolfstime as her senses were so oversensitive now. She was standing by the booth and was just about to start pouring when her eyes fixed on Regina’s lips. The Mayor was wearing her blood-red lipstick and it covered the perfectly shaped, plump lips seamlessly.

Ruby wondered if it was done with magic or if it was actual, everyday lipstick. She mused that if it was real lipstick it would stain the shorter woman’s coffee cup. Suddenly Ruby’s mind flooded with images of Regina’s lipstick marking her pale breasts and the inside of her thighs. She felt a pleasant chill go through her body and her grip on the coffee pot shivered ever so slightly.

Regina cleared her throat and Ruby looked up from the red lips accented by the sexy scar to the brown eyes that gazed at her sternly. Regina tersely asked “is anything wrong, _dear_?”

Ruby wanted to slap herself. What kind of seduction was this? Ogling Regina and acting like a fifteen year old with a hard-on wouldn’t really impress the majestic brunette. In reply to Regina’s question she stuttered “uh no!”

Regina inclined her head and replied acerbically “good. Then maybe we can have less staring and more pouring.”

Ruby looked at her confused. “Pouring?”

Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and pointed at the coffee pot in Ruby’s hand. 

Once again Ruby wanted to smack herself. She shook her head to clear it and mumbled “sorry, I’ve got a bit of a headache today” and filled Regina’s cup with Granny’s famously strong coffee before quickly walking off.

When Regina was sure the wolf-girl was gone she smirked and mused on how nice it was to feel that familiar sensation of someone being intimidated and aroused by her all at once. Regina had learned that being loved was better than being feared during the last couple of years, but it was still intoxicating to feel that rush of power when someone looked at her like they didn’t know if they wanted to hide from her or stick their tongue inside her.

She also realised that she wasn’t used to seeing that look on Ruby’s face. Ruby was a strong magical creature in her own right and had helped Snow fight her on many occasions. Something must have changed to make her react this way to Regina now. But what? Could it be that she had stolen Emma from her? No, neither she nor Ruby would ever think that Emma was some kind of object to be stolen or won.

It was a bit of a mystery. Regina liked figuring out mysteries, however this time she was conflicted. She still hadn’t forgiven the lycanthrope for having sex with Emma before she did, but then she knew that this was her possessiveness and her feelings for Emma controlling her. There was something intriguing about the powerful wolf suddenly looking like an oversexed eighteen year old around her. She would have to keep an eye on Miss Lucas.

Regina could hear the buzzing that meant that someone was calling her. She picked up her phone and saw Emma’s name come up. She tried as usual to hide her smile and failed.

“Well hello, Sheriff.”

“Well hello, Madam mayor. Having some coffee before work this morning?”

“How do you know that?”

There was the sound of the door to the diner opening and in walked Emma Swan in full swagger. She put her phone away as she replied “because I’m here for the same reason.”

Emma sat down opposite Regina and made sure their knees touched under the table. The brunette was putting her phone away and commented “this time in four days we’ll be living together and then we can choose to have my nice Columbian coffee at home or come here for this exceedingly strong witches brew.”

Emma laughed and queried “if you think it’s so awful, why do you keep drinking it?”

Regina pursed her lips and muttered “maybe because _I’m a strong witch_. Or maybe I’m just fond of having my stomach lining dissolved?”

Emma laughed again and Regina’s heart burned with affection at the sound. She couldn’t wait another second, she leant over the table and kissed Emma’s smiling lips. The kiss was chaste but long and at the end of if their hearts were beating fast in tandem.

Regina smirked at her lover as she let her hand sneak underneath the table in the booth. She placed it on Emma’s thigh and sweetly asked “how did you sleep last night, dearest?”

The blonde smiled at the hand now moving up her thigh and answered “not half as good as I do next to you.”

Regina’s smirk grew larger and she just hummed her understanding. Her hand was now as high up the blonde’s thigh as she could reach under the table. As she couldn’t move it up anymore she settled for moving it down from the top of Emma’s thigh to the inside of it. Emma felt goose bumps form on her skin at the pleasure of her lover’s touch. She was getting aroused and by the look in Regina’s eyes, so was the brunette.

Suddenly Regina let a small amount of magic escape from the fingers placed firmly on the inside of Emma’s thigh. The little cloud of purple smoke shot straight from Regina’s fingertips to Emma’s jeans-clad core. When it impacted it felt soft, not like smoke but more like a wad of cotton being thrown forcefully at clothed skin. But instead of vaporising at the touch of the jeans the smoke lingered. It pushed against the jeans-seam covering Emma’s slit and it felt amazing.

Emma tried to control her facial expression but it was getting harder as Regina’s magic pressed stubbornly at her increasingly wet and sensitive crotch through the jeans. When Regina saw her fidget in her seat she felt her own pussy start to tingle and moisten with arousal.  

Meanwhile Ruby had just spotted the back of Emma’s head in the booth. She smiled when she saw the familiar blonde locks, she had missed her friend the last couple of days. She fetched a coffee cup and brought that and the coffee pot over to serve Emma.

Nothing could prepare her for what she was about to encounter as she neared the booth. Her wolf-senses were suddenly invaded by the delicious smells of Emma’s familiar wetness and the scent of Regina’s more sweet juices. Ruby’s eyes flashed into her wolf eyes and she felt both her sex and her mouth water at the two mingling scents. Then she looked closer and spotted the predatory look of complete arousal in the chocolate brown eyes still trained on the blonde opposite.

Ruby almost dropped the coffee pot. For a moment her brain was in war with itself, her human side wanted to back away and give the lovers their privacy, on the other hand her wolf side wanted to run at them and rip their clothes off and fuck them both until they saw stars.   

Suddenly Regina snapped out of her arousal enough to feel someone’s presence. Ruby wasn’t all that close to them but she was definitely looking right into the former Queen’s eyes. Regina was shocked at the animalistic hunger she saw in the yellowish wolf eyes and for a moment it aroused her but then she realised that Ruby was enjoying her seducing Emma. _Her_ Emma.

Regina snapped her hand back from Emma’s thigh and loudly snarled over to Ruby “didn’t your mother tell you it’s rude to stare? Oh no, I forgot you were raised by wolves.” Then Regina got up and said “are you coming, Emma? I’ll give you a lift to the Sheriff’s station.” Emma got up too and looked confused from Ruby to her departing lover. She mumbled “I'm so sorry! She didn’t mean anything by that, Ruby. She’s just being… Regina. I’ll talk to you soon, ok?”

Ruby smiled at her, chuckled and gave a little nod and Emma followed Regina out.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma chased Regina out to her Mercedes. She grabbed Regina’s arm before the brunette got into the car and barked “hey! Rude much? You should apologize to Ruby.”

Regina scanned the blonde’s face. She was well aware that she wasn’t going to apologize to anyone and she was now trying to ascertain if this was one of the times she could get away with doing nothing or if Emma would expect some kind of gesture of good will. Looking at Emma’s scowl it was clearly a case of the latter.

Regina sighed the words “I’ll be nicer to her next time I see her. That is as far as I will go. Now please get in the car.”

Emma heaved a sigh of irritation but let go of Regina’s arm and made her way around to the passenger seat. As she got in she muttered “I was going to walk to work this morning to get some exercise, you know.”

Regina glared at her. “Surely all that jogging and doing push-ups take care of that for you. I’d say you are the most physically fit of all the women in Storybrooke.” 

Emma took out her phone to check what time it was and mumbled “yeah, it would be easier if this town had a gym though. The people of this town have to realise that their lifestyle has a lot less sword fights and horseback riding now, if everyone wants to stay healthy they need to move more.”

Regina glared at her once again. “Emma. I didn’t offer you a lift just to have you complain that I didn’t incorporate a _gym_ when I and the powers of the curse created this place.”

Emma was still looking at her phone, she knew what was about to happen so she sent a text to her father saying that she would be late and would he mind covering for a while. A text came back right away which read. “okeydokey”. Emma shook her head and smiled at that David actually used that expression.

Regina growled “Emma? Are you even listening to me? Put that phone down!”

Emma put her phone in the pocket of her leatherjacket. “Fine, fine. Relax. I was just letting David know I’ll be late.”

“Why would you assume you’ll be late? I’m driving you to work” Regina asked in a huff.

“Yeah. And you’re in _this_ mood. I’m not as dumb as you think, Regina. You being jealous, picking fights and then asking me to get in your car? That means we are both going to be late for work. Again. Now let’s get to the mansion and get this quickie on the way. Unless you want to do me in the backseat right here in the middle of town, Madam Mayor?”

Regina looked at her quizzically and for a second Emma worried that the brunette was actually considering it. Then Regina picked up her own phone, rang her office and said that she’d be late due to a family emergency.

When she hung up she began to drive the car back to 108 Mifflin Street without a word. Emma smiled to herself. This relationship was the most intense she had ever been in and she had to admit, it was pretty damn good.

When they got into the mansion Regina took her coat off and mumbled “this is all your canine friend’s fault.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Would you stop making dog and wolf jokes about Ruby? I get that you’re threatened by her but she’s a lovely person and she deserves better than being referred to as an animal.”

Regina pursed her lips and for a second Emma thought the brunette was going to agree and apologize. But then the shorter woman just huffed instead.

“She was _staring_ at us. Her eyes had, well, turned into wolfs eyes I suppose. Most disconcerting” Regina declared and kept herself from adding that it had also been quite erotic.

She continued speaking while adjusting the collar of her white shirt “I am pretty sure I saw her nostrils flare too. Obviously a common sign of arousal in some people but I somehow think that she was… sniffing us.”

Emma grinned at what she felt was Regina’s jealous paranoia. “Sniffing us? Really?”

Regina whipped her head around to face Emma and snapped “yes, sniffing. I’m sure you would know all about that as I found you with her snout between your thighs that night in my office.”

“Muzzle” Emma corrected automatically.

Regina’s tone became dangerously icy. “Excuse me?”

Emma cleared her throat, realising that she was now skating on thin ice with her jealous lover.  “It’s a muzzle on wolves, I think we covered that in school once. Or maybe I saw it on the Discovery channel or something.”

Regina walked over to Emma. Her heels clicking dangerously on the floor as she did. She stopped when they were so close that Emma could smell the coffee on her breath. Emma felt her arousal from the diner re-appear as she was now so close to the sexy woman, the fact that Regina stared at her with fire in her eyes didn’t help the situation either.

But if there was one thing that they had established in their relationship it was Emma was never afraid of Regina. Even now when the brunette looked almost murderous, Emma knew that only half of it was real. The other half was an act to be used as foreplay.

Clearly she was going to be coming in to the station later than she had first realised. She felt her heart pound excitedly and smirked at Regina before moving in to roughly kiss the brunette.

After a brief moment of kissing Regina pushed her away. “What do you think you are doing? I’ve had enough of your behaviour today. Get upstairs now! And I swear, Emma Swan, if you don’t pull your trousers and underwear down for me and assume the position you will live to regret it” Regina snarled in low tones.  

Emma still had her confident smirk in place as she gave a mock bow and said “yes, your majesty.” She threw her leather jacket over the bannister rail, kicked off her ankle boots and walked upstairs while undoing the button on her jeans.

Regina watched her with growing hunger, she kept herself from licking her lips and instead focused on enjoying the buzz she got from knowing what would be waiting for her upstairs. Suddenly Ruby didn’t feel like such a threat anymore, but she’d be damned if she would let Emma know that!

She walked upstairs calmly and made sure that her heels could be heard on every step. She knew that the anticipation would arouse Emma as much as it did her and so she suppressed the urge to just rush up and ravage the blonde. She knew how to play this game and she was sure as hell going to play it now. 


	6. Chapter 6

As she walked into the bedroom she saw Emma on her hands and knees on the bed. The blonde’s jeans and grey briefs were bunched up around her ankles.

Emma turned her face towards the door, making her blonde curls bounce over her back as she did. Regina felt her breath catch in her chest as she saw the cocky and playful look on Emma’s face. No one should be able to look so in charge while being bare-assed and on all fours.

In her most honeyed voice Regina whispered “my, don’t you look eager and ready for your chastisement?”

Emma felt a new wave of moisture collect between her slightly parted labias and snickered before replying “probably not as ready as you are. You knew exactly what you wanted from the second I sat down at the diner, didn’t you?”

Regina walked over and caressed Emma’s ass lovingly. As she replied “you might want to stop being so smug now, my dear” she brought her hand down and gave Emma’s left ass cheek its first slap. Emma bit her lip and kept from grinning.

Regina kept spanking her firmly on both cheeks, one well-placed slap at a time and then the occasional soft caress over the smarting skin to take away the worst of the pain.

Emma was as always amazed at how Regina knew exactly where and how to slap to make it just the right mix of pleasure and pain and she tried not to think about how much experience Regina must have with this. The last thing they needed now would be Emma being jealous as well.  

Suddenly she felt Regina’s left index finger start to slide over her pinkness and land on her clit. As Regina gave an extra hard slap on Emma’s ass with her right hand she began to rub the blonde’s clit with her left.

Between moans of pleasure and pain Emma stammered “you’re getting quite good with your left. If we keep fucking this much you’ll be… you’ll be... that thing when you can use both hands.”

“Ambidextrous?” Regina suggested and quickly pushed two fingers into Emma’s wet opening.

Emma gave a yelp despite herself and then growled “yeah, that. Now, less big words and more fucking. Rub my clit or we’ll be here all damn day.”

Regina smiled and stopped the spanking of Emma’s now very red cheeks to use both her hands on the dusky pink pussy, one hand rubbing Emma’s clit and two fingers from the other hand drilling into the snug hole.

Regina had grown to truly adore Emma’s cunt. For some reason she had imagined Emma’s nipples and sex to be bubblegum pink before bedding her and so she was pleasantly surprised to see the unexpected darkness of the blonde’s pink parts.

Even the taste and scent of Emma was perfect to Regina. The smell of Emma’s skin had become a symbol of love and safety to Regina and the smell of her pussy had become a symbol of desire and fun. These days Regina found it impossible not to happily lick her fingers clean after having been inside Emma.

She felt Emma’s pussy muscles clench around her fingers now and knew that the blonde was close. Emma grabbed handfuls of the duvet underneath her and screamed “god, Regina, yes” as she reached the apex of the orgasm. Regina smiled happily as the scream echoed in the silent bedroom.

As Emma fell down into a laying position on the bed the brunette positioned herself next to her and caressed the blonde curls out of Emma’s pretty face.

While she watched Regina lick her wet fingers clean, Emma spluttered out “if that is what happens when Ruby looks at us then I’m gonna pay her to stare everyday” between panting breaths. As a response Regina swatted her on her reddened ass cheek and Emma winced before smiling.

Then the green eyes connected with the brown and Emma whispered breathily “time for my second breakfast, spread those beautiful legs.” Regina grinned, waved her hand to remove all her clothes and laid down comfortably on her back.

She kept her eyes trained on Emma as she slowly and almost regally spread her legs as wide as she could and let the cool bedroom air reach her overheated pussy. She cooed “there you go, dear. Have as much as you like.”

Emma rolled over and reached down to the mess of clothes around her ankles for a hairband in her jeans pocket. She put up her princess curls gingerly to not ruin the work she had put into them that morning and then settled between Regina’s legs.

She looked at the wet pussy framed by the beautiful dark curls and smiled. She loved going down on Regina and she particularly loved how good she was getting at it. She knew she could make her queen come absolutely undone with her tongue, especially if they had plenty of time. This morning it would have to be a quick affair though. The town couldn’t be without its Mayor and its Sheriff for too long after all.

Emma took her first taste of the wet silk and enjoyed the hearty yet sweet taste of Regina’s desire. Then she began to lick in earnest, sucking on Regina’s inner labias and occasionally dipping her tongue into Regina’s opening.

When she felt Regina grab her pony tail and give a lengthy moan she knew it was time to get her lover off. She focused on the clit and let her tongue circle around it just as Regina liked. Soon Regina was bucking her hips up to Emma’s mouth, almost pushing her hard clit into the blonde’s eager mouth on a few occasions.

Regina experienced what felt like an electric current go through her body and she arched her back completely off the bed, pushing her wet core onto Emma’s face, as she climaxed. As soon as she was done Emma crawled up her body until they were face to face. Emma smiled at her orgasm-tired partner and Regina gave a faint smile back.

Then the brunette panted “well I can’t let you go to work like that, your face is all wet!”

She gently took Emma’s face in her hands and brought it down to her own. Then she began to lick at the flavourful wetness that coated the younger woman’s chin, lips and lower cheeks. Emma smiled happily and let the love of her life wash her face like a cat.

After a while Regina gave a displeased hum and said “this won’t do. You’re still wet and you still smell of sex.” She waved her hand and suddenly Emma’s face was clean and covered perfectly by a discreet layer of makeup.

Emma muttered “I have to learn that trick. I think I am starting to get the undressing-trick but the makeup thingy is still a mystery. Will you teach me someday?”

Regina gently kissed the tip of her nose. “I will if you actually pay attention and put the effort in. Now, do we have time for me to have a second breakfast as well or should we get to work?”

Answering her own question Regina looked at the alarm clock next to them and sighed. “No, your little honeypot will have to wait for my mouth until tonight. We need to get going.”  

Emma groaned but agreed. They both got dressed with only one single interruption, Emma couldn’t resist giving Regina’s beautiful breasts a few kisses before the brunette magicked her suit back on.

As they walked down the stairs together Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Regina gave a low chuckle and cooed “you ridiculous romantic” with a wink at the blonde.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Sorry, this chapter is all (necessary) plot and no sex. I have tried to post story development chapters and sexy chapters together but that isn’t always possible. I have gathered (from a couple of PMs) that a few of you want it to be more back to back sex but this story is going to be more than twenty chapters so there has to be some plot as well. It you want just sex than there are some brilliant writers in this fandom who do that so much better than I do.   
> I would also like to add that there will be no adultery in this story. Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews!

Ruby put the key into the somewhat grimy front door and had to wrestle with it for a while until the door swung open. She looked at Emma apologetically and invited the blonde in with a gesture of her hand. Emma walked in, put her hands in her back pockets and looked around.

After a long look she concluded “so this is the place that Gold wants to rent out to you? Not bad.”

Ruby looked around with the eyes of someone who wasn’t seeing what was there but the potential of what could be there. “Yeah, apparently a guy who works at the cannery used to live here but he fell in love with Widow Thompson and moved in with her in her townhouse. I had mentioned to Belle I might be on the market for my own place so when Gold told her about this apartment she called me.”

“Well it looks fine to me. I mean obviously it needs some TLC. Some paint and a whole lot of cleaning, but other than that it’s a good place to live. A bit cramped maybe but then you are used to living with Granny so any place of your own will feel spacious. Does Granny know about you moving by the way?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, I told her as soon as Belle rang. She was ok with it actually. She mumbled a lot of stuff about that I better not be late for work every morning, but yeah, she seemed ok with it. Gold says he is fine with me moving in ASAP so he can get the rent. So I kinda wanted you to check it out and ask if you wouldn’t mind helping me move? I don’t have that much stuff and the dwarves are helping me with the bed and the dresser.”

Emma held up her hand to stop Ruby from talking. “Hey, course I’ll help. In fact, we can help each other. This weekend I am moving in with Regina. She offered to magic stuff over and David offered to carry everything until I told them both that I have like one big suitcase and two boxes of stuff so there’s really no need for any help. BUT I could use your moral support when Regina and my mother start their usual uncomfortable conversations.”    

“Sure! I’ll be there. I haven’t had a good chance to talk to Snow in ages anyway so it’ll be good. Are you sure Regina will want me there though?” Ruby asked while avoiding eye contact.

Emma winced slightly. “Yeah, about that. I’m really sorry about the other day. She’s still kinda jealous about you after… well you know. I know that really sucks for you but in a way you should be flattered. Regina doesn’t seem to be jealous of anyone else I’ve been with. It’s just you that she has decided is a threat, which must mean that she respects you and thinks you’re… I don’t know… _a worthy opponent_ or whatever you Enchanted Forest people would say.”

Ruby chuckled but then looked ashamed. “Well to be honest I don’t blame her for exploding the other day. I was kinda involuntarily objectifying the two of you in a way. It’s just… that it was wolfstime and I could kinda… well, smell you both.”

Emma shook her head in mirth. “Shit, she was right. You _were_ sniffing us.”

Ruby blushed crimson and Emma felt bad. She put her hand on Ruby’s arm added “which is fine. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. Actually it’s kinda hot. I love how your wolf makes you able to do stuff that others can’t. It’s like Regina and her magic. Well, her and also me with my magic I suppose. But it doesn’t make me hot because I definitely still have my training wheels on.”

Ruby laughed. “Magic training wheels, huh? Cute!”

Emma just grimaced and started to look around the small apartment again.

Ruby watched her for a second and then decided that she had to at least ask the question. She chewed her cheek and then spoke. “You know, you’re right. Regina is hot, magic or not. I mean, she still freaks me out a bit. But now that she is trying to be good and she has mellowed since being with you… well I suppose I can really see what it is you see in her now.”

Emma frowned and chuckled slightly. “Rubes, are you trying to hit on my woman here or something.”

Ruby gave another of her easy laughs. “No! Well… I guess you might say that, but I’m not just hitting on her. You know how attractive I find you. I mean you’re beautiful like a doll and badass like an actionhero and you’re such a great friend and so incredible in bed and…”

Emma once again held up her hands to stop Ruby from talking. “Whoa, whoa. You’re going to embarrass me to death here. What are you trying to say?”

Ruby smiled an unusually shy smile and almost whispered “I was wondering if I had a chance to… join you two” then she seemed to realise how her words could be misconstrued and quickly added “I mean, just for sex, not that we would all be in a relationship or anything. I mean you two have true love and well, no offence, but I don’t think I could handle Regina all day every day.”

Emma just stared at her in shock for a few seconds. Suddenly Ruby remembered how long it took Emma to even decide to just sleep with her before the blonde and Regina got together. With a carefree smile she added. “Why don’t you think about it for a while? Maybe talk it over with Regina? Then you can get back to me. If the answer is no then I completely understand, I just had to ask. Wolfstime is over for this month but maybe you might be able to let me know before the next full moon?”

Emma just nodded mutely and looked confused and slightly ill at ease. Ruby decided to switch the focus back to safer areas and started to ask Emma what colours she should paint the apartment.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thank you for your nice comments about not needing to see sex in every chapter. There won’t be any in this chapter either but it is leading up to some really intense stuff for next chapter as you’ll see at the end. Hopefully I can write that tonight, if not it will be written tomorrow. Thank you for reading and commenting!

Emma threw herself on the sofa and exhaled loudly. She wasn’t tired from actually moving as that had only been one trip with her trusted bug but trying to keep Regina and Mary Margaret from talking about the past and worrying about how Regina would treat Ruby had exhausted her. Although the blonde had to admit that Regina had been on her best behaviour.

The shorter woman walked into the room, she was dressed in black pinstripe suit trousers and a black turtleneck today and Emma couldn’t stop herself from commenting ”you know, you really do look great in black.”

Regina smiled at her and looked at the end of the sofa where Emma had placed her feet. Emma knew that she probably wanted her to move her feet completely but instead she just lifted them so Regina could sit with her feet in her lap. The Mayor rolled her eyes but sat down and placed the blonde’s feet gently in her lap.

In response to Emma’s comment about wearing black she muttered “well, I do have a lot of experience of wearing black from the Enchanted Forest. It’s a very striking colour if worn correctly.”

Emma hummed appreciatively. “From what I have seen in Henry’s book… you wore it _perfectly_.”

Regina knew that tone and smirked at Emma. “Oh, you liked those outfits did you? Tell me? Was it the collars, the materials or was it more the… cleavage? Hmm?”

Emma grinned. “Oh both. In fact…” she bit her lip and looked at her own hands on her stomach before continuing “maybe that could be my treat?”

Regina laughed a low throaty smile and then looked up at the ceiling before glancing back at the mischievous blonde. “You mean that you want to have a certain reward activity? Like when I take you anally?”

“Yeah, exactly. I like knowing that there is a sexual thing that we both enjoy but you like a little bit more. So when you’ve been good or when I just want to give you a present, I let you do whatever you want to my back entrance. You dressing up in your Evil Queen outfits could be _my_ treat. ”

Regina softly stroked Emma’s feet in her lap. “I’ll think about it. Anyway, I doubt we’ll get to do it often. You aren’t very adept at being a good girl, Miss Swan.”

Emma gave a mock gasp which made Regina laugh again. Then Emma sat up and gave Regina a long, lingering kiss before whispering “don’t you dare pretend to want me any other way than I am. If I was a good girl you’d be bored of me in seconds.”

“Most certainly! No, you are perfect just the way you are. You are good and bad at all the right times and places” Regina replied and let her lips find Emma’s for another kiss. This one lasting a long time and soon going from closed, soft lips pressed against each other to open mouths sharing each other’s warmth and wetness.

When the kiss broke off Regina purred in a husky voice “anyway, I think that if anyone deserves a treat today it would be me. I believe I have shown impressive restraint with your mother and father and I was as polite as I could to Miss Lucas all day.”

At the mention of Ruby, Emma remembered the taller girl’s threesome suggestion. It was a difficult situation to be in. Emma had to admit that the thought of it was damn sexy and would be a lot of fun. But how could she suggest it to Regina without having the brunette burn down all of Storybrooke in a jealous rage.

However, it _would_ help Regina to deal with her possessiveness and her notion that Ruby would steal Emma away. The Sheriff felt convinced that if Regina were to see how Ruby looked when she talked about wanting Regina, she would soon realise that Ruby wasn’t out to steal anyone. She just wanted to have fun, to admire them together and to get some help satisfying her urges. But how could she show Regina that?  

Emma pushed the thoughts of a threesome back down in her mind and focused on what they had been talking about. She ran her hand through Regina’s thick and impossibly soft hair and whispered “you know, you’re right. You have been very good today. And since Henry went to the stables with David we probably have 3-4 hours before he comes home. I mean they always stop at Granny’s for a burger afterwards, right?”

Regina planted a soft kiss on Emma’s hand as it left her hair. “Yes, we have at least three hours. What do you say, Sheriff? Can I have my treat? Will you… let me in?”

Emma smiled and felt her nipples harden at the honeyed and erotic tone in Regina’s voice. She leant forward and licked at Regina’s lip scar and upper lip before whispering “you bet.”

They both got up and walked towards the stairs. Regina stood back and gestured to Emma to walk up the stairs first and Emma knew very well why. She knew that when her lover wanted to fuck her up the ass she always wanted to watch her ass for a while, staking out her prize as she liked to think of it.  

As she walked up the stairs she could almost feel Regina’s eyes on her ass and she felt her breath quicken in anticipation. This was going to be a lot of fun and honestly, she couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate having moved in with Regina than a long session of wild fucking.  

   


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Warning, this chapter contains plenty of anal sex and some magic cock. This sex scene will be split in two parts due to length and the amount of energy it takes to write this stuff! Please enjoy the first one, which is coming (pun intended) right now.

When they were upstairs Emma turned to Regina to ask “do you want me naked or should I just pull my trousers and panties down?”

Regina walked over to her and pulled her close by her waist. She kissed the blonde and let her tongue enter the other woman’s mouth. When Emma felt her lovers tongue slide past her lips she gently sucked it and then let her own tongue move slickly over it. Regina suddenly ended the kiss and looked Emma straight in the eye as she waved her hand and made the blonde’s clothes disappear.

Emma grinned and mumbled “naked it is then.”

Regina pushed her onto the bed and then laid down on top of her. She began licking Emma’s nipples and occasionally nipping at them with her teeth. Emma buried her fingers in Regina’s soft, dark hair and moaned at the lovely treatment her hard nipples were receiving in her lover’s mouth.

Regina was enjoying Emma’s noises. She had always adored making her lovers moan, whimper, beg and scream with pleasure for her, no matter if they were female, male or something in between. But when it came to moaning, she much preferred the sound of a woman. And Emma’s noises of pleasure were like sensual music reverberating straight to her clit.

She let her hand slide down Emma’s sculpted abs and down to her shaved pussy. She could feel the slightest of difference in skin where Emma had decided to keep the magical tattoo that Regina had given her before they became a couple.

Regina had offered to remove it so many times but Emma just shrugged and said “nah, my pussy does belong to you after all, I might as well keep the tattoo. It makes us both smile and remember our first time together, right?” And that it did, even now when Regina was quite distracted by Emma’s body, she still loved the idea of that tattoo on the marvellous creature underneath her at this moment.    

Emma moaned at the warm mouth on her nipple and the soft hand on her sex. “God, babe. That feels so good. Do you have to have so much clothes on though? I want to feel your skin” the blonde managed to gasp in between moans.

Regina stopped what she was doing and stood on the bed, one foot on either side of Emma’s hips. This gave Emma a perfect view of the goddess that was now towering over her and keeping firm eye contact. Regina began to unbutton her shirt and Emma groaned with pleasure at the sight. Emma raised her arms and put her hands behind her head and just enjoyed the view.

The brunette was undoing the buttons painfully slow and had just reached her navel. She kept the eye contact, focusing hard on the green eyes glazed over with desire that belonged to the woman she now lived with. She stopped at that button just under her navel for a second and soon saw the displeasure in the green eyes, she smirked at her victory and continued.

When the buttons were dealt with she quickly threw the shirt away, took the bra off in two swift moves and threw that on top of the shirt. She was now standing topless in suit trousers, panties, socks and boots. Emma growled “damn those are gorgeous” as she stared unabashed at Regina’s breasts.

Regina smirked again and purred “I know, you tell me every other day.”

Emma laughed and added in the same growling voice “those trousers really have to go.”

Regina cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Why don’t you let me make decisions like that, dear. This is my treat after all.”

“Fine! Whatever you want… _your majesty_ ” Emma teased.  

That set Regina off, just as Emma knew it would. The brunette gently but firmly put one of her high-heeled boots on Emma’s chest and snarled “if you want me naked so badly, why don’t you unlace this like a good girl?”

Emma gave a lopsided grin and quickly started to unlace the boot and take it off, she took Regina’s sock off as well. Regina put that foot back by Emma’s hip and placed the other one on the blonde’s naked chest. The boot sat perfectly between the blonde’s breasts and it was easy for Emma to reach the laces. When the second boot and sock were off Regina returned to her towering position.

When she was sure she had Emma’s full attention she said “now, my dear. If you want these trousers off you are going to have to answer my question swiftly and truthfully.”

Emma heard faint alarm bells in her head but she knew that she could always handle whatever Regina had in mind. She kept her smile in place and casually answered “sure. What?”

Regina’s smile turned feral, her brown eyes flashed darker than usual and her voice dropped even lower and smokier than it was normally as she asked “are you going to be a good little bitch and let me do terribly filthy, rough things to that forbidden little hole of yours?”

Emma drew her breath in as urgently as if she had been suffocating. She loved it when Regina got this dominating and she loved how Regina wouldn’t use dirty words if she didn’t have to. Words like pussy, ass, cock and even fuck were used so sparingly that they still sounded miraculously filthy and exotic in Regina’s dulcet tones when she did decide to say them.  

Suddenly desperate to be fucked Emma just mumbled “hell yes, you can do whatever you want to my asshole. Just let me fuck you afterwards.”

Regina laughed her deep yet melodic laugh but this time it was more the Evil Queen laugh than the regular Regina Mills laugh. “Good girl! In that case I guess I should take these trousers off.”

Excruciatingly slowly she undid the top button of the tailored suit trousers. Emma watched raptly and marvelled at how in control Regina looked. When Regina inched the zip down Emma was so invested in her every move that the sound of the zip moving sounded deafeningly loud.

With the trousers fastenings dealt with Regina snarled “pull them down” at Emma who quickly obeyed. As the trousers fell away Emma expected to see a pair of black silk panties covering a nicely trimmed dark bush which adorned a sweet-smelling wet cunt. That wasn’t what she saw. Oh the black silk panties were there, but straining inside them was a bulge that Emma instantly recognized as a magic cock.

The blonde stared at the bulge with her mouth slightly open. She hadn’t even noticed Regina waving her hand to create the swelling dick. She looked at Regina’s beautiful features and then down her elegant neck, her perfect clavicles and lovely breasts, the slim waist and then down her exquisitely shaped legs. It was impossible to imagine such a feminine creature with a hard cock. But there she was. And soon she was going to fuck Emma in the ass with it.  

Regina grinned at the effect she was having on Emma and then drawled “don’t worry, my love. I made it quite petite so I won’t hurt you. You will however have to pleasure it with your mouth before I stick it into your little back passage.”

Emma swallowed hard and felt dizzy with arousal all of a sudden. She sat up on the bed which caused her to almost get the straining bulge in the expensive panties straight in the face. Regina reached down and grabbed a handful of Emma’s blonde tresses and then growled “lick it through the underwear.”

Not in the frame of mind to argue right now, Emma immediately followed the order. She licked the hard member through the panties, continuously tracing its outline with her nimble tongue. Regina groaned with pleasure and Emma felt her own pussy twitch with desire at the familiar sound. Then the shorter woman dragged Emma’s head away by her hair.

Emma reached up and slapped Regina’s panty-covered ass cheek as she snarled “not so hard, just talk to me and order me to do shit instead!”

Regina coolly replied “but soon I won’t be able to get any answers from you because you’ll have your mouth full of my… _cock_. So I think physical corrections will be more useful than commands.”

Then the brunette used her free hand to wave and magically vanish her panties. A small but hard and veined cock sprung free and brushed past Emma’s cheek and lower lip as it did so. Regina firmed up the grip on Emma’s hair and in her icy, commanding tone she said one word: “suck.”

Emma didn’t let her eyes leave Regina’s as she moved her face forward as much as she could despite Regina’s hard grip on her hair and took the cock in her mouth. She knew that Regina wouldn’t want a long blowjob as the brunette was always too eager to slide her cock into either Emma’s pussy or ass on the few occasions that they bothered with magic cocks.

She gave the small cock a few sucks and let her tongue play with the tip of it a little. She was glad that the member wasn’t longer as she hated deep throating and particularly in front of Regina who was so very skilled at it herself.

Soon Regina stopped her soft moans and stammered “s-s-stop sucking”. Emma assumed that the brunette must be close to coming and wanted to save it for her rear entrance. But it turned out that Regina had just wanted to fuck her mouth.

Regina let both her hands grip Emma’s hair and began to feed her cock into the blonde’s mouth to then pull it out again with long pleasured groans. The strange thought that cocks were nicer without testicles entered Emma’s head as she felt the phallus being fucked into her waiting mouth.

Then Regina took it out and Emma watched it glisten with the wetness of her mouth. Regina mumbled “I need to calm down if I am going to last for a long time in your little behind. And trust me dear, I intend to do just that. Go clean and prepare your tight little hole and I’ll get the lube and try to think non-sexual thoughts while I do.“

As she went to the bathroom to prep, Emma chuckled at the idea of Regina even remotely managing to think unsexy thoughts while getting the lube ready to rub on her cock and enter her girlfriend with.

Clearly Regina hadn’t failed completely though, because when Emma came out the brunette still had a rock hard cock waiting for her. Regina ran her perfectly manicured right index finger up the hard little penis and used the left index finger to make a _come here_ gesture at Emma. The blonde obeyed the silent command.

Regina watched Emma approach. The blonde’s pure, sweet, Saviour persona was all but gone and the naughty, world-wise, city-girl presided instead. No one could walk with swagger the way her Emma could. Regina could feel her little cock pulsating with eagerness to be inside the divine creature of sin in front of her.   

Without the older woman mentioning it Emma picked up the small bottle of lube and squirted some in the palm of her hand. She kneeled over Regina’s legs and with a warm hand she rubbed the lube on Regina’s throbbing cock. When she was done she wiped her hand on her breast and made it glisten with the oily substance.

“By all means…. Have a seat, my dear” Regina cooed and indicated her cock with a hand gesture.

Emma huffed a breath out and observed “so I’ll more be ass-fucking _myself_ then, if we’re honest?”

“Just to begin with. I want you to be able to choose the pace as long as you are adjusting to the size of it. After that I will take you as hard and as long as I please” Regina answered in an innocent tone.

“Oh really? Well, I have news for you, Madam Mayor. Even that little cock is going to be too big to start with. So either you finger my ass open or I will.”

“My, so crude and vulgar! But fine, you have a point” Regina conceded. She waved her hand and suddenly it was covered in a latex glove. Emma picked up the lube bottle again and poured a few drops on Regina’s index finger, then she smeared the lube out over the slender digit.

Regina placed her hand with the finger pointing up, right between her own breasts, making Emma straddle her chest and ensuring that the blonde’s thighs would be pushing down on her sensitive breasts every time the taller woman landed on the finger.  

Emma positioned herself above the finger and began to lower herself down, guiding Regina’s finger into her asshole with her own hands. When it was in, Emma gave a low whimper. Nothing felt more intimate than being taken there, her mouth and her pussy might be the orifices that mostly felt pleasure but her anus felt all the vulnerability and sexy trust involved in this kind of penetration.

She waited until her ass was used to the sexy intrusion and then she began to ride the well-lubed digit. After a short while she asked Regina for another finger and the brunette immediately acquiesced.

Regina seemed spellbound by the sight and smell of Emma’s pussy being so near her face, the feeling of being inside the blonde’s ass and of course the stimulation of her breasts that the occasional touch of Emma’s legs were creating.

Soon Emma was able to impale herself on the two slippery fingers without problem and so she assumed she was ready for Regina’s petite cock. She got off Regina’s fingers and the brunette quite dazedly vanished the lubed glove with a clumsy wave.

Emma loved how in trance Regina seemed. Emma couldn’t wait to let the brunette really drive herself wild by fucking her ass with her cock, knowing full well that Regina had as much feeling in the magic phallus as a real penis would have.

She smiled smugly at her lover and purred “how do you want me, babe?”

“On your front” Regina replied in husky voice.

Emma laid down and remembering the usual procedure she put a pillow under lower belly to give Regina better access.

Regina quickly straddled her and Emma smiled at her eagerness. They were both so aroused that nothing could have stopped them from completing this game now.

Regina parted Emma’s cheeks and picked up the lube bottle from the bed. Her cock was still slick with lube and Emma’s hole was probably perfectly oiled up too, but Regina took no risks. She wouldn’t let any harm come to Emma. Unless it was the kind of harm that turned the pain-braving blonde on, of course.

She put a generous amount of lube on the waiting, scrunched up hole and then threw the lube bottle back on the bed.  She took her cock in one hand and kept parting Emma’s cheeks with the other. Then she slowly began to feed the little cock into Emma’s quite stretched hole. As soon as she was through the sphincter the orifice seemingly welcomed her in.  

Regina shivered with pleasure when she felt her cock surrounded by Emma’s tight ass. The blonde moaned at the entering too and grabbed handfuls of the sheet to steady herself.

Slowly and patiently Regina began to fuck Emma. They both moaned in tandem and suddenly time seemed to stand still as the both focussed on the movement joining their bodies.

Then Regina felt her cock start to twitch dangerously and she knew that if she wanted to fuck Emma harder she would have to do it soon before she came. She increased the speed slightly and panted “is this ok, my love?”

Emma grunted “hell yeah, this is nothing compared to how hard I’m fucking your pussy when you are done.”

That set Regina off and she began to really pound into the stretched hole. As Emma felt the fast, violent thrusts she smiled into the sheet below, thinking how much she loved it rough. She quickly released the sheet with her right hand and brought the hand underneath herself to rub her clit mercilessly.

After a short while of this Regina felt the climax overtake her. She lost track of everything and just came with all her might inside Emma. The blonde herself was still masturbating furiously and when she heard Regina cry out her name at the apex of her orgasm she started to come as well.

Emma’s orgasm felt incredible and although she suspected it wasn’t as mind-blowing as Regina’s had been she knew that the next one was going to be all the more powerful. Emma felt the cock in her ass disappear as Regina collapsed on top of her and whispered in a pained voice “you’ll be the death of me, Emma Swan, and I love you for it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thank you for your patience and I’m sorry there was no chapter yesterday. Here is however part two of that long SQ sex-session. No magic cock or anal sex this time but plenty of licking, scissoring and certain special surprise from Regina Mills at the end.

Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Regina on top of her. She could feel every panting breath the shorter woman took and it made her feel warm and safe. She never knew she would grow to love someone like this. If she had known she probably wouldn’t have envisioned it being with Regina Mills anyway. But now she couldn’t imagine a day without the grumpy, acerbic, intelligent and extraordinarily strong-hearted woman.

She felt Regina’s breathing come back to normal and was just about to roll them over to make love in another position when it happened. Regina did that thing that she was convinced Emma didn’t know about. She very gently buried her pretty little nose in Emma’s curls and inhaled deeply. Emma’s smile grew so big she worried she wouldn’t ever be able to wipe it off her face.

The sweet gesture of Regina sneakily breathing in her scent and generally just loving her hair so much, was more adorable in the self-sufficient and sarcastic woman than it would be in anyone else. It reminded Emma that for some reason this incredible creature, with her magic and her powers of convincing still needed Emma. She still needed Emma to love her so very much.

When Emma was convinced that Regina had her fill of smelling her hair she rolled to her side so that Regina slumped off her down on the bed. The brunette slapped her hip and grunted “a little warning would be nice, Emma.”

“I prefer to take you by surprise. You’re so cute when you look all annoyed like that” Emma cooed at her.

Regina raised an eyebrow and refused to let the smile that threatened to break out at the corners of her mouth arise to the surface. “Really? Well I’ll have you know that I have had people tortured for making me _all annoyed like that_.”

“The only torture you could put me through that would have any effect would be not letting me tongue-fuck you tonight” Emma said suggestively.

Regina still refused to smile back. “Well, maybe that will be a method of torture I have to apply then.”

Emma moved in closer and placed herself on top of Regina as she whispered “oh I doubt it. You want my tongue sliding into you way too much to deny either of us that.”   

Now there was a hint of the smile breaking through on Regina’s features and she quickly hid it by asking “like this” and closing the distance between their faces to let her tongue slide in between Emma’s slightly parted lips and then further into the blonde’s mouth.

As quickly as she had entered Emma’s mouth she withdrew her tongue and left the blonde with wet, parted lips and her eyes closed. The blonde growled “yeah, just like that. Only with your lower set of lips and the act would be repeated. A lot.”

Regina purred “well, I suppose I should allow that. You really have learnt how to please me extraordinarily well with that nimble tongue of yours. In fact I think you are a much better student when it comes to cunnilingus than to magic.”

In reply to the comment Emma reached down and twisted Regina’s left nipple until the brunette gave an annoyed little yelp. When Regina looked like she was going to admonish the blonde for the move Emma just looked at her with raised eyebrows and Regina shrugged in a way that said that the punishment might have been well deserved.  

Emma moved herself down Regina’s body and peppered the olive skin with kisses wherever she could reach.

When she reached the dark little curls she buried her nose in them and breathed in. She felt Regina gasp and wondered if it was because of the physical contact with an erogenous zone or because of the loving and proprietorial gesture. In the end it didn’t matter, they both got what they wanted.

Emma moved down to Regina’s pink centre and began to lick the warm desire into her mouth. Regina groaned with pleasure and Emma felt new waves of pride and arousal mingle in her blood. Then the Sheriff slowly pushed her tongue into her lovers easily stretched opening and then took it out again. She repeated that several times, each time her face got a little wetter and Regina’s muffled moans became louder.

Emma loved penetrating Regina with her sensitive tongue and even though she couldn’t get as deep or have as much movement to play with the different spots and areas inside the brunette as she could with her fingers, she knew that Regina still loved it.

Emma ended the tongue-fuck with a long swipe over the entire slit and ending on Regina’s clit and then used her fingers to hold the clitoral hood up to reveal the perfect, almost mauve pearl hiding there.

She knew that Regina preferred to be touched around the tip of her clit and not directly on it. But she also knew that Regina had confessed that Emma was the only one the older woman trusted to lick right on the sensitive pearl, knowing that Emma would never be too rough with it.

She very gently tipped the highly swollen clit with her tongue and Regina gave a loud moan that was almost a scream. It set Emma’s blood on fire and suddenly she just couldn’t get close enough to Regina’s perfect cunt.

She grabbed Regina’s legs and put them on her shoulders. Then she moved forward and grabbing Regina’s thighs she pushed them towards her stomach, leaving Regina’s wet pussy completely at her mercy.  Luckily Regina was very flexible and her legs were almost laying across her stomach now. She frowned at Emma and asked “what are you doing?”

Emma was in too much of a fevered state to answer. All she knew was that she wanted her wet, heated cunt on Regina’s. They had tried scissoring in the way that the blades of two pairs of scissors would connect and found it unwieldy. However, the position they were in now had worked nicely about two weeks ago and Emma needed a repeat success right now.  

She straddled Regina’s hips and ass and placed her soaked, shaved pussy on top of Regina’s. She closed her eyes and began to move it forwards and backwards over the wet pink parts underneath her own. She could feel Regina’s outer and inner labias and even the hard clit as she pressed down. She felt the soft pubic hair rub against her naked, sensitive skin and moaned.

Regina giggled with pleasure and triumph. She knew that she had gotten Emma really worked up now. Whenever the blonde got frustrated it seemed that all control and plans of her actions went out the window and the taller woman could only think of ways to connect their pussies fast and hard.

Regina was about to wonder if this was due to Emma only having had heterosexual sex before arriving to Storybrooke, maybe it was so ingrained in the blonde that when she got really mind-numbingly horny she had to put genitals together? However she didn’t have time to think that far as Emma had now accidentally got the angle just right and the solid mound above the blonde’s pussy was now rubbing right on Regina’s very erect clit.  

The brunette moaned and then shrieked “right there, don’t you dare move an inch. Keep rubbing right there!”

Emma obeyed and stayed put, moving her stomach and hips to rub in circular way. Her own clit wasn’t being effected at this point but everything else on her overheated core was. She knew how hard it was to hit a bulls-eye while scissoring so the fact that she was hitting Regina’s now was all she could ask for.

She was using so much muscle power in her core that she was beginning to sweat, she could already feel a bead forming between her breasts and slowly make its way down her sculpted abs. Suddenly she heard Regina cry out and she realised that the brunette was actually coming! Emma strained to keep her eyes open now and look at the beauty underneath her while she still kept the rubbing motion going.

Regina’s pretty features twisted as if in pain but Emma knew it was just the orgasm reaching full power. Emma now noticed that Regina had been holding on to her own thighs to help keep her legs out of the way and the grip was clearly tightening now. Then the tension left Regina’s body and her legs were released to land on Emma’s shoulders.

Emma received them happily and kissed the one closest to her face. She still felt her pussy throb hard and she knew she needed to come. So she pushed Regina’s legs back towards her stomach and mounted Regina’s orgasm-drenched pussy with her own again and began to ride it. It felt incredible but her clit was still just sliding around aimlessly in the warm wetness and not hitting anything firm to really rub against.

Suddenly Emma had an idea and moved herself a little higher with her feet, which were placed on the mattress, further up Regina’s sides. Now when she lowered her crotch down onto Regina’s hot cunt her clit landed in Regina’s curls. Maybe the hair would stimulate her clit and get her off, she figured and began to ride the sensitive pussy beneath her own.

Regina saw what the blonde was doing and thought two things. One, that wasn’t going to work. Emma’s clit was less protruding then her own and so this position was hard for Emma to reach orgasm in. Two, her own legs were being pushed too hard against her stomach now and it was starting to feel uncomfortable.

She didn’t want to stop the blonde though as she was fully aware that the two orgasms she had achieved today were caused by the blonde, while Emma’s single orgasm had been caused by masturbation. Regina wanted to make her girl really climax now. She reached her fingers down and trailed them through her own pubic hair until they reached under Emma’s pussy. She snaked them further in as Emma kept riding her pussy and as soon as she found Emma’s hard little nub she began to quickly circle on it.

She could hear from Emma’s loud whimpers that this was doing the trick. But it wasn’t enough, she wanted the love of her life to come so hard she felt like there were fireworks in her body. Regina mumbled some words that formed a motion spell and suddenly Emma’s green eyes flew open. She stared at Regina as if the brunette was from outer space and stuttered “o-o-oh my god… are your fingers v-v-vibrating?”

Regina smiled smugly and nodded. The smug smile didn’t bother Emma though because now she was coming. She closed her eyes tight and everything went white as the orgasm spread though her, unwittingly she bucked against the vibrating fingers and screamed “REGINA! FUCK!”

When she had finished she slumped against Regina’s raised legs. The brunette was not interested in holding her up like that though and so she spread her legs to the sides and the almost comatose blonde toppled down onto her body. Regina held her close and smiled. She stole another secret sniff of Emma’s blonde locks and closed her eyes in happiness.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you sure about this colour, Ruby? It looks kinda… pink.” Emma asked with a frown as she stared into the newly opened and stirred paint tin.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. The guy at the store says it’ll look red when it’s on the wall. Anyway, it’s just a feature wall. The rest is going to be tastefully light grey anyway” Ruby replied and handed Emma a roller.

Emma shrugged. “Ok, it’s your wall.”

They began to paint in silence. Emma had offered to help paint Ruby’s new flat before the taller girl moved in and Ruby had happily agreed. Partly because she appreciated the help and partly because she had missed talking to Emma.

Ruby had decided not to bring up the threesome thing until Emma signalled that she was ready to talk about it and so the silence ruled supreme as they both thought about the subject. After a while of the swishing of paint rollers on the wall being the only sound heard, Emma cleared her throat.

“So, um. I’ve thought about your idea. About the three of us in bed I mean” she clarified and went back to painting in a distracted and listless way.

“Um-hum. Do I sense a rejection coming up there, blondie?” Ruby joked and winked at Emma before focusing on the wall again.

Emma put the roller down and mumbled. “No. Well, um. No. In fact I think it would be a really interesting idea. But the reason I freaked out when you suggested it and to be honest the reason I am still freaking out is… Regina.”

Ruby stopped painting and looked at Emma. “Yeah, I kind of gathered that she wouldn’t be too happy. So have you talked to her about it? Should I be dodging fireballs?”

Emma shook her head and replied “no, I haven’t really figured out how to bring the topic up. I think it would be a good exercise in sharing and trusting for both her and me but I’m not sure I can convince her of that. I don’t want her to have to feel jealous or threatened in any way, she’s had a crappy love life all her life and I want this relationship to be the good one, you know?”

Ruby smiled sadly at her. “Yeah, I get it. I don’t want to see her hurt either. Mainly because she deserves better but also because I remember what happens when she gets her heart broken. I don’t really want to have to rip soldier’s throats out as a wolf to protect your mother again. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt.”

Ruby’s tone was light but her eyes showed sadness and regret. Emma was once again reminded that everyone else in this town had so much more history with Regina. All of a sudden the threesome felt like a way to mend some old wounds as well. But maybe she was just justifying wanting to have the two gorgeous brunettes in bed.

Suddenly she started to feel a headache coming on. This was getting too complicated. She focused on painting and silence fell in the room again.

Then Ruby dropped the roller on the floor. It splashed paint up her torn jeggings but she didn’t care as she exclaimed “I think I’ve got it!”

Emma stared at her with a furrowed brow. “Got what?”

Ruby smiled a suggestive smile at her and cooed “I think I know how to convince the Mayor to agree to let me into her bed.”

Emma still looked confused. “Uh-huh? And what is that?”

Ruby’s eyes went big and she hissed “mirrors!”

“Huh? What you’re going to be on the other side of the mirror like Sidney Glass was back in fairy tale land?” Emma asked sceptically.

Ruby slapped Emma’s shoulder and exclaimed “no you pervert! I’m not going to spy on you through the mirror. You’re going to use the mirror as a prop. Here’s the plan…”

When she had finished explaining to Emma the blonde was ready to try it. She wasn’t quite sure it would work but she couldn’t see the harm in trying this particular scheme. She felt very happy to have Ruby’s thoughts and suggestions at her disposal. No matter what happened with the threesome she was glad to be able to turn to Ruby for love life advice.  

Even if this particular plan didn’t work out… the mirror thing could be a lot of fun in the bedroom she mused. Suddenly she couldn’t stop thinking about the full, red lips of Storybrooke’s Mayor as she painted the crimson wall.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a late Sunday night. Henry was just getting ready to go to bed. Emma had insisted that all three of them should watch Gremlins and Henry had absolutely loved the movie. Emma wasn’t sure that Regina was such a fan but the older woman had laughed a few times.

What Emma didn’t know was that Regina didn’t care much about the movie at all, what she cared about was that they were all safe and happy as a family and that she had spent the movie with Emma’s arm draped around her shoulders and the chance to lean her head on Emma’s shoulder whenever she wished. The movie could have been three hours of tractor pulling and Regina would have been happy. Naturally she wasn’t going to tell her two lovable idiots that though.  

“Goodnight moms” Henry said and waved at them before going upstairs.

Emma saw Regina wince and asked the brunette “are you ok?”

Regina was still looking at the retreating figure of their son. “He didn’t hug or kiss us goodnight.”

“Aww, babe. I’m sorry. I’m sure he just forgot. But yeah, he’s growing up. Don’t worry though… I’ll still need a hug and a kiss goodnight” she quipped and lent in to kiss Regina’s soft cheek.

Regina looked at her and her brown eyes twinkled slightly as she whispered “you’ll be getting more than that, _Sheriff_.”

Emma immediately jumped up on her feet, sending Regina reeling on the sofa as she pulled her arm away. She ignored Regina’s irritated stare and asked “what the hell are we doing down here then? The kid is in his bedroom, our bedroom is soundproofed and you put that thingy in where we get warned if Henry comes close to the door, right? Let’s get into bed.”

Regina slowly and elegantly stood up and adjusted her pencil skirt before deigning to answer. “No need to be that crude. But yes, let’s go upstairs, dear.”

Regina led the way and Emma followed while unashamedly staring at the brunette’s ass. Halfway up the stairs Emma inadvertently made a low growling noise at the back of her throat as she watched Regina’s exquisite assets in motion. Regina turned and stared at Emma who all of a sudden felt like a fourteen year old caught staring down her teacher’s blouse.  

Then Regina slowly raised an eyebrow in a suggestive way and ever so subtly winked at Emma before turning back and continuing to gracefully walk up the stairs in her high heels.  Emma had the strangest wish to fistpump the air but just shook her head at the childish notion and walked on.

It was an hour later that they were both lying on their back next to each other. Both were panting and looking at each other in rapt admiration. Emma was the first to speak.

“You are freakin amazing in bed! You know that, right?” She panted out and smiled hugely.

Regina rolled over to her side and started to caress Emma’s clavicles with her finger tips as she replied “so are you. I guess we just complement each other both in and out of bed. I would also venture a guess that you’ll ask for vibrating fingertips every time now?”

Emma laughed as she answered “well I doubt I’ll ever say no if you are willing to do it. It felt amazing when you fingered me and made your fingers vibrate in there as you rubbed my g-spot.”

Regina just smirked and leant in to kiss Emma softly. When their lips had parted the brunette mumbled tiredly “if there is anything else you want to try do just let me know. I have always been what they call adventurous in bed and I don’t shock easily.”

Emma felt nervous all of a sudden. Now was the perfect time to suggest the mirror thing. She just had to steel herself and try to sound casual. She took a deep breath.


	12. Chapter 12

After preparing herself with a deep breathe, Emma put her hand over Regina’s, which was still tracing patterns over the blonde’s clavicles, and said “right. Well there is one thing I have been thinking about. Actually, it’s something that Ruby mentioned that she likes to do when she has one of her dates over.”

Regina shifted her glance from Emma’s chest and neck to her eyes and Emma saw a wary glint in the chocolate-brown eyes meeting her own. “You discussed _sex_ with Ruby while you painted?”

Emma didn’t hear alarm bells in her mind at this. She heard an air raid siren.

She smiled apologetically at Regina and mumbled “maybe I need her advice. You guys are all somewhere in your fifties and sixties if we count the years you didn’t age. You all have more experience than I do.”

Regina looked placated and Emma was glad that she had been able to calm her love and that she had actually been speaking the truth. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to Regina or trick her. She had to walk the line and just convince Regina of this new idea in increments. Beginning with the mirror and then introducing the idea of Ruby.

Regina ran her index finger over Emma’s cute nose and smiled at her as she purred “so, what did your experienced wolf-friend suggest?”

Emma frowned as she thought about how to phrase this and then started with “I…um… I don’t know why I haven’t thought about this before considering how hot you are but what would you think if I asked if we could have mirrors in here? Like a big one on the wall and one in the ceiling maybe?”

Regina smiled incredulously at her. “That’s it? You’re making this much fuss about wanting to make love in front of mirrors. Oh darling, that’s nothing.“

Regina waved her hand lazily and a large mirror appeared in the ceiling. Then she waved towards the wall and a standing mirror which was taller than Emma was appeared there. Regina nodded to it and said “I made that one portable so we can play with angles.”

Emma stared open-mouthed at the mirrors and felt shocked at how easy that had been. The brunette next to her gave a low laugh in her dulcet tones and in response to Emma’s facial expression she said “I have a lot of experience with mirrors, Emma.”

Then the brunette got up and slowly walked over to the standing mirror. She inspected her naked body neutrally and then looked back through the mirror to Emma on the bed. When she was sure that the blonde was looking at her she ran her hand over her hip and her waist and then to her front to grip a firm breast with one hand.

Emma tried not to swallow hard but she failed and Regina, observant as always, detected it and smiled as she provocatively squeezed the breast she was holding. Then she let go of it and slid her hand down her slim stomach and into the dark hair on her mound. The chocolate-brown eyes were still fastened on Emma’s and as Regina began to play with her clit Emma’s eyes grew big.

Regina hissed “come here, _Saviour_.” Emma got up so fast it almost made her dizzy and she walked round until she was behind Regina. Being slightly taller gave her a nice view in the mirror now and she grinned wolfishly at the beautiful brunette touching herself.

Emma leant in close and kissed Regina’s ear before letting her hand join Regina’s between the shorter woman’s legs. She put her fingers on top of Regina’s and applied a little more pressure, pushing Regina’s featherlight touch on her clit further in. Regina moaned and leaned her head back on Emma’s shoulder.

Regina knew that she should be satiated after the hour of lovemaking earlier and she knew that they should go to sleep as they had work tomorrow. But the rapt look in her clearly very aroused and painfully beautiful lover’s green eyes meant that she had to have more of this. Much, much more.

She loved the way Emma looked at her and she adored the idea of putting on a show for Emma, so the mirrors were a very good idea. However, Regina was sure that they were not what the blonde really wanted. There was something else her darling girl wanted to do in bed but was scared to mention. Regina hoped that this would make Emma feel more confident about asking for what she really wanted.   

When Regina was nearing orgasm she stopped Emma’s hand and whispered “not here, I can’t be standing up for this one. I’m too tired, let us go back to bed.”

Emma just nodded, too dumbstruck by Regina’s beauty to speak once more. Emma leant down and placed one arm under Regina’s knees and the other under her shoulders and then she lifted her up and carried her to bed like a child.  

Regina leant into Emma with complete trust in the blonde’s ability to carry her and kissed and bit at Emma’s neck. The blonde laid her lover down on the bed and got in next to her. She got a look at herself in the mirror in the ceiling and for once in her life felt insecure.

Childbirth and the following lactating had left her breasts less firm than Regina’s and caused stretchmarks on her lower abdomen, her defined muscles looked less feminine than Regina’s natural slenderness and she even found her long blonde tresses to look dull compared to Regina’s shining, thick and perfectly maintained hair.

Regina caught her frowning and found her gaze in the mirror. “Emma? What’s wrong?”

Emma cleared her throat and tried to sound less pathetic than she felt. “Um, this is going to sound dumb. But I always kinda thought of myself as a really good-looking woman. I’ve always been able to get any man I’ve wanted and god knows I have gotten lots of attention from men I sure as hell didn’t want. And more importantly, looking in the mirror I have been very happy with what I saw. But looking at you… I just feel like such an ugly duckling.”

Regina looked at her with confusion and slight irritation. Emma began to worry that the brunette was going to bark some sarcastic comment at her or tell her that she was being silly and just fishing for compliments.

Instead the brunette just turned to her side so that she could see Emma without the involvement of a mirror. She caressed a few blonde strands of hair away from Emma’s cheek and tucked them behind the younger woman's ear. Then she softly spoke in a voice that was usually only kept for telling Henry or Emma that she loved them.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your features looks finer and more artfully crafted than an elf’s. Your body is the exact right combination of feminine elegance and toned strength. The colour of your eyes look like the forest in sunlight and your smile could light up the darkest of halls. That golden mane of yours that you can either curl into dainty princess curls, leave down as wild tresses or put up in a stylish hairdo is extraordinary. Your hands are elegant with those long beautiful fingers” Regina made her point here by grabbing Emma’s hand and interlacing their fingers before continuing.

“Your breasts are soft and just the right size for my hands to cup them. You have those long, sublime legs ending in that toned bottom with just the right amount of meat on it. And don’t even get me started on the thing of beauty between your thighs. All that and to really drive the knife in for every other creature trying to be as beautiful as you, there are those cheekbones of yours which I swear have a magic of their own. You are so far from being an ugly duckling as you can be, considering that you are in fact the most beautiful of swans” Regina whispered reverently before leaning in for a kiss. 

Then the brunette gave a dry chuckle before continuing “the discussion on whether I or your mother is the fairest in the land has finally been settled. The fairest in all of the lands is her daughter who also happens to be my future wife. If you’ll have me one day that is, my beautiful darling.”   

With that Regina rolled on top of Emma and kissed her to keep her from answering. They made love under the mirror as Emma had wanted, but they did it lovingly and almost shyly, afraid to break the tender mood and the perfect symmetry of their feelings for each other. In the end they were gazing into each other’s eyes more than they gazed at their female forms moving together in the mirror.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

“I want to come with you” Regina stated in a way which showed that it was an unavoidable fact and not in any feasible way a question.

Emma looked at her with confusion. “You… You want to come with me to help Ruby move? Why?”

“Well how else am I to ensure that the two of you don’t end up having discussions about sex all day? _Again_ ” Regina asked caustically and checked her hair in the hallway mirror.

The blonde looked at what must now qualify as her girlfriend, although the word seemed strangely inappropriate for the imposing woman in front of her, and wondered if this was a good idea. She put her hands in her back pockets and just replied “well, it wasn’t _all_ day. The topic came up once. But ok, sure. I’ll drive.”

After a car ride with Regina backseat driving and Emma counting to ten three times, they arrived at Ruby’s new apartment.

Regina looked at the derelict building and muttered “Gold really needs to start looking after his property better. I wonder if there is something in the town charter I can use to force him renovate some of these buildings. It has been about thirty years after all and these houses need some basic upkeep.”

“I can’t disagree with you there, Mayor” Ruby said as she sauntered over with a box in her arms.

Regina stared at the taller, slim woman. She looked into the big piercing eyes meeting hers and searched for the fear she had seen before but she found very little of that at all. In fact, the werewolf’s eyes were almost as impossible to read as her facial expression was.

Ruby stared back while keeping her face neutral, realising that Regina was trying to read her. She didn’t want to challenge the jealous woman but she didn’t want to back down and loose Regina’s respect either. She had to make up for her behaviour in the diner and this seemed like a good place to win back some of the ground she had lost.

Emma was starting to freak out. Why were they staring at each other like that? Should she stop them? Were they about to scratch each other’s eyes out or was this normal? Fairytale creatures were so much drama and hard work she thought to herself and felt suddenly drained.

Ruby started to feel the weight of Regina’s powerful eyes and decided to bow out gracefully. She smiled at Regina and said “I’m glad that Emma brought you. I can use someone to help lead this so called moving party. The dwarves are sweet but _so_ unorganized. Dopey and Happy have carried my dresser up and down the stairs twice because they couldn’t remember if they were coming or going with it.”

Emma laughed and even Regina cracked a small smile and sighed “well, why doesn’t that surprise me?”

Ruby smiled back at her and then indicated the open truck of her car which contained four cardboard boxes. “I think those boxes are the last ones actually. If I can just make sure that the dwarves get the bed, the bookshelf and the dresser in place we should be done.”

Regina regarded the boxes with a blasé air and then drawled “if I can just see what it looks like up there to ascertain where I am going, I can magic the boxes up in one move. It’ll save time.”

Ruby raised her eyebrows in surprise and let her face show how impressed and grateful she would be. “Really? That sounds great as one of the boxes is really heavy actually. Thanks Regina.”

“Don’t mention it. Do you want me to move that one too” Regina asked as she pointed a glove covered finger at the box in Ruby’s arms.

“No, this one is light and I already have it so I’ll just take that up. Come on in” Ruby replied and started to walk up the stairs. Regina followed her and Emma dawdled after them while trying to watch out for the dwarves who were apparently carrying Ruby’s furniture all over the place.

Walking up the stairs Regina smiled to herself as she wondered if Emma was following their secret tradition of watching each other’s rears while climbing stairs. This was a dangerous thing to think as she was following Ruby up the stairs at the moment and inadvertently found herself staring at the skinny brunette’s tight little derriere.

Regina closed her eyes tight for a second and cursed herself for looking at another woman’s assets. She vowed not to do it again and kept her eyes trained on the ceiling above them as they ascended. Meanwhile Emma was still worried about the dwarves and shouted out “Happy! Where are you with that dresser?”

“The morons carried it next door. I sent Doc to get them to come back with it. I told them not to start doing crap before they ate breakfast. For some reason the dumbasses think they can skip meals on weekends and not have their blood sugar effected” Grumpy huffed from inside Ruby’s apartment.

Emma put her hand on Regina’s shoulder as they walked inside and whispered “babe, if they keep getting it wrong, maybe you can just poof the dresser up here?”

“I’m not a removal company, dear. But yes, to speed things up I can do that. With one caveat, you don’t call me _babe_ in public again” Regina replied tersely.

Emma rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. Ruby put her box down on the bed that Grumpy and Bashful had just moved over by the feature wall. Regina was staring at the brightly-coloured wall and frowning. Emma looked at her and suddenly knew what the Mayor was about to say but not sure how to stop her.

Emma quickly said “Regina! Isn’t the wall a nice…” at the same time as Regina announced “that is a very unpleasant shade of pink. I can’t believe Gold would do that to an innocent wall.”

There was a second’s silence which Regina quickly understood. “Oh I see, you painted it that colour? Well I apologize if my comment sounded rude. I just wasn’t prepared for something so… pink.”

Ruby just laughed and replied “yeah, it’s pretty bad. The guy in the store said it would dry darker and look red but nope… it still looks like strawberries crushed in milk.”

Regina turned her head and gazed at the wall again before musing “you’re right. It is the exact colour of crushed strawberries in milk. No one seems to eat that in Maine, do they? I remember that we had that back home all the time.”

Ruby nodded and stood next to Regina while looking at the wall as well. “Yeah, I can still taste the sun-warmed strawberries mushed in the lukewarm milk. Then you added a dollop of honey on that and voila – heaven in a bowl.”

Regina chuckled quietly. “Yes, that was nice. The true taste of summer.“

Ruby glanced at the shorter brunette who seemed completely lost in memories. “I suppose we could get buy some strawberries, milk and honey and celebrate my move with it tonight? I bet your girl hasn’t tasted it” Ruby added and pointed at Emma.

Emma shrugged and muttered “I’ll try it if the milk is cold. Lukewarm milk sounds like bad news to me.”

Regina, Ruby and even Grumpy chortled at her and Grumpy barked “you spoiled people and your fridges.”

Emma raised her eyebrows and found herself wishing she had brought Henry, who was clearly the only one who would understand her disgust here.

Regina waved her hand and suddenly Ruby’s four boxes appeared by the end of her bed. The Mayor took her gloves off as she said “I closed the trunk of your car as well. Oh and you do realise that we will have to eat strawberries and milk on the floor unless you invest in a dining table?”

“Oh yeah! I was meant to stop by Gold’s to pick up an old table that he had in the back. It only has three chairs but it’ll do until I buy something new” Ruby said and bit her lip, unsure of what to do now.

Grumpy immediately jumped to the rescue. “Me and the boys will go get it! If I can just figure out where Happy and Dopey are. Doc should have found them by now!”

Regina sighed and then closed her eyes for a second before she intoned “they’re downstairs. Arguing like the cretins they are.” Then she waved her hand and suddenly a dresser carried by two dwarves and a third dwarf waggling his finger at his companions showed up in the middle of the room.

Ruby didn’t even look at them as they appeared. Her eyes were locked with Regina’s as she said in a clearly impressed and suddenly quite seductive voice “wow, your abilities really are _impressive_. I would really love to know what else you can do.”

Regina smirked at her knowingly and purred “really? I thought Emma would have told you all about my magical skills?”

All of a sudden Emma felt like she was blushing and she looked at the four dwarves in front of her and noticed that they all looked as embarrassed as her but a hell of a lot more confused. Emma wasn’t sure if she should break the sexual tension in the room to make herself and the dwarves comfortable or encourage the sudden flirtation between the brunettes.

She settled for something in between and turned to Grumpy. “Why don’t you guys go over to Gold’s and get that table and those three chairs?”

Grumpy, Bashful and Happy nodded and Doc added “sure thing! We’ll do that and then we should probably be going. It’s time for our lunch soon you see and I don’t think the boys should skip anymore meals today. It makes them awfully confused.”

Emma gave a dry laugh and muttered “yeah, _confused_. That’s the word for it.”  

Doc didn’t seem to get the sarcasm but Regina and Ruby both did and looked grinningly at Emma, especially Regina who always looked quite proud when her partner showed any sign of bitchiness.

Emma felt bad and immediately tried to smooth it over by thanking the dwarves for using their free morning to help out a fellow citizen. Grumpy nodded solemnly and said “Red is family and we’ll be there any time she needs us. Ain’t that right, fellas?”

The other three dwarves agreed loudly and then followed Doc out who said they should get to Gold’s before they got too hungry.

As they left Emma looked confused and burst out “hey. Where’s the rest of them? I thought they always travelled in a pack of seven?” Both Ruby and Regina seemed to ignore the question and looked back at the wall. Emma sighed and wondered why she was always the one to ask these questions.  

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Emma watched Ruby and Regina looking at the wall as if they were assessing the damage. She didn’t know if it was her imagination but Regina seemed to stand a little bit prouder and Emma wanted to high five Ruby for at least slightly breaking through the former Queen’s high walls and complimenting her successfully.

The blonde walked over and put her arm around Regina’s waist, she knew that her lover didn’t like cute gestures in public but she figured that this was discreet enough to be allowed. Now they were all staring at the all too bright reddish-pink wall.  

Ruby sighed and pointed to it while mumbling “I’ll paint it again tomorrow. Today I just want to get settled in and not have to sleep with the smell of paint keeping me awake tonight.”

Regina grabbed Emma’s hand from her waist and Emma’s heart sank as she worried that her touch had been unwelcome. But then she felt Regina grab her other hand with hers and hold both their hands out to the wall.

In her distinct smoky voice she said “this would be a perfect time to practice your magic, dearest. As it’s not our wall to play with I’ll help you. Remember when we moved the moon in Neverland?”

Emma nodded and then realised that as she was standing behind Regina with her hands on either side of the shorter brunette, Regina clearly couldn’t see her nod. She gave an “uh-huh” noise as confirmation instead.

“Good. Now focus on the wall but think about the colour red. Ruby, what shade would you like it?” Regina queried while still gazing at the wall.

Ruby looked slightly shocked which was partly due to the unexpected magic help she was receiving and partly due to Emma and Regina practically cuddling in front of her. She couldn’t focus on a proper response and just blurted out “um, any shade as long as it’s red.”

“Very well. Emma, I suggest we both focus on the red of my apples. Can you do that?” Regina asked in a professional tone.

Emma leaned in a little closer to make the most of the closeness of her lover and jested “sure, god knows I see enough of them around the house. Can’t go anywhere without tripping over a bowl of those freakin’ apples.”

Regina pushed Emma’s foot with her own for the remark and snarled “focus on the particular red of my apples and make the wall bend to your wish and change colour. Ready?”

“Yep. Thinking apple red as much as I can, babe. I mean Regina!” Emma quickly corrected herself.

Regina kicked at Emma’s foot again and Ruby hid a grin behind her hand. Regina was still covering Emma’s hands with her own on either side of her body and holding them towards the wall. All of a sudden magic streamed out of both Emma’s and Regina’s hands and hit the wall. It slowly spread across the wall and gradually the wall changed from dark pink to apple red.

Regina let their hands drop and released Emma’s hands as she announced “now _that_ is a red wall, Miss Lucas” with a smug smirk at Ruby.

Emma looked at the wall and wondered how much she had actually helped and how much of it Regina had just done on her own, but still. She had to admit that it was a neat trick and that the wall looked infinitely better.

Ruby on the other hand was still looking at Regina and her self-assured smirk. In fact Regina noticed that the lanky beauty was most certainly looking at her smirk, as she was openly staring at the shorter brunette’s lips. The look was clearly sexual and accompanied with a smile, which was in the truest form of the word wolfish, and Regina felt like the werewolf could jump forwards to kiss her any second.

Regina shot a glance at Emma as to warn the blonde that her friend was staring again but Emma seemed to already have noticed and was grinning happily at the sight.

Regina felt her temper rise at the two grinning beauties. “Alright, what is going on here?”

Both smiles died on the two friend’s lips instantaneously.  Emma looked busted all of a sudden and just spluttered “huh?”

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Ruby this time. “Miss Lucas? Care to explain?”

“What?” Ruby asked, stalling for time.

“I’m not stupid. The two of you are up to something and it involves me. Spit it out!” Regina snapped while staring back into Emma’s green eyes.

Emma looked at Ruby for support and Ruby shrugged as to say “it’s your call”. Emma felt that she should be honest, she could never keep secrets from Regina anyway and she didn’t like having plans that she couldn’t tell her soulmate about.

The blonde strode over to Regina and took her hands in hers. “Well, with the risk of this ruining your plan to eat berries with rancid milk tonight I… should tell you what Ruby and I have been discussing lately.”

Regina started to worry. Despite Emma’s joke her tone sounded serious. Emma noticed that she was worrying Regina as she could see that irresistible vein in Regina’s forehead begin to show. She realised that she quickly had to calm the situation down. The blonde chewed her cheek for a second and then continued speaking.

“Regina. You know I love you very much. And that I love what we do in bed, all of it! So I want you to know that I don’t want to make you at all uncomfortable or suggest something you find weird. If you hate what I am about to propose you say no and no one will mention it ever again. No grudges or guilt-trips or sulking, I promise. If you are not 100 % on board I don’t even want to think about it again. Ok?”

Regina raised an eyebrow and said under her breath “I’m not sure I like where this is going. But yes, I am aware of that and I expected nothing else.”

“That goes for me too. From my point of view the most important thing here is that you two are happy. You two and Henry are such a lovely family and I don’t want to do anything to cause any trouble between you.” Ruby piped up.

Regina looked over at Ruby quizzically and muttered “I see” before turning back to Emma.  

Emma steeled herself and blurted “you know Ruby’s idea with the mirrors in the bedroom?”

“Yes?” Regina replied wearily.

“Well, I was kind of hoping that we could warm up to the idea of seeing ourselves and enjoy the feeling of being watched so that we… could switch the mirrors out for… well Ruby” Emma said and prayed that Regina wouldn’t explode or even worse, look sad or hurt.

There was silence for a second and then Regina sighed and stated tersely “so that was what you were really desiring when you suggested the mirrors. I see. So, would Miss Lucas be there only as an observer or as a participant?”

Emma wasn’t sure if she dared to interpret Regina’s question as there was hope or not. But she answered quickly “just to watch! At first at least, after that… well… If we like having her there we were kinda hoping we might try out a threesome? But that is only if the observing thing works out for everyone.”

Regina huffed and snarled “absolutely not!”

Both Emma and Ruby drew in breath hastily. Ruby was the first to regain her speech. She stepped over to Regina and lightly put her hand on the shorter woman’s arm and said in kind tones “are you saying no to all of it or just the threesome bit?”

Regina quickly turned her head towards Ruby and looked like she was going to bite Ruby’s head off. Ruby soothingly continued speaking before Regina could scream at her.

“Because I am happy to just watch and never touch either of you! To be honest I just want to try something new because… well… this is really embarrassing but maybe Emma already told you about my problem? I get very over-aroused after I have changed back from being a wolf. Ordinary sex or masturbation doesn’t work. It seems that I need things to be… on a higher level of eroticism. Does that make sense?”

Regina nodded grudgingly and so Ruby continued.

“I suggested this… well, in fact I kinda hoped to be with the two of you from the moment I realised that you were destined to be together. The simple reason being that you two together are the sexiest thing I can imagine. And I’m supposed to be straight! Although having googled it I am pretty sure that both you and I are Pansexual. Emma’s probably just bisexual, I think” Ruby said and looked lost in thought for a second.

Regina huffed out a frustrated breath and snarled “I don’t know what you are babbling on about anymore. But yes. If we are talking about you being merely an observer, Miss Lucas, then yes. We can try that. It wouldn’t be the first time I had… an audience. Nor would it be the first time I found that scenario arousing. I rather like the idea of someone seeing private acts, as you well know, Emma.”

Emma looked up in shock at that and it broke her brief reverie on why Ruby would assume her sexuality was different from hers and Regina’s.

The blonde was so damn relieved and happy that Regina had said yes. If she was honest she was mainly relieved that Regina wasn’t angry or disappointed in her and secondly glad that Regina had said yes to parts of the sexual adventure.   

Emma happily replied “oh, that’s why you always feel me up in public? I thought it was the rush of risking getting caught, but you actually like being watched? That’s actually really good news.”

Regina moved closer to Ruby until they were so close that Ruby could feel the heat from the shorter woman’s body. The room suddenly felt eerily silent and colder than before.

Then Regina growled in a low and deadly voice “let me clarify one thing though… _wolf._ If you touch Emma without me giving you permission I will personally remove whatever body part you dared to lay on my true love’s body and then boil it and serve it to your grandmother. Understood?”

Ruby felt fear seep into her celebratory relief and forced herself to reply “yes, of course Regina.”

Emma cleared her throat to break the suddenly lethal mood. “Right, looks like I am going to be naked in front of the two sexiest women in Storybrooke. No pressure there then. So… does anyone know where the hell those dwarves went with the table? I for one am not having yak’s milk and blueberries on the floor. That’s just barbaric!”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> First of all. Trigger warning. Someone inappropriately touches Regina briefly in this chapter. Obviously she makes them pay, but I still wanted to flag it up.
> 
> Now dear readers… You might remember the phrase HandQueen was coined in the prequel to this story. Well… that's sort of back in this chapter.

 

Regina woke up with a start. She looked over and saw Emma sleeping soundly on her stomach next to her. Regina reached her hand out and gently placed it on Emma’s naked back. Touching Emma’s soft skin always calmed her.

She hadn’t dreamt a nightmare. But she had dreamt something which got her heartbeat racing frightfully. It wasn’t an unusual wet dream for her, she had dreamt this before. But this time it had been different.

The setting was the same, it was those crowded subway carriages she had experience when she left Storybrooke for a long weekend in New York a year after her curse had been enacted. She had needed a change of scenery and enjoyed the feeling of triumph that she could leave Storybrooke and experience the world while Snow White and the other idiots could not.

Regina had been standing on the crowded subway which so tightly packed with people that everyone was pushed together like sardines. A young man had brushed his hand on the back of her thigh and when she turned to stare at him he had apologized with a sleazy grin.

Obviously she had used her high heels and experience with stepping on peasants to bury her heel into the young man’s soft Converse shoes and then claimed it was an accident with a sarcastic imitation of the man‘s sleazy grin. She had watched him hobble off at the next station and smiled at the memory of the cracking sound of the man’s two smallest toes as her heel landed on them with the full force of her rage. 

A young woman, probably in her early twenties Regina guessed, had stood next to her and unfazed Regina had turned to her and said “if that ever happens to you make sure you scream that you are being touched so everyone can hear, identify the little ogre who did it so everyone can see who he is and then report him to the nearest law enforcement personnel or security guard. Understood?”

The young woman had nodded and smiled fawningly at Regina who had ignored the woman to daydream about what she would have done to the little slime if she had her magic. It would have been more than crushed toes then.

That night in her costly hotel room she had a wet dream where she was stuck on one of those cramped subway trains with a lover.

She dreamt about standing in front of a man or woman, her brain had not specified their gender as they were standing behind her, whom she was currently bedding and feeling their gaze slide over her body. Her subconscious imagined inching closer to them as the busy carriage jolted and letting their bodies collide fully. Then feeling their hand discreetly slide up the inside of her thigh.

No one around them noticed as they all focused on their newspapers or books. The hand kept sliding higher up her stocking-clad thigh and now the action was making her skirt hike up slightly. In the dream Regina didn’t care though because now the hand was at her crotch and was softly pushing against her pussy through the flimsy lace fabric of her panties.

As the undisclosed lover found her clit and started to rub the lacy panties over it Regina drew in breath loudly and got the attention of the people around her in the carriage. Her dreaming mind knew that what was happening was subtle enough, with the slight movement hidden by so many tightly packed bodies, that no one could prove that she was in effect having intercourse but that _they all suspected it._

They all looked at her and assumed that she was somehow being pleasured and she found it so incredibly arousing.  In that first dream her lover had rubbed her to orgasm through her panties and when she woke up she realised that she had been touching herself in her sleep. Since then she had dreamt about it a handful of times and fantasised about it several times.

Often she regretted not using her power as Queen in the Enchanted Forest to make people watch her during sex, it would have been ever so easy to find both audience and participants. There were no laws against indecency or anything like that, she was free to do whatever she liked. But then she figured that doing that in her old world might have undermined her authority.

It was alright for people here, where sex is power and sells better than anything else, to be able to guess what the Mayor looked like when she was pleasured. However, if the patriarchal peasantry and nobility of the Enchanted Forest had seen it they would have been reminded that she was only a flesh and blood woman after all. That was not the message she had wanted to send.

Getting back to this particular night in their bed in Storybrooke. This night when she woke up panting with a heart beating unhealthily fast, the dream had been different. It had still been the busy subway train, it had still been a lover behind her sliding their hand up her thigh.

But this time she had felt soft, full lips quickly sneak in for a kiss on Regina’s neck as the carriage jolted slightly. Not only had Regina felt what her brain assumed was feminine lips but also long eyelashes which felt thicker than usual, proof of mascara, so this time it was almost certainly a woman. In the dream Regina had been pleased as she assumed it was Emma. She had even bent her knees ever so slightly to hurry the climbing hand’s ascent up her sensitive thigh.

Then in her dream she had felt the woman behind sneak her hand under the panties and place two fingers just outside her opening and whisper “let me in… or I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow your..” and there Regina moaned out loud and bent her knees even more to get the tips of the fingers inside herself.

Then she woke up in shock as she realised that person about to fuck her in public in her dream had been Ruby! She also realised that she could feel copious amounts of wetness between her thighs, had she been touching herself in her sleep again?

She knew why she had dreamt this of course. It was clearly her saying out loud that she liked people watching her during private acts yesterday coupled with the talk about inviting Ruby Lucas into their bedroom. But she still felt guilty and ashamed.

Regina pondered what to do for a long time. Then she decided that there was really only one option. With a kiss on Emma’s cheek she woke the sleeping blonde. Emma smiled at her and mumbled “hey gorgeous. What time is it? Is it time to get up?”

“No darling. I’m so sorry to wake you. But I needed to tell you something. I needed… well I feel like I have to talk about what I just dreamt” Regina admitted with a slight frown.

Emma woke up a little more and furrowed her brow as she asked “did you have a nightmare? Do you want me to hold you?”

Regina smiled at her and ran her fingers through the tangled blonde hair that had collected on one side of Emma’s face.

Softly Regina replied “no, dear. It was a … erotic dream.”

Emma grinned until a yawn overtook her. She mumbled “so did you wake me to tell me that you were dreaming about me?”

“Well no. That was the problem“ Regina whispered and looked troubled.

Emma just looked confused. Regina sighed and bowed her head down and said quietly “I dreamt about Ruby… touching me.”

Emma stifled a yawn. “Oh, Ruby? Ok. Um. In the dream, did you tell her you loved her?”

Regina stared at her as if she was creature from outer space. “Of course I didn’t! The only two people I love are Henry and you. And well… occasionally I feel a pang of misguided affection for Snow but that doesn’t count” she almost yelped in an agitated voice which was very uncharacteristic for the normally collected brunette.  

Emma held up a hand to stop the shorter woman from speaking, moved onto her side and shuffled her body closer to Regina’s.

Then she soothingly said “ok, ok. I get it. In that case don’t worry about it. It was just a dream, you can’t help what your subconscious does. Clearly the talk about Ruby made your brain misfire and gave you that dream. I’m the one who brought up sleeping with Ruby, I’m hardly going to hold it against you that your brain is processing it.”

Emma reached her arms out to welcome Regina into an embrace and the brunette happily agreed. She laid back down and moved in close to Emma and felt comforted as the blonde’s toned arms closed around her. She smiled slightly and whispered “how do you always manage to make things feel better, Emma Swan?”  

Sadly she didn’t get a response as Emma had rested her head on her soft brown hair and fallen asleep instantly. Regina beamed when she noticed the deep breaths, she envied Emma’s ease with sleep.

The blonde could doze off anywhere and anytime and it only took her seconds to drift off most of the time. Regina’s mind was always working too hard to just relax and shut off like that. She had to work for her sleep with relaxation exercises and calming thoughts.

While she wasn’t aroused, Regina could still feel the soft pounding in her wet centre and thought about reaching her hand down and touching herself. But she didn’t want to wake Emma nor ruin the perfect embrace she found herself in.

She nestled her head against Emma’s shoulder without waking the blonde and listened to her true love’s steady heartbeat. She let her mind relax while she daydreamed about making love to _her_ _Emma_ while Ruby raptly watched. It had been decided that they would try it in two days when Henry was having a sleepover with his grandparents.

She took a deep breath to fill her nose with the warm, divine scent of Emma and smirked to herself. They would show that pretty wolf how it was really done.  


	16. Chapter 16

Everything was set up. Henry was at the Charmings watching the Ghostbusters movies which David has missed due to spending the eighties in a coma. The table in the lounge had some snacks, a chilled bottle of Regina’s homemade apple cider, the usual assortment of luxurious spirits and a large bucket of ice.

Regina was wearing a tight, knee length burgundy dress and looked radiant. She was standing with a glass of brandy, taking the occasional nervous sip.

Emma watched her in surprise, she hadn’t expected Regina to show signs of insecurity. Emma wondered just how much that dream had gotten to the brunette, she was starting to question if this night had been a good idea.

She walked over and kissed Regina’s hair as she put her arms around her waist. She mumbled into the darkbrown tresses “are you ok? We can still cancel this. Just say the word and I’ll tell Ruby that we changed our mind.”

Regina turned her head to glance at the blonde. “Certainly not. I’ve been looking forward to this. I just… want to make sure I get it right.”

Emma kissed her ear sensually and murmured “oh, you _always_ get it right, babe.”

Regina gave one of her low, melodious laughs and it made Emma’s heart sing. Just like that they both knew that were going to be just fine. But Emma did make a mental note to take command a little tonight, just so that Regina could relax and enjoy herself.

The doorbell rang. Emma gave Regina’s hair one last kiss and cheerily said “I’ll get it!”

When Emma opened the front door she saw Ruby standing there in a skimpy black dress which showed off her long, slender legs. Her straight coffee-coloured hair was hanging freely and draped over her shoulders. Ruby’s make-up was subtler than it had been when Emma first came to town and she was reminded that the woman in front of her was more Red than she was Curse-Ruby.

Emma shook her head to stop herself from staring and invited Ruby in. When Ruby entered the room Regina had picked up an empty tumbler. She indicated it to Ruby and said “Hello, Miss Lucas. Drink? I’ve got apple cider, brandy, whiskey, gin and vodka.”

Ruby looked Regina up and down, clearing taking in how the burgundy dress hugged Regina’s curves as if its life depended on it. She whistled low and smiled at Regina, who laughed in a way that showed that she was clearly flattered.

Emma slapped Ruby’s arm. “Really? I’m right here” she added in an incredulous voice.

Ruby giggled and said “what? This evening isn’t going to work unless I get to objectify you both. What do you think I’m here for? To admire the furniture? Anyway, you look great too, Em. I love that green dress!”

“Thanks. It’s new. In fact… I made it myself. With magic” Emma pointed out with barely concealed pride.  

Ruby walked a few steps closer and looked Emma up and down as well. Emma felt a shiver down her spine as the werewolf’s eyes slid over her body. Suddenly she remembered all the times Ruby had licked, kissed, caressed, bit and fucked her body. When Ruby’s eyes reached her own, Emma was sure that her thoughts must be visible in her eyes.

Suddenly Regina drawled “so, how about that drink, Miss Lucas? Or is the sight of my lover all you plan to drink in tonight?” 

Ruby turned as if caught in a forbidden act and looked slightly bashful as she mumbled “gin would be fine. Neat, please… oh and Regina… please call me Ruby. At least for tonight.”

The enigmatic brown eyes met Ruby’s and they gazed at each other for a moment until Regina pensively said “alright. I’ll try… Ruby.”

She poured the sexy lycan a glass of gin and handed it to her in a way that ensured that their fingers would touch. Ruby almost flinched at the feel of Regina’s fingers on her own but soon smiled seductively at the shorter brunette.

Regina walked back to the drinks table and Emma noticed that there was a definite swagger in the older woman’s movements. The Mayor poured a healthy measure of whiskey in a glass, placed two ice cubes in it and brought it to Emma. As she handed it over she repeated the trick of making sure that their fingers touched as much as they could without being a blatant caress.

Emma didn’t flinch at all. Instead she leant forward and kissed the fingers which had brushed against her own. At the end of the brief kiss she slid her tongue out to flick it over the skin on Regina’s knuckle. Regina gave one of her seductive, throaty little laughs and suddenly Emma wanted to fuck her so much that her clit ached.

She looked at her tumbler and drained most of the contents in one big gulp, turning away so that the other two women couldn’t see her slight frown at the strength of the drink. Then she took her high heeled shoes off and pushed them under the sofa.

Regina was sipping at her brandy but paused to ask “what are you doing, dear?”

Emma looked her square in the eye and replied in a low, severe voice “taking my shoes off. And that’s just the beginning. I mean sure, we could make small talk and sip drinks all night. But we all know what we are here to do and we all wanna do it, right? So why wait? I could be kissing your neck right now, _Madam Mayor_. But instead we are standing here wondering how to start. Well… this is how we start.”

With that said Emma hiked her dress up. Unlike Regina she wasn’t wearing stockings. Which meant that all Ruby and Regina were faced with as the dress rode up was her strong, lithe and clearly naked legs as she efficiently pulled the dress up over her thighs to reveal a pair of lace panties in the same moss green colour as the dress.   

She could see Ruby quickly draw in breath and sit down on the sofa from the corner of her eye. But the main focus for Emma’s gaze was the woman she loved. The woman who was looking at her like she didn’t know if she wanted to punish her or reward her for her straight-forwardness.

In one swift motion Emma pulled her panties down and took them off. She threw them at the sofa and they landed next to Ruby. Both Regina and Ruby looked at her now bared, shaved sex and suddenly Emma heard Ruby whisper “what’s that?”

Regina rolled her eyes and snarled “oh please, _do not_ pretend you haven’t seen it before. Remember that I know very well what the two of you used to get up to.”

Emma laughed and corrected “she doesn’t mean my cunt, babe. She means the tattoo. That wasn’t there when she was screwing me, remember?”

Regina looked down at the words _Property of Regina Mills_ and a feral smirk overtook her beautiful mouth. Ruby wasn’t sure how much she dared to interrupt proceedings but her curiosity overtook her and she squinted at the words just before asking “can I see what it says?”

Emma grinned challengingly at Regina and then walked over to where Ruby was sitting on the sofa. She stood mere inches away from Ruby’s face and she knew that the taller woman would be able to smell her budding arousal. Ruby read the tattoo and snickered happily.

This was getting too much for Regina who quickly waved her hand and magically made Emma’s dress slide down to cover her crotch once again. “That’s enough for now. I suggest we take this upstairs as _some of us_ are so eager. Finish your drink Miss Luc… I mean Ruby.”

Ruby looked at her glass of gin and asked “why? I’m not participating, remember? I can watch and have my drink.”

Regina looked rather put out by the fact that she hadn’t thought of that and so she just huffed “very well” and took one last dainty sip of her brandy before carefully putting the tumbler down on a coaster on the table. Then she walked over to Emma, took the blonde’s hand and began to walk them towards the stairs.

Ruby got up and followed them in a slow pace, ensuring that she didn’t crowd the two lovers in any way. Her heart was pounding in her chest and for the tenth time that day she wondered how she was going to control herself while watching the two insanely sexy women devour each other.  


	17. Chapter 17

 

Ruby followed them into the bedroom. Next to the bed was an armchair. It looked out of place and Ruby had to assume they had placed it there for her. She sat down and took a sip of the gin, the strong juniper berry taste stinging her tongue.

On the bed in front of her Emma and Regina were kissing. They were both on their knees and Ruby could see their tongues softly slide in and out of each other’s mouths in the dimmed lamplight. Regina’s hands were grabbing Emma’s ass through the dress and Emma moaned into the kiss.

As Ruby watched, Emma slid her hands around Regina’s waist to land on the zip on her back. She slowly unzipped Regina’s dress as they resumed kissing. Ruby took another sip from her gin and fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat as she realised how wet she was getting.

They were now standing up to give each other access to undress each other. Emma was taking Regina’s dress off and Ruby couldn’t keep her eyes of the body that was being revealed. The burgundy material slid off the tan skin and Emma threw the dress behind them.  Now Regina was only wearing her stay up stockings and a black and red cutout teddy which revealed a lot more than it covered.

Suddenly Ruby’s mouth felt dry. She lifted her glass to take another sip of gin but before she got the glass to her lips Regina had turned to her to look her straight in the eye. Ruby tried to swallow as the intense brown eyes locked gaze with her. Regina smirked at her and whispered in a husky voice ”do you like this garment? I bought it in a lingerie shop in Boston. It’s called _Ruby sin_. Seemed appropriate for tonight.”  

Ruby just nodded but didn’t reply. Emma said what they were both thinking though as she let her fingers caress the outline of the teddy. “Fuck, Regina. How the hell can you be this hot?”   

Regina looked at her and smiled happily. She moved in and kissed the blonde again. They both kneeled back down on the bed. As they once again began to taste each other’s mouths Emma kept moving her hands over every inch of Regina that she could reach.

The green dress that Emma was still wearing was being pushed aside wherever possible as Regina’s greedy hands began to roam the blonde’s body. It didn’t take long until the hindrance of Emma’s clothing annoyed Regina and she waved her hand to undress Emma fully in one swift move.

Ruby could once again do nothing but watch as a sexy female form became visible to her. This time it was a body she knew well. She could remember kissing that little birthmark on Emma’s thigh. She could recollect how Emma’s skin tasted when it got warm. She could remember how the inside of Emma’s pussy felt.  

Emma could feel both Ruby’s and Regina’s eyes on her exposed body and it felt both sexy and forbidden. All she wanted to do was lay herself out on the bed and let the two brunettes feast on her body any way they pleased. But that was not what they were doing tonight. Her job was to make love to Regina and to let Ruby watch. Now, that was a job she was only too pleased to do.

The blonde took her lover’s hand and brought it to her mouth. She slowly let Regina’s long finger slide into her mouth and softly started to suck it. She smiled to herself as she heard both Regina and Ruby draw in breath loudly. As Emma flicked her warm tongue over Regina’s fingertip the older woman moaned and bit her lip.

The Sheriff couldn’t wait any longer, she had to feel Regina’s irresistible cunt. She pulled Regina close and pushed the crotch of the teddy aside. She let her fingers explore the wet and satin-soft slit and then smoothly pinched Regina’s inner labias together in a way that made the brunette give a slight yelp.

Emma smiled apologetically but they both knew that she had very much meant to do it and that she would pay for it later.  Before Regina had the chance to mention it though, Emma started to slide her fingers over Regina’s hard clit. Regina threw her head back and started to slightly move her hips in time to Emma’s rubbing.

Emma used her other arm to grab Regina’s waist to steady her lover as she played with the brunette’s needy clit. She kissed Regina’s neck and the shorter woman grabbed Emma’s ass to have something to squeeze through her pleasure. This meant that her arms were partly obscuring what Emma’s hand was doing between her legs and Ruby moved in her chair so she sat a little higher and could see the action again.  

They continued on like this for a while until Regina began to buck against Emma’s hand. Ruby bit her lip in almost panicked anticipation as she realised that she was about to see Regina Mills orgasm.

As Emma felt Regina start to move in a way that showed her oncoming climax she grabbed the brunette’s waist even harder. She didn’t want Regina to fall but to come right there in her arms. And that was what Regina did. She contained her usual screams and moans a bit and Emma realised that was because they had an audience.

When she had come she slumped forward into Emma’s embrace. Emma held her and kissed her hair. Ruby had the strangest desire to clap or wolf whistle but luckily stopped herself before she did either.

Emma laid Regina down on the bed and straddled her. Regina lazily let her hand slide up Emma’s thigh and hip and then up to Emma’s front. She slid the hand between Emma’s legs as the blonde lifted her crotch off of Regina’s stomach to make room for the perfectly manicured fingers. Then Regina gave Emma’s clit a few appreciative caresses before moving towards the blonde’s entrance.

Emma lifted herself up again and Ruby quickly got up and moved the armchair so that it was angled right in front of Emma. They could now make eye contact and Ruby could see exactly what was happening to the blonde’s very swollen and wet pussy.

She could see Regina raise two fingers to stand at attention just below Emma’s opening. The green eyes found Ruby’s and as she smiled wickedly Emma lowered herself onto Regina’s fingers and began to ride them.

Ruby immediately had to have another sip of the almost finished gin to steady herself. Regina purred “my dearest Emma, how do manage to feel so incredible inside?”

Emma smiled down at her lover and answered between her pants of pleasure “isn’t it obvious? I had my pussy designed to feel just perfect for you, Madam Mayor.“

Regina gave a low, aroused chuckle and added “my compliments on a flawless design” before curling her fingers ever so slightly to put pressure on Emma’s front pussy wall. It felt so damn good and the already incredibly horny Emma Swan knew she wouldn’t last long now. She rode harder and pushed her pussy onto the fingers as if her life depended on it.

Regina recognized her need and placed her thumb out so that it could rub frenetically against Emma’s clit every time the blonde landed back on her stomach. That was what sent Emma over the edge. She came gloriously and completely soaked Regina’s hand to the brunette’s great satisfaction.

As she threw herself forward to land on top of Regina she panted “jesus, and that wasn’t even with vibrating fingers!”

Ruby was painfully aware of how great her desire was getting and she could feel her pussy thud out a heartbeat as more and more blood collected in her by now extremely sensitive pussy. She had to put her glass down on the floor beside the armchair to ensure she didn’t drop it. She was going to ask her hostesses if that was ok when she was distracted by Emma’s words and asked “vibrating fingers?”

Regina turned her head and smiled haughtily at Ruby. “Yes, there is a spell to make anything move at such high speed it vibrates. Our little blonde bombshell here enjoys it when I use that spell on my fingers. However, it isn’t just fingers it can be used on. Allow me to demonstrate.“

Regina softly began to move Emma off of her and down on her side on the bed. Then she got up and manouvered Emma down on her back so she could straddle the still orgasm-fatigued blonde. Regina looked at Ruby to ensure that the other brunette was watching and then she waved her hand over Emma’s right breast.

To Ruby’s shock she could see Emma’s nipple start to vibrate softly. Emma moaned at the sensation and thanked her stars that Regina had apparently decided to ramp things up to impress their guest. Next Regina waved her hand and made the teddy she was wearing disappear to reveal her firm breasts, her slender waist and her trimmed pubic hair hiding an almost dripping honeypot. She was still wearing her black stay-ups.

Regina moved up Emma’s torso so that she was now straddling the blonde’s chest. Then she moved her hips more to Emma’s right so she was just above the vibrating nipple, she lowered herself down and planted her wet warm pussy squarely over Emma’s petite, soft breast.   

She began to ride with low, enticing moans and tried to get her quite protruding clit to rub against the erect and vibrating nipple. Every time the two collided both Emma and Regina would moan. This was getting too much for Ruby, her clit was pounding so hard now that it almost hurt and she could feel her panties being so soaked that she must be getting parts of her dress and the armchair wet.

In her need she had to swallow her pride. She looked at both Emma and Regina but she knew that she was mainly asking Regina as she whimpered “can I please touch myself? I’m not sure I can stop myself.”

This turned Emma on like mad and she immediately growled “hell yes.” Regina however, let Ruby wait a while for her answer as she did belly-dancing moves on top of Emma’s breast to connect the nipple to her clit.

In the end she let her face grow feral with her own need, grabbed Emma’s soft breast to control the pulsating nipple and placed it right on her clit as she pushed herself down on the breast with all her might. She looked at Ruby with eyes burning with desire and snarled “do it. Fuck yourself until you come for us.”

Ruby quickly pushed her hand under her dress and into her panties. She rubbed her clit hard and as she heard Regina scream out her second orgasm, this time without any suppression, she began to come as well. She whimpered into her own touch and her caresses of her clitoris grew rough as she rode out the last wave of the orgasm. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Warning for a scene with magical cock.

As both the brunettes had collapsed to recover from their orgasms, Emma shimmied out from underneath Regina. She laid the brunette down as Regina had down with her not so long ago and took a few seconds to figure out how she wanted her next orgasm. Then it hit her. Regina wasn’t the only one who could impress with her magical sex toys.

As part of her magic studies Emma had been practicing the magic cock spell. That would be a fun thing to do now she realised. She leant down over Regina and whispered into her true love’s ear “do you mind if I fuck you with a cock? It won’t be right away, I need to create it first.”

Regina gave a tired smile and nodded as she panted “that sounds lovely, darling. Do you need help creating it?”

Emma shook her head and sat up. She looked at Ruby who still had her eyes closed and was trying to regain the control of her breathing.

“Hey Ruby. I bet I can show you a magic trick that knocks your socks off. In fact, it’ll knock those ruined panties off. Tell you what, if it doesn’t impress you I’ll owe you a bottle of scotch. If it does impress you, you have to give me those soaked panties as a trophy” Emma shouted over towards the arm chair.

Regina laughed below her and Ruby joined in. Then the lycan replied “sure, cocky! Let’s see it.”

Emma grinned and mumbled “good choice of words there, Rubes.”

She held her hand over her own crotch and closed her eyes to focus. She said the spell quietly to herself and focused all her energy on making her clit into a medium sized cock. When she opened her eyes she saw a throbbing hard-on between her legs.

Ruby just gasped in shock and this made Regina laugh again. The shorter brunette sat up and ran an index finger over the hard cock as she purred “isn’t my girl clever? Look at the pretty toy she made for us.”

Ruby didn’t know what to say so she just stood up on shaky legs. Took her drenched underwear off and threw them onto the bed in Emma’s direction. Emma gave a bow and made Regina laugh once more. There was no way the blonde could keep resisting that noise. She looked at Regina and mumbled “god how I love you” before kissing the brunette’s full lips.

As they kissed Regina switched from just caressing the hard cock with one finger to slowly jerking it off in smooth movements. Ruby just stared at the strange but sexy occurrence and realised that she would have to masturbate again soon.

Regina broke off the kiss and started to get off the bed. Emma watched her leave and whined “baby? Where are you going?”

Regina gave her a reassuring smile and cooed “over here, my love. Come with me.”

She walked over to where Ruby was sitting. Regina confidently placed her hands on the armrests of Ruby’s armchair so that she was standing right in front of the werewolf, slightly bent over.

Ruby didn’t know where to look. The intense, sexual gaze in Regina’s eyes? The hard nipples on the beautiful tits? The stunning expanse of skin that was now so close to her or maybe the dark curls covering the sweet-smelling pussy? In the end her mind decided on the breasts and she stared intently at the two perfectly identical mounds with their dusky areolas. Ruby tried to keep from licking her lips with desire.

Emma saw Regina almost bent over Ruby in the chair and realised that her lover wanted her to fuck her almost on top of Ruby, knowing full well that if Ruby touched either of them she would be facing Regina’s rage.  Emma shook her head at Regina’s ingenious and dirty idea and walked over to the two brunettes.

Ruby looked almost terrified but also incredibly horny. Emma knew that if it had been wolfstime Ruby’s eyes would have turned into her yellow wolf eyes by now and she wondered if Ruby would have been able to control herself this well.

Emma caressed Regina’s arched back and her perfectly rounded sexy ass. Then she moved forwards until the tip of her cock touched the pink velvet of Regina’s heavenly snatch. She rubbed the head of the cock back and forth over the slit, making sure to bump into the tender clit every time.

Regina moaned at the treatment and arched her back a little more. Emma felt like she would explode if she didn’t get to enter Regina soon and so she took a gentle but firm grip of Regina’s hip with one hand and a grip of her throbbing cock with the other and slowly pushed the fake phallus into Regina.

When it was all the way in and they had both moaned at the connecting of their bodies Emma used both her hands to grip Regina’s hips and began to slowly fuck her lover in long, deep movements. She didn’t need to quickly drill it in or penetrate roughly. No one needed to be sore tonight, tonight it was all about soft pleasure and teasing. It was all a glittering show sprinkled with mind-blowing orgasms.

Ruby still didn’t know where to look. She lifted her eyes to face Regina and looked into the chocolate-brown eyes which were glazed over with pleasure. Ruby felt a chill down her spine. As she looked into Regina’s eyes she imagined she could feel what Regina was feeling. She felt the hard and warm cock slide into her as well as the soft feminine hands on her hips.  

This was getting too much. Once again Ruby had to slip her fingers in between her wet labias to play with her erect clit. This time Regina could see what she was doing and with what little strength she had left, the Mayor waved her hand quickly before putting it back on the armrest where it was supporting her.

The wave had resulted in Ruby’s clothes disappearing. The tall brunette was now completely naked in her armchair. Both Regina and Emma smiled happily at the pretty sight and Ruby decided to flaunt it rather than hide it.

Ruby spread her legs by draping them over the armrests, just above where Regina’s hands were. Now both Emma and Regina could see what her fingers were doing to her sensitive pussy. Regina looked appreciatively at the treasure trove and panted “auburn hair? Really? I didn’t see that coming.”

Ruby grinned at her and moaned “you’ll see it coming very soon, Regina.”

Regina was about to roll her eyes at the pun but she was distracted as Emma was closing to her second orgasm and was now increasing the speed of her thrusts. The blonde moved her right hand from Regina’s hip down to the brunette’s clit and began to gently circle the swollen and tender clit while upping the speed of her fucking a little more.

Regina felt the hard cock push in one last time and then begin to throb into Emma’s second orgasm inside her. As Emma was coming she lost the momentum of the rubbing of Regina’s clit and so Regina knew she wouldn’t be having her third orgasm just yet.

Emma screamed Regina’s name at the end of the climax and then backed herself up, making the cock slide out of Regina as it softened. The blonde sat down on the floor as gingerly as she could and tried to remember how to breathe.

Meanwhile below Regina, Ruby was still rubbing her clit while looking Regina straight in the eye. Now it was Regina who was left speechless and unsure of what to do. She watched the hunger in Ruby’s eyes and knew that if she said the word the werewolf would fuck her brains out right here and now.

But that wasn’t going to happen, Regina mused. Not now anyway. So she began to mirror Ruby’s movements. Rubbing her own clit with the same ardour and speed as the taller woman in the chair was rubbing hers. Soon their paces were as perfectly synced as their moans and whimpers. Emma vanished the now useless cock and considered joining them before she realised that she was too tired.

Both brunettes could see desire for each other all over their faces. Regina was tempted to get the lanky beauty to eat her out but then she stopped herself. That was when Ruby began to come. She gave a shriek that sounded quite close to a howl as the orgasm rippled through her tensed muscles and Regina watched as liquid trickled out of the climaxing pussy in front of her.

That sight was what did it for her and she came as well. It was a smaller orgasm as it was her third and she was growing tired after the show they had put on, but it still felt so damn good. She whimpered her pleasure and then slowly fell to her knees on the floor in front of the armchair.

As she landed she could smell the scent of Ruby’s pussy which was now mere inches away from her face. For a second her brain wanted to claim a taste of the exposed cunt as a trophy of her own but she resisted.

Instead Regina moved backwards until she bumped into Emma and could relax back in her beloved’s embrace. As Emma kissed her ear she mused to herself that this game had rules that none of them should try to bend or alter. They would after all have to learn to stick to the rules if they were going to continue this game more nights.

Because if there was one thing all three of them were sure about at that moment it was that they all wanted an encore of this evening. And they wanted it soon.  

   


	19. Chapter 19

A week past by unceremoniously. Emma caught up on paperwork, rescued a cat from a tree, gave two teenage girls a warning for mooning Doctor Hopper and caught a geriatric shoplifter. Regina passed a plan to rejuvenate the park, looked over the amount of parking spaces around the town centre and spent the rest of her time trying to force Gold to renovate the most dilapidated of his numerous buildings.

They spent their evenings playing board games on the evenings when Regina decided what they do, playing the Xbox when Henry got to decide and watching television when Emma got to choose. When Henry had gone to bed Emma and Regina went to theirs and either fell asleep in each other’s arms or made love until they passed out. Everything was happy, normal and peaceful.

Except for the few times they went into Granny’s. Or just saw Ruby somewhere in town.  Whether they were alone or together, both the woman of the Swan-Mills household would feel a tingling sensation in their stomachs and the same persistent thought: when could they invite Ruby into their bedroom?

Ruby on the other hand was busying herself with trying to decorate her new place. She now had brand new furniture and was only really in the market for a new set of cutlery and something to hang on the walls and she would be done. Sure, she had a couple of dates with guys that week but they felt strangely… lacking.

At one point she even considered asking two of the guys she was dating to try out a threesome with her but then she realised that they would probably say no. Anyway, it would most likely be a grave disappointment after watching Emma and Regina if she was honest. That night was still etched in her memory in perfect detail. Even though she hadn’t been allowed to touch them it had all been so erotic that it made her clit twitch just thinking about it.

It was a Friday at about 5 pm. Emma had been checking out a domestic disturbance, which had turned out to be a woman who had left her TV on too loud, meaning that the screaming and fighting that the neighbours reported had actually been from a soap. On the way back to the station she passed Gold’s pawn shop.

She could see the man himself putting something glittering into the window display. It sparkled in the late afternoon sun and caught Emma’s attention. She stopped the car and walked over to see what it was. It turned out to be an old, white gold necklace with a rose cut ruby. It wasn’t too big or garish but just perfectly sized and cut to be classy yet luxurious.     

Emma looked at it and knew how stunning it would look against Regina’s smooth, tan skin. Emma also figured that the fact that it was a ruby could get them into the topic on if it was time to invite Ruby back into their bed. Or well, onto a chair next to the bed.

She haggled for the price with Gold and in the end he let her have it for a fully acceptable price. He didn’t inform Emma of this, but he wanted her to have it and to give it Regina in the hopes that it would make the brunette in a better mood and less likely to keep calling him to talk about building upkeep twice a day. 

As she was driving home to 108 Mifflin Street Emma cursed herself for not having bought a box to put the necklace in. When she arrived she sat there with the necklace and thought of ways to romantically hide the necklace to cover up the fact that she was giving it to her love without a nice box. She could leave it on Regina’s pillow? Or maybe put it in the brunette’s wine glass. No, it all seemed so cliché.

Then it hit her what she should do. She put the necklace on and checked her reflection in the rear view mirror. It didn’t look bad actually, somehow the blood red of the ruby worked quite well with her green eyes. But Emma knew that it would work even better with a gorgeous pair of chocolate-brown ones.

She walked in and announced that she was home. Henry yelled welcome home from his room and Emma could hear Regina give a more subtle greeting from the kitchen. She walked out there to find that the brunette was still in her work clothes and cooking up steaks for the three of them. Emma walked over to her and kissed her hair. Then her cheek. Then her neck. Then her nose and finally the delicious lips.

Regina smiled at her but still admonished “I’m trying to cook. There’ll be plenty of time for your love-sick behaviour later.”

As she said those words she spotted the necklace around Emma’s neck. She turned down the heat on the stove and turned to Emma to have a closer look. “Oh. That’s very beautiful. Where did you get that?”

“What, this old bangle? Oh a homeless guy gave it to me” Emma declared seriously.

Regina stared at her before snarling “don’t be an idiot. This is my town, everyone here might have been cursed but they were most certainly housed.” 

Emma shrugged. “Okay. Maybe he wasn’t homeless, he was actually quite hot. You know, in a badass, muscly, unshaved, screw-you-against-the-wall kind of way. He hung the necklace around my neck and said that it was for the most beautiful woman in Storybrooke. ”

Regina searched her face with a confused and slightly apprehensive look. Finally Emma allowed the smile she had been hiding to show on her face and moved closer to Regina.

“Naturally I answered that I would keep it safe until I got home to her and could do this” Emma whispered in a warm voice as she took the necklace off and slowly placed it around Regina’s delicate neck. When she had fastened the clasp she looked up at Regina who was smiling with amusement but quickly changing it into a cynical frown.    

Regina sighed with a frustrated air and muttered “you really are an idiot, Emma Swan, but the necklace is magnificent.”

Emma kissed her softly before saying “I’m so glad you like it, I saw it in Gold’s shop and knew it belonged on you.” Regina kissed her back and for a moment Emma forgot what it was she was about to say.

Then it came back to her and she added “oh, and it’s a ruby you know.”

Regina smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow. “Is it now? Well we all know how fond you are of those.”

Emma slowly let her hands wander from Regina’s back to her behind and replied “I seem to recall that you were quite fond of her company as well last time. You went on and god damn on about a certain auburn set of curls.”

Regina fidgeted a bit where she stood and fought admitting her interest as she grumbled “well, it’s very rare to find a woman who doesn’t have hair in some shade of brown down there. It made for a nice change.”

“Uh huh” Emma beamed at her and continued “would you like more of that nice change?”

Regina looked at her as she decided on her reply and caressed her new necklace. That was when the plan came to her. She knew the perfect way to enjoy Ruby’s attention, give Emma a reward for the nice present AND show her dominance to both of the younger women.

She ran her fingers through Emma’s blonde locks and smiled at her before proposing “how about I let you have that treat you wanted? As a thank you for this beautiful necklace. Would you still like to meet the Evil Queen? Or well, at least the tamed version of her? I have a feeling that me in those outfits could put Miss Lucas in her place as well as arouse the both of you.”

Emma grinned hugely and replied rather breathlessly “I would love that! Just… you know, don’t scare Ruby. She has bad memories form when you were the Evil Queen, remember?”

Regina looked down. She hadn’t considered that. After a while she looked back at Emma and nodded gravely before saying “then I will make sure that in the future she will attribute nothing but arousal and fun with those outfits. It can be my way to start to make amends to her.”

Emma smiled lovingly at her and gave her a long kiss before asking when the steaks would be done. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Warning for some mild, playful (and very consensual) BDSM coming up in this and the next chapters. And yes, this chapter cuts out before they have finished. So don’t read it if you can’t handle that. I will write the next chapter tomorrow or the day after.

The next morning Emma texted Ruby to see if she was free that night. Meanwhile Regina asked if Henry wanted another sleepover with his grandparents. Both Ruby and Henry happily agreed and the plans were followed through.

Regina, Emma and Henry headed over to the Charming’s loft and dropped the boy off with hugs and a promise to not eat too much ice-cream.  On the way back Regina drove the Mercedes past Ruby’s new apartment. Ruby was waiting down on the sidewalk and waved shyly at them as they drove over.

Emma growled theatrically when Ruby got into the car in her extremely short mini skirt and blouse. Regina slapped her thigh but eyed Ruby’s long legs appreciatively as well. Ruby suddenly felt drunk with anticipation and burgeoning arousal.

On the way to the house Emma explained about the treat that she had been promised. Regina cast worried glances in the rear view mirror and when she saw a quick jolt of apprehension in Ruby’s eyes she pulled the car over.

She turned slowly and smiled slightly as she looked at the wolf-girl in the back. Regina was struck by how young Ruby looked. She knew that the woman must have been in her twenties when they were cursed, making her well in her fifties now. But yet Ruby looked very much like what she was supposed to be: Little Red Riding Hood, an innocent girl worried about the big bad wolf. And the wolf in this case was Regina.

Regina spoke quietly and softly as she promised “we won’t do this unless you are absolutely comfortable with it. But I want you to know that it would only be a change of outfit and an act that I put on. I’ve moved on from those days and the acts of violence and horror that I committed frighten me now.”

Regina paused as if the next words would be hard, then she continued “I will never be a cuddly teddy bear, I know. But I am no longer a real threat to anyone either. Well, unless they hurt my family of course. I am a reformed woman who is trying to be good and I will never truly hurt you.”

Ruby nodded at her and after some effort smiled. She replied “Yeah, I know. I’ve seen how hard you are trying to make up for what you did. Maybe it would be a good thing to role play a bit with this? Maybe seeing you in those clothes in a nice setting instead of a blood-soaked one would help me get over the fear. Is it ok if we try it but that I can yell stop if it’s bringing back too many bad memories?”

Regina nodded instantly. “Of course. In fact I was going to suggest that. Just say the word and I’ll stop hissing and snarling and magic myself back into my pyjamas. I have been informed by the town Sheriff that I look very... what was the expression again, dear?” Regina asked and turned to Emma.

Emma grinned and filled in “cuddly soft and cute as a button”.

Regina raised her eyebrows and sighed but then just nodded and intoned “that I look very _cuddly soft and cute as a button_ in my sleepwear. If nothing else can calm you and convince you that my homicidal days are behind me then I’m sure that will do the trick.”

Ruby smiled hugely at both Regina and Emma and then just said “it’s a deal. Let’s go to your place and let the Queen out to play!”  

When they had all gotten into the house and the door was safely locked behind them, Regina walked into the lounge while inquiring what everyone would like to drink.

Emma asked for a glass of cider and Ruby repeated her wish for a gin, but this time she asked for the glass to be filled to the brim. Regina chuckled and poured a full tumbler for their guest. She joined Emma in having some cider and suggested they took the drinks upstairs. 

Emma let Regina walk first and conspiringly but very loudly whispered to Ruby “always let her go first because you don’t want to miss the view of that ass!”

When Regina turned to scold Emma for the goading comment the blonde just smirked at her and quipped “what? You’ll punish me?” Regina smiled at the frequently said inside joke of them repeating those words said in the town hall so long ago and let Emma get away with the objectification.

When they reached the bedroom Ruby looked for her armchair but couldn’t see it. Regina understood what the taller brunette was looking for. “Oh, I’m afraid the furniture will be slightly different this time. You can still have that chair if you like, but there will have to be a few amendments if this room is to be fitting for a Queen.”

Regina delicately stretched her fingers as she looked around the room. Then she waved her hand and suddenly the room changed. The walls looked more like the stone walls on her old castle, the bed was an ancient four poster bed now and stood in a corner instead of in the middle of the room.

Taking centre stage in the room was now a pair of manacles hanging from the ceiling and a small table which had a long black feather, a glass bowl filled with ice cubes, a padded and heart-shaped spanking paddle and a pair of small metal contraptions.

Ruby looked confused at the two intricate little metal things but Emma knew what they were. She had used them with Regina before and knew very well that they were nipple clamps. The blonde swallowed hard and felt that warm buzzing in her sex that meant that she was beginning to become wet. This was going to just what she liked in bed – a challenge.

Regina meanwhile was going through her old wardrobe in her mind and choosing what to wear. In the end she settled for one of her black dresses that parted under the corset, showing off the tight leather trousers underneath. She chose the one with the damask pattern in velvet because it didn’t have the large collar which sometimes obscured her vision and most importantly it had plenty of cleavage on show, she knew what Emma liked after all.

She allowed her hair to grow long as it had been in her days on the throne and magically clipped some of it up on her head while letting the rest fall freely over her back.

Emma turned just as Regina waved her hand and she watched her girlfriend change from Regina Mills in a charcoal suit to the Evil Queen in her full splendour. Emma felt the breath leave her chest and just stared at the transformed woman.

Regina looked at her and smirked. Outwardly she showed nothing but confidence and the full awareness of being fiercely striking, but inwardly her heart was doing somersaults at the reverent and aroused looks Emma was giving her. At that moment Regina realised that she had never wanted to impress anyone else as much as she did Emma.

Ruby had clearly noticed the transformation too as she just whispered “holy goblin”. For some reason this amused Regina and she was about to laugh heartily when she remembered that doing that would be out of character now. She turned the bubbling laugh into a disdainful chuckle and snarled “like what you see, _wolf_?”

Ruby just kept staring at Regina’s dress and body and gave a low, appreciative growl. Emma was impressed with even that eloquence as all she could do was stare open-mouthed and think that she wanted to wash Regina’s entire body with her tongue, like a cat.

Regina walked over to Emma and the blonde could hear the loud clacking of what must be very high heeled boots. Emma wanted to look down and check but her eyes were transfixed on the brown ones meeting her own.

In the chocolate-coloured orbs she still saw _her_ Regina. The woman who loved her and would die to protect her. But in the smirk beneath it and in fact in the entire posture and body language of the woman gliding towards her was nothing but regal elegance and deadly resolve. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine.

When Regina was right in front of Emma she looked the blonde up and down as if assessing goods she wanted to purchase and then drawled “first of all, you are dressed incorrectly”. She waved her hand and suddenly Emma was absolutely naked. Regina continued speaking and Emma realised that Regina’s voice was so much lower and guttural now than normally.  “Secondly, you haven’t kneeled or bowed to your Queen.”

Emma slowly looked down on her naked body and then back up into Regina’s eyes. The green eyes showed no reverence anymore, they showed the will to fight and to question any orders she was given. Regina felt a tingling sensation go through her body, this was why she had fallen for Emma in the first place. The blonde never backed away from a fight and never admitted defeat when she knew that she was in the right.

Emma gritted through her teeth “make me, bitch.”

At this Ruby sucked in so much air in one breathe that it amazed Regina that the room still had oxygen in it.

Regina however had expected this reaction and just waved her hand to make an invisible force push the back of Emma’s knees until the blonde was kneeling on the soft carpet on the floor. She walked over and grabbed Emma’s jaw and held her beautiful face up towards her.

“I see that you have opted for challenging me, my dear. That will only make this harder on you. I’ll spank you harder, I’ll kiss you harder, I’ll bite you harder, I’ll grab you harder and I will sure as hellfire _fuck_ you harder” Regina hissed with an amused grin.

Emma felt her already erect nipples harden so much that they almost ached. She had to try and control her arousal or she’d be begging for Regina’s fingers in mere minutes. Regina was watching the hardening nipples as well and licked her lower lip suggestively as she stared. Emma couldn’t stop herself from moaning as she saw Regina’s tongue.    

That’s a win for me, Regina thought and kept her eyes fastened on the pink little nubs. She wanted to suck them and kiss them and it hit her that there was no reason not to. After all, tonight she could take exactly what she wanted, she was the Queen once more.

She commanded “stand up so I can sample your breasts”. Emma stood quickly and cursed her obvious eagerness. Regina just grinned at her.

Ruby was just sitting down on the carpet and wondered if they had forgotten about her. She didn’t really blame them though, this was too hot to be worrying about getting the guest something to sit on. She made herself comfortable on the carpet and took a big swig of her gin.

Emma was sighing with annoyance at herself and at the smug grin on Regina’s face. But then she was distracted by her Queen grabbing her breasts hard, one in each hand, and oh so leisurely bending down to fasten her mouth to the left nipple. Emma moaned as she felt the heat from Regina’s mouth and the blood red lips closing on her hard nipple.

Regina flicked her wet tongue over the nipple once and enjoyed another moan from Emma’s lips. Then she placed the nipple firmly in the middle of her mouth and began to suck hard. Now Emma just gave a low groan and subconsciously spread her legs where she stood. She loved it when Regina got rough, mainly because the brunette knew exactly where her limits were and would never hurt her too much. Just enough to make it count.

This went on until Emma’s groans began to alter slightly and Regina knew it to mean that it wasn’t as pleasant anymore. She immediately changed nipple and went through the same procedure there, a quick flick over the nub and then some hard sucking.

Ruby was enjoying the moans of pleasure from Emma but also the sucking and licking noises from Regina’s mouth. She realised that her pussy was already wet and cushioned in that way which meant she was ready to be fucked. This was going to a hard night, she thanked whatever deities she could think of, that she was at least allowed to touch herself. She would certainly need to.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Suddenly Regina stopped her treatment of Emma’s nipples and instead licked her way up Emma’s chest and neck until she reached the blonde’s chin. She grabbed Emma’s face and kissed the blonde’s mouth hard. Emma kissed her back with the same ferocity and it looked to Ruby like they were trying to devour each other.

Emma reached behind Regina and grabbed the brunette’s ass through the thick material of the dress and leather trousers. Regina quickly ended the kiss and growled “what do you think you’re doing, peasant?”

Emma stared at her and huffed “peasant?”

Regina barely hid a smirk and purred “oh my mistake, not a peasant are you? Maid? Serving wench?”

Emma squared her shoulders and tried to stand tall and proud despite being so naked and exposed. She put all her strength into her voice as she said “more like a soldier or a knight, I’d say. Wouldn’t you… _your highness_?”

Regina grinned and ran her hand up one of Emma’s taut biceps. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. A brave, eye-catching knight reporting to serve the Queen. How delicious. Well the Queen doesn’t need your sword tonight, Saviour. She needs your _tongue_.”

Emma felt herself grow wetter and wetter. This was just too hot, she really had to fight the urge to just push Regina to the floor and slide her fingers into the drop dead gorgeous brunette. She could tell from the look in Regina’s eyes that she wanted that too.

That was when Emma remembered Ruby and _her_ needs. She turned to the tall brunette who sat on the floor and mumbled “Ruby, you ok?”

The werewolf just smiled and replied “oh, I’m just fine. I’m enjoying the show.”

Regina spoke up before Emma could answer that. “Good. I’m glad our little Red Riding Hood is enjoying the performance.” Regina was walking towards where Ruby sat now and when she was right in front of her she placed a finger under Ruby’s chin to lift her face to her own before speaking once more.

“I am sure it will continue that way as long as she remembers to keep those long and exceedingly pretty fingers of hers on only her own little treasure trove and not on ours. Look but don’t touch, pretty little wolf” Regina snarled and Ruby could smell the apple cider on her breath due to the close proximity of Regina’s face.

Just as Ruby worried that she might lose control and lean in to kiss the shorter woman, Regina let go of her chin and walked back to Emma.   

Ruby swallowed hard. She _needed_ to touch herself now. She had waited as long as she could but after that, her pussy was begging her for contact and she couldn’t resist any longer. She did her usual routine of giving her pert little breasts a squeeze before sliding her right hand under her mini skirt and into her panties.

Regina watched and made a mental note of the little breast squeeze the taller woman did before masturbation. If she ever did decide to fuck the sexy waitress she would give those pretty breasts a long squeeze that they would never forget. She started at that thought. What was that? Of course she wasn’t going to fuck Ruby. That wasn’t the deal. She mentally shook herself and returned to her plans for Emma.

“You! Impertinent knight. Don’t think I’ve forgotten that insolent grabbing of my derrière. You’ll pay for that and your other offensive behaviour. See those manacles hanging from the ceiling?”

Emma looked at them, seemingly unimpressed. “Yeah, I see them.”

“Well? Are you going to let me put them on you the easy way or the hard way? You see, I can just magic you into them” Regina warned in a superior tone.

Emma knew very well that if Regina did magically manacle her and she didn’t want it, she could just magic herself out. She also knew that if she made even the slightest hint of not enjoying what Regina was doing or even suggesting, the brunette would stop instantly. This game was completely safe and utterly sexy.

Emma gave a lopsided smirk at Regina and looked at her with narrowing eyes as she breathed “I’m not doing a damn thing for you unless you give me good reason.  So I guess you’ll have to force me, your majesty.”

Regina gave her a furious look but it was so over the top that Emma could be in no doubt that it was acted. “Fine, the hard way it is” Regina growled and waved her hand.

Now Emma found herself kneeling on the floor under the manacles which were attached to her wrists and suspending her arms above her head. This gave Regina and Ruby an unimpeded view of Emma’s torso and crotch and they both stared at the gorgeous sight.

Emma’s green eyes were trained on Regina and they glittered with defiance and arousal. Regina felt her clit ache with need to be touched and decided to move along at a quicker pace. She walked towards Emma and crouched down so she could pinch a still sucked-tender nipple and watched Emma flinch and moan pleasurably.

Regina straightened up and waved her hand. Suddenly the leather trousers under the front-opened dress disappeared. Thus leaving the front of Regina’s legs and her sex bared. Emma gave a low growl at the sight and Regina almost shivered as she saw the need in the green eyes.

It astounded her how Emma could be naked and bound to the ceiling like that and still look so in charge. She smiled with pride and thought _this is the woman I’m spending the rest of my life with_. Out loud she only said “now, let us see if you can do your duty to your Queen in that position. Bow your head back and prepare to taste some truly regal _cunt_.”

Ruby flinched in surprise at the last words. Regina so rarely talked dirty but when she did… it was incredible. As Ruby kept the slow fingering of her clit going, she thought that if she ever got to fuck Regina she would make the older woman say every dirty word she could think of.

Emma bent her head back and licked her lips suggestively. Regina reached out her hand and caressed the blonde curls before taking a firm grip on them and tugging Emma’s head back a little more. Then she stood in place, brushing her trimmed curls over Emma chin and cheeks as her sex rested just above Emma’s face.  

Emma smiled at the scent of Regina’s arousal and quickly jabbed her tongue out at the wetness and was rewarded by a low growl emanating from Regina’s lips. Emma repeated the gesture and this time Regina’s growl sounded like a warning. Still pushing it, Emma gave a third quick jab of the tongue on Regina’s wet velvet and now got the reaction she had been expecting.

Regina tugged on the hair in her hand and growled “eat it properly or I’ll whip you within an inch of your life!”

Emma smiled into the warm curls and began to reverently eat the soaked pussy. She relished Regina’s taste, it was somehow so much sweeter and spicier than hers or Ruby’s. Emma appreciated every pink fold and every drop of liquid gracing her mouth and marvelled at how fond she had become of eating girls out. She couldn’t even imagine going back to blowjobs now.

Regina gave low moans and whispers of “yes, yes my darling” and “swear your fealty to your Queen with your dirty tongue” while alternating between caressing Emma’s hair and pulling on it to give Emma directions on how she wanted to be eaten.

Ruby was starting to feel dizzy from keeping herself just on the edge of coming. She needed to either take a break or make herself climax. She realised that she would probably be coming quite a few times tonight so why not start now. She sped up the rubbing of her clit, watched Emma eating Regina intently and gave a loud moaning yell as she came.

Regina turned her head towards Ruby and smiled at the still climaxing woman on the floor. Between her own moans she cooed “good girl. Start rubbing it again as soon as you can, I want you coming so much and so intensely that you can’t even stand up when the night is over.”  

To show her agreement Emma hummed and the vibrations from that hum travelled into Regina’s clit. It brought the former Queen’s orgasm closer and Regina gave a faint cry as she took a harder grip on Emma’s hair and snarled “focus on my clit, make me climax on your lips.”

Emma immediately obeyed and it didn’t take long until Regina was screaming out her orgasm. She grabbed onto the manacles holding Emma’s arms up to steady herself as the orgasm flowed through her.

When she had finished she moved away from Emma but wobbled slightly. Without thinking Ruby reached out her hands and grabbed Regina’s naked thighs to steady her. Regina stared down at her, still panting and trying to come back to her senses.

Emma winced and worried that the touching would get the werewolf into deep trouble. Regina looked down at Ruby with eyes blazing and whispered through gritted teeth “you dare to touch me without my consent?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Ok, in this and the next chapter there will be some pain. It will be very consensual and loving so you should all be ok with it, but I still wanted to warn you. Oh and yeah… it will utterly and incredibly filthy. But you knew that. Don’t forget to hydrate!

Ruby looked up at her with terror in her grey-green eyes and then did what Emma probably would not have thought to do. She bowed deep until her forehead was on the ground and mumbled “I’m sorry, my Queen. I’m not worthy. I only wished to help but I should have known that my dirty hands were not welcome.”

This did the job and Emma nodded appreciatively at Ruby’s reaction. Personally she would have either challenged Regina or defended her very reasonable actions.

Regina smiled benevolently now and for a moment the brown eyes stared into Ruby’s grey-green ones. Ruby smiled because she saw a hesitation in those divine brown eyes. If she played her cards right she might just get to play a little.

Ruby slowly inched closer to Regina until she was kneeling right below the shorter woman. She smiled up at her and sensually bit her lip. “May I, lowly creature that I am, humbly suggest something to be done to your rogue of a knight over there?”

Regina considered her with a pleased look in her eyes her before snapping “you may suggest it but I cannot promise that I will even give it a moment’s consideration unless it is a particularly good idea.”

Ruby bowed her head, still smiling and reverently whispered “of course, my Queen”. Then she looked up at Regina and added “I’m afraid I seem to have become very warm. Would it be acceptable if I removed my top before we continue?”

A low chuckle escaped Regina’s lips and she waved her hand making Ruby wear only her pair of thigh high stockings. Ruby who was still not used to the magical undressing looked down at herself in shock and then smiled happily at Regina, who gave a triumphant smirk back.

Ruby bit her lip again as a sign of submission and insecurity. Then she continued speaking with eyes glittering with hope and desire “thank you, my Queen. About my suggestion, I was thinking that maybe you should use that ice in the bowl there? It seems to be melting and it might just be the thing for the hot-headed knight you captured?”

“Yeah, sure, ice, whatever. Just, you know… some of us haven’t had our first orgasm yet. So how about you flirt less over there and give some attention to the woman in the damn chains?” Emma retorted from her location on the floor.

Regina pursed her lips in a mocking gesture and cooed in a baby voice “aww, were we ignoring the big bad warrior over here?” She reached out her hand to touch Emma’s cheek but the blonde flinched away.  Regina knew what it meant, it meant _stop playing and satisfy me_. But there was something else there too, had Regina finally found a trace of jealously in the relaxed blonde?

Slight jealousy was how the scene was reading to Ruby. The tall brunette subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest to hide her breasts as she just pondered how much happier both Emma and Regina would be if they just let her fuck and worship them both.  

Regina looked at the exquisite blonde who had her arms suspended above her and her eyes full of defiance. Emma looked so stunningly beautiful.  Suddenly Regina’s recently pleasured sex started to call to her once more. But she ignored it, it was Emma’s turn and she was going to make sure it was a damn good one. She was also aware that she should hurry as Emma was probably about to start losing sensation in her arms.  

Regina spoke loudly and clearly. “I think the naughty little werewolf has a point. Our hot blonde needs to be cooled down.”

She took an ice cube and then waved her hand to magically raise the manacles until they were closer to the ceiling and Emma was standing on her feet. This meant that Emma’s breasts were in much better height to be played with.

Regina applied the melting ice cube to Emma’s rock-hard left nipple and the blonde drew in breath sharply. Regina gave a cruel smile at Emma’s whimpers as the ice was slowly circled around the hard nub. Emma growled and her eyes shot daggers at Regina, but still she didn’t move or stop the treatment with her own magic. There was no way she was giving in.

Regina applied the almost melted ice cube to the other nipple and let it circle that one just as painfully slow. Emma flinched and growled again but gave no other indication of discomfort. Regina placed the almost melted ice on her tongue and quickly kissed Emma. They passed the ice back and forth from each other’s hot mouths until it melted. But by then they were both too invested in the kiss to stop. They both moaned at the pleasure of the kiss until Regina forced herself to stop.

She wanted to apply the nipple clamps while Emma’s nipples were still slightly numb from the ice.  She picked them up from the table and Emma gave a knowing smile. Regina gave a quick wink at her before letting her face slip back into the cruel mask of the Queen.

Deftly Regina placed the nipple clamps on Emma’s cold nipples and fastened them just tight enough to stay on but not hard enough to really sting. Plenty of time for that later when the effect of the ice wore off and Emma’s nipples began to throb.

Regina picked up another ice cube and held it in the middle of her palm as if she was feeding it to a horse. She waited until Emma made eye contact and then Regina said conversationally “Ruby, dear. Would you like to venture a guess on where this is going?”

In response Ruby just moaned quietly and whimpered “her pussy?”

“Correct. Vulgar choice of word, but correct” Regina purred while still looking into Emma’s eyes.

Then, without warning, Regina just pushed her hand against Emma’s hot, wet and shaved sex. The ice hit right between Emma’s clit and opening and the cold was such a shock to her system that it first registered as pain and then as pleasure and finally her body realised that the sensation it should have been going for was cold.

Emma gave out a loud yelp and Regina purred “good girl, let me hear how that feels, my love.” Then Regina began to rub the ice cube over Emma’s extremely sensitive pussy and the madly erotic sensation nearly knocked Emma out. Her knees began to buckle and she let the manacles take more of her body weight.

Regina kept purring “good, good. Just relax and give in. Just submit and let me take care of you. Your Queen knows what’s best for you, my beautiful girl.”

Emma’s previously over-heated pussy had melted the ice now and currently Regina was just rubbing her fingers over the chilled pink rose that was Emma’s pussy. Emma had to admit that it felt damn good, even with the slight numbing effect of the ice, the nimble fingers playing with her wet folds were amazing.

Emma was moaning loudly now and it was driving both the brunettes crazy. The way Emma had started to sway ever so slightly in the manacles meant that the nipple clamps were moving and catching the light, and all in all it had a magical effect on Ruby’s horny mind.

God how she wanted to join in. She couldn’t help herself, as she kept making lazy circles around her clit with her wet fingers she whimpered “your highness, those things on Emma’s nipples seem to be sliding off. Shouldn’t they be tightened?”

Regina looked at Emma and knew from her facial expression that the blonde was close to coming. She didn’t want to stop to tighten the clamps and she knew she couldn’t do it one handed. In the end she swallowed the bitter pill and snarled back “werewolf! Get over her and fasten them.”

Ruby couldn’t believe her luck. She quickly jumped up and regretted it when she felt dizzy. She shook her head to clear it and hurried over to where Emma was hanging. Her first instinct was to embrace the blonde and kiss her but she realised that Regina would probably slap her if she tried. Or worse.

As if Regina knew what Ruby had been thinking she herself kissed Emma and even gave the blonde a subtle little eskimo-kiss with her nose afterwards. The gesture was brief but loving and Emma appreciated it.  

She also appreciated the sight of Ruby wearing only her knee highs while smiling and winking at her. The tall brunette looked very much like the cat who got the cream, clearly due to that she was now allowed to help. Regina was still rubbing at Emma’s swollen pussy and occasionally veering off her clit to make the sex last longer.

Regina looked at Ruby and matter-of-factly stated “you’ll tighten the clamps and then wait for further orders. Understood?”

“Yes, my Queen” Ruby replied with true veneration in her voice. Suddenly Emma was reminded that she was the only one in the room who didn’t come from a place where adhering to your monarchs every sexual whim was normal. This wasn’t just roleplay for the two brunettes _, it was nostalgia._

Ruby examined the clamps until she understood how they worked. Emma had regained her sense of feel in her nipples completely now and she knew that any movement on the clamps would make her nipples throb and ache. She panted “be careful, Rubes. That’s going to hurt.”

Ruby was about to respond but Regina beat her to it. She stopped playing with Emma’s sex and worriedly asked “darling? Do you want us to take them off? There is still some ice we could put on to make them stop hurting?”

Emma smiled at her and shook her head. “Nope, I just want old wolf paws here to be careful. Oh and don’t break character, babe. I like this Evil Queen.”

Ruby giggled as they all seemed to be having a break from the game and agreed “yes, _this_ Evil Queen I like. No deaths, just steamy domination.”

Even Regina had to laugh at that. But then she realised that the game was being ruined. She had to get them back on track quickly before Emma cooled down.


	23. Chapter 23

Regina barked “enough!” Then she began roughly rubbing Emma’s clit with one hand and used the other hand to grip Emma’s neck as if to choke her. She didn’t grab hard enough to cut off any air supply but firmly enough to show that playtime was over.

Emma moaned pleasurably and very loudly at the roughness and even Ruby gave a whimper at the sexy sight. Regina decided to up the game. She was going to make her blonde come so hard it made her see stars.

Regina locked eyes with Ruby and put all her regal power into the stare. Like on cue, Ruby whimpered and shifted uncomfortably, letting Regina instantly know that she must have just soaked the werewolf’s core.

 The former queen purred “Miss Lucas?”

“Yes, my Queen?” Ruby replied reverently.

“You will pick up the spanking paddle from that table and when I tell you to, you will spank my roguish knight here. Understood?”

Ruby’s eyes went big. She had done a lot of cool stuff in bed and much of it had been done during her short affair with Emma, but using an implement to spank someone was knew to her. What if she hurt Emma?

“What part of that didn’t you understand, girl?” Regina hissed at her when she hesitated.

Ruby looked at Emma who was moaning away at the hand over her throat and the hand playing expertly with her pussy. The blonde noticed Ruby’s worried look and smiled at her as she panted “do it, Ruby! It’ll be great. Trust me.”

Ruby quickly picked up the heart shaped little paddle and walked behind Emma. She looked at the blonde’s toned back and the pert but soft little ass underneath it. She so desperately wanted to grab those sexy cheeks, but that wasn’t what she was here to do.

She could hear from Emma’s moans that the blonde was getting painfully close and she knew that the only thing that had stood between Emma and coming the last few minutes had been Regina’s expert-handling of Emma’s pussy. She kept the blonde just teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Clearly Regina wanted her partner to have a big finale and Ruby was only too happy to help. She had never been much for pain herself but she knew that a lot of people liked to add a little pain to their pleasure to make the sensations stronger.

As she thought about it she realised that she did like certain pain though, she liked to be entered hard and by big things and she liked having her breasts manhandled. But this? A spanking paddle? Well, at the end of the day it was the same sensations at play she supposed. And more than that… it was the game. The powerplay. And anyone who had ever had the pleasure of fucking Emma Swan knew that the wonderful blonde liked fighting for dominance in bed.

Emma gave a breathy little squeak and Regina growled “spank her now”. Ruby gave Emma a light slap with the paddle. In unison both Emma and Regina barked “harder!” Ruby instantly hit again and this time did it loud enough for there to be a smacking sound. Emma groaned and Regina hissed “good, keep doing it like that until she comes.”

Ruby did and soon she started to enjoy the sound of the paddle hitting Emma’s soft cheeks and Emma’s accompanying moans and groans. It didn’t take long until Emma screamed out her climax for all she was worth. Regina released the grip on Emma’s throat and instead used both hands to rub Emma’s clit and enter her dripping orifice simultaneously.

When Emma’s orgasm had ebbed out Ruby looked up from the reddened cheeks and noticed that Regina was holding her lover tenderly. Emma leaned on Regina and had her head buried in Regina’s magically lengthened hair. Regina was slowly caressing Emma’s naked back and smiled kindly at Ruby as she asked, now in her normal tone of voice “could you do me a favour? Gently rub over where you spanked. It’ll take away some of the sting.”

Ruby nodded and very gladly caressed Emma’s ass for a while until the idea of the ice hit her. She fetched what small remnants she could find of the ice cubes and put them in her hands to rub on Emma’s sore ass.  

Emma giggled quietly into Regina’s hair and mumbled “that feels lovely, Rubes. Thanks.”  Regina caressed Emma’s blonde hair and asked “how are you doing, my love? Do you want me to let you out of the manacles now? Take off the clamps? I can magically heal anything that still stings if you’d like.”

To both Regina and Ruby’s surprise Emma laughed and then wheezed “no”. Emma looked deeply into Regina’s eyes and the older woman thought she understood what Emma wanted. She had to make sure through. “Darling… Oh my… You’re not completely spent, are you? By all the gods you have stamina, woman!“

Emma gave a tired laugh and nodded as she admitted “yeah, I think I kinda want more. But I’m not sure my body is up for it. Although maybe that bossy queen-person can convince me.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and quickly let go of Emma who now part hung in her manacles and partly stood on shaky legs.

“Did I just hear you refer to your rightful ruler as _that bossy queen-person_? That is it. You are definitely coming again now. “

Emma gave a theatrical groan and whimpered “but your Queen-ness… I’m not sure I’m able.”

Regina slapped Emma’s left breast with its clamp-adorned nipple and hissed “I told you, your Queen knows what’s best for you. If I say you are coming again then you will climax for me and you’ll thank me. Do. You. Understand?”

Emma tried to hide a playful smirk and just nodded her agreement.

Regina held up her right hand. The finger tips were still wet and wrinkly from the prolonged stay between Emma’s legs. Ruby and Emma both watched the delicate and perfectly manicured fingers as Regina muttered the motion spell and made the fingers vibrate slightly.

Emma moaned happily and Regina had to keep herself from smiling at the enthusiastic blonde. Instead she placed her vibrating finger gently onto the nipple clamp on Emma’s right breast. The cold metal began to vibrate and it felt amazing on Emma’s trapped nipple. She gave little tired whimpers and her knees gave out completely, leaving her hanging from the manacles.

Regina decided that the game would have to end soon. She needed to get Emma down to get the blood flow back into her hands and arms and most of all to give the blonde some well-earned rest. So, Regina applied the vibrating fingers to Emma’s tender clit and then began muttering orders that she knew would speed up the process.

Ruby heard her hiss “come for your Queen” and “no one looks as good when they get fucked as you do”. Soon Emma gave a high shriek which signalled her second orgasm. As Emma’s world came undone Regina grabbed her waist with her free arm and purred “that’s it. Show me how my beautiful princess orgasms.”  

As soon as Emma had finished, Regina asked Ruby to release Emma’s hands from the manacles. Ruby hurriedly did so and as soon as Emma’s hands were free she threw her arms around Regina’s neck and collapsed onto her. Regina held her once again and planted loving kisses in the blonde hair. Emma gave satisfied little hums and cuddled in close to Regina.

Ruby couldn’t help smiling. So much for the Evil Queen. The woman who was holding Emma Swan and cooing over how brave her princess had been was anything but scary. But she was beautiful, Ruby mused.

The love on Regina’s classically beauty features made her even more gorgeous then normally. Ruby didn’t want to interrupt the loving scene in front of her but she desperately needed release after all that hot sex.

She started to sneak away to leave Emma and Regina to it but both of them noticed her creeping off. Regina ignored it as she wanted to focus on making sure Emma was ok. Emma however shouted after her “hey! Where do you think you are going?”

Ruby smiled at her friend and said “I’m just going over here to… um... take care of something.”

Emma laughed. “Yeah, I can guess what that something is. Too bad you don’t have access to vibrating fingers. Speeds the process right up!” Then Emma gave a very obvious wink that Regina couldn’t see due to the angle of Emma’s face.

It took a Ruby a couple of seconds before she understood what Emma was hinting at. But then she thought she understood. She decided to try it and laughed “no, that’s for you magic people. I don’t think it would do much for me.”

Regina scoffed. “Really? Something vibrating on your clitoris wouldn’t _do anything for you_? Especially if the vibrating objects happened to be my fingers, my fingers which have pleasured women in two different lands for decades? Nonsense.”

Ruby shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just not a big fan of it. Big dildos always work better for me than vibrating ones” Ruby lied.

Regina’s eyes narrowed. She knew that she was being baited but she couldn’t resist, the point had to be made. And she did want to screw the other brunette anyway, she figured that she might as well bend the rules a little now that everything was going so well.  

She stretched out her fingers which had stopped vibrating after Emma’s orgasm and calmly said “Ruby. You are going to bend over this table and I am going to have my vibrating fingers on your clit and inside your hole. You will not touch me, Emma or yourself. In fact I might just tie your hands behind your back. The only thing you _will_ do is spread your legs for me like a good little bitch and then come while screaming my name. Understood?”

Ruby felt like every drop of blood in her body was rushing to her already swollen clit and she eagerly nodded. Emma smiled at them both and went over to the corner to lay down on the big bed and watch the show. As soon as she was safely on the bed she removed the nipples clamps and practiced her healing spells on her sore pink little nubs.

Meanwhile, Regina waved her hand and now Ruby’s hands were tied with silk rope behind her back. Regina looked at the taller woman and admired her beauty. The black, knee high stockings and the silk rope was the only things Ruby was wearing and so her pretty little breasts and auburn-haired pussy were on show for anyone present.

Regina gave a low chuckle and mumbled “I have to say, Miss Swan. You do have good taste in women.”

From the bed Emma laughed happily back and retorted “what can I say? I’m a sucker for a hot brunette with heart and brains.”

Ruby smiled shyly and fidgeted where she stood. Regina walked over to the table which had held their toys and with one violent swipe she pushed it all off the surface.

Regina smiled a deadly smile at Ruby then remembered what she had promised herself when she saw Ruby’s little pre-masturbation routine. She grabbed Ruby’s breasts and gave them a long and firm squeeze which made Ruby startle, then Regina snarled “bend over”.

Ruby gave a pleased little whimper and hurried over to the table to lay her torso onto it. The treated wood of the table felt cool against her hot skin, especially on her breasts. Regina walked around slowly, the sound of her heels loud in the silent room.

She looked at Ruby’s creamy skin and couldn’t resist giving the sexy ass a few gentle slaps. Ruby moaned happily at every touch but hoped dearly that Regina wouldn’t get that paddle out. Regina however was busy with looking at Ruby’s pussy.

The trimmed auburn hair glistened with moisture and Ruby was so drenched that as Regina watched, a thick drop of liquid rolled down Ruby’s inner thigh until it was caught and soaked up by the stockings. For a moment Regina wondered if she shouldn’t _just_ bend the rules a little but instead completely tear the rules up and fuck this sexy creature every which way on a daily basis.

From the bed Emma called out “are you looking at her pretty pussy or at her tied up hands?”

Regina smiled at the blonde and jested back “none of your business, Sheriff.”

Ruby just fidgeted where she stood bent over and let a single word escape her lips “please.” Regina went to work right away. She said the words of the spell and her fingers on both hands began to vibrate.

The shorter brunette reached one arm around Ruby’s waist and applied one set of fingers on the erect clit and kept the other arm back to insert two fingers from that hand into Ruby’s dripping opening.

Regina involuntarily sucked in breath when she entered Ruby. The werewolf was so extraordinarily wet and so flexible in there. Regina’s two fingers could bend anyway they pleased without the pussy walls putting up much resistance. Regina gasped “you’re so big” in a very impressed voice.  

Once again they got advice from the side line as Emma shouted over “Yeah, doesn’t she feel amazing!? I wouldn’t be surprised if you could fist her. I did that once when she was very aroused.”

Ruby seemed embarrassed by the conversation but her arousal got the better of her as she agreed with Emma. “Yes, I think we should try that” she panted as the vibrating fingers were effecting her now.

Regina frowned. She had only done that particular act once in her life and then it had been with a woman who had given birth to four children. But she had to admit, there was a lot of give and a hell of a lot of lubrication inside the pretty brunette.

She took her fingers out and put first three fingers in and gently fucked Ruby a while, then she did the same with four fingers to gradually stretch Ruby open. After a while it felt like the bent over werewolf was ready.

Regina took her fingers out again, straightened them and then carefully curled the palm of her hand until her hand was shaped more like a phallus. At least she knew that fisting was a completely wrong term for the shape your hand had to make, she had that much experience.

She put her fingertips by Ruby’s opening and watched uncertainly for a second. From the bed Emma remarked “I suggest one big push while you are distracting her. That was what we did when we tried it, right Ruby?”

Ruby groaned her agreement, not able to form many words as Regina still had her vibrating fingers around her clit. Regina nodded determinately and began to move the vibrating fingers on Ruby’s clit in circular motions. As Ruby was getting really into it and moaning louder and louder, Regina pushed her hand into the tall girl and heard Ruby cry out in pain, pleasure and surprise.  

Regina’s idea was to leave the hand sitting still to allow Ruby to get used to the size of it, before she began to fuck Ruby with it. However Ruby whimpered “make it vibrate in me but don’t move it” and Regina immediately acquiesced.

As soon as the hand began to vibrate in Ruby the tall brunette came so hard she wondered if she had lost conscience for a few seconds. Towards the end of the orgasm she realised that she was just screaming expletives and that she had promised Regina she would scream her name. And so the last word out of Ruby Lucas’ mouth before she succumbed to post-coital bliss was Regina Mills name.

    


	24. Chapter 24

A few days later Emma and Regina were saying goodbye to Henry who had joined a riding club that was based at the Storybrooke stables, they were now on their way to an equestrian camp in at the outskirts of Maine.

He would be gone for four days and Regina hated the idea. Emma and Henry had to convince her that he wouldn’t be constantly thrown off the horse or bullied by the other kids or mauled by wild animals or any of the other things that Regina fretted about.

When Henry had left Regina watched the sidewalk where he had boarded the bus long after he was gone. The look of worry on her beautiful features made Emma’s heart hurt and she desperately wanted to make her lover feel better.

She walked over to the brunette who was just retreating from the window. Emma brushed some of the luscious brown locks away from Regina’s face and lent in to whisper “You know, I really want to see you on a horse.”

Regina smiled at the attention and admitted that she was still a good rider despite not getting much practice anymore. Emma gave a long, pleasurable “mhmmm” in Regina’s ear and purred “I bet you look amazing when you straddle that big, strong beast with those lithe thighs of yours.”

Regina laughed and swatted at Emma’s hand which was now caressing the top of her thigh as she replied “you are an absolute tramp, my love”.

Emma snickered quietly in the pretty ear and lovingly whispered “would you want me any other way, Regina?”

Regina felt a tell-tale heat between her legs and mumbled “oh, most certainly not, in fact I’d like to see some more of that exquisite filthy behaviour right now, Sheriff.”

Emma quickly let her hands travel up Regina’s stomach and grabbed her breasts firmly. Regina whimpered at the grip and felt that heat between her thighs turn to wetness. “Like that?” Emma growled.

“Yes, dearest. Just like that” Regina moaned as Emma’s hands began to massage her breasts through her dress and bra. Regina smiled to herself as she thought about how much she loved it when Emma touched her like this. So possessive and so needy. It was just what Regina wanted.

Emma was loving the feel of Regina’s firm but soft flesh under her hands as much as she was enjoying the look of absolute pleasure of Regina’s face. It was strange but suddenly Emma felt a small pang of guilt that Ruby wasn’t here to take part or at least observe.

Emma and Regina hadn’t made love since that night with Ruby. Life had simply gotten in the way. Emma got her period the next morning and then Regina found out about Henry going away to camp and with that, all thoughts of sex left the brunette’s mind.

Emma wasn’t complaining of course. She loved their life together and would gladly stay with Regina for the rest of their lives even if she found out they could never have sex again. But she had to admit that getting another taste of her bad girl would be very welcome right now.

Regina moaned “take my dress off. I want to feel your hands on me.”

Emma didn’t have to be asked twice. She unzipped Regina’s blue dress and quickly got it off the sexy Mayor. Emma caressed the newly exposed skin and then decided to practice her magic. She flicked her wrist and suddenly Regina’s underwear was gone.

Regina gave one of her low, sexy laughs and chirped “well done, my horny little apprentice. I take it that you are no longer bleeding then. That is good news indeed. ” Then she grabbed Emma’s hand to lead them upstairs.

“Whoa there, riding girl. Where do you think you’re going?” Emma asked.

“Upstairs, dear. It’s where the bedroom is located. It has this very convenient thing called a bed which is a prime location for sex” Regina replied sarcastically.

Emma grabbed Regina’s’ waist and pulled her close. “Maybe I have a better location for sex? How does right here sound?” Emma pointed at the armchair opposite the couch.

Regina arched an eyebrow at her. Emma laughed. “Oh come on, the kid isn’t going to be back for four days. No one ever rings that doorbell unless it’s an emergency, on account of being scared shitless of you, and we haven’t fucked outside the bedroom for weeks!”

Regina kept her look of incredulity as she replied “Really? Was the session on the washing machine that long ago?”

Emma looked uncertain. “Well, maybe not. But it feels like it!”

Regina grabbed the blonde’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Then she purred “fine, right here it is. Now get your clothes off because I’m going riding.”

Emma made a purring sound and started to tear her own clothes off in a desperate rush. Regina just shook her head at the gorgeous blonde who was hopping around on one foot while trying to get her sock off and unbutton her own shirt at the same time. Regina resolutely waved her hand and every single thread of clothes were off Emma in an instant.

Emma laughed shyly and mumbled “yeah, that might have been a quicker way.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh back as she pulled the naked woman to her and kissed her lovingly. When the kiss broke off Regina whispered “my beautiful idiot, how did I ever get so lucky?”

Emma grinned at her with twinkling eyes and replied “I thought I was the one getting lucky? Giddy-up, remember?”

Regina purred “we are both getting lucky, my dear. But yes, I’m going to ride you hard and put you away wet.”

Emma didn’t know what that meant but she was so very ready to find out. She felt Regina’s naked body against her own and her mind filled with the wish to be inside the alluring brunette. She felt her nipples and clit harden more with each second and the soft buzzing feeling in her pussy told her she was already wet.

Regina pushed her into the armchair and straddled her, placing her slender legs in between the armchairs armrests and Emma’s body. Emma could feel Regina’s wet centre on her legs and smiled at the tickle of Regina’s damp curls. 

Regina smiled back at her and suddenly everything in the world felt right to the both of them. Regina kissed her lover and Emma immediately sucked Regina’s tongue into her mouth and suckled on it softly. As they were doing that Regina squeezed her hands in-between their bodies and caressed Emma’s breasts. She was gently pinching at the erect nipples and massaging them lovingly and Emma rewarded her for it by moaning into her mouth.

Regina broke off the kiss, panting with desire and whispered “now kiss my breasts”. Emma was only too happy to oblige and grabbed Regina’s left little mound with her hand and pulled Regina’s torso to her mouth. She fastened her mouth to the nipple and began to suck and lick it softly.

Regina groaned desperately and held the back of Emma’s head tightly towards herself to keep the blonde’s mouth where it was. The Mayor whimpered “don’t stop” and unwillingly began to rock her hips back and forth.

As she continued sucking and flicking the delicious nipple, Emma’s mind was almost overcome by how good it felt to feel Regina’s already soaked pussy move against her thighs. She still couldn’t believe that she could get such a goddess so extraordinarily horny that she was basically dripping. And so quickly as well!

The sensation of Regina’s copious wetness just made Emma soaked as well and she realised that there would be a large wet patch on this armchair. Never mind, they could probably clean it with magic.  

“I want your fingers. Give me something to ride and for heaven’s sake don’t you dare stop sucking” Regina panted. Emma immediately slid two fingers through Regina’s wet curls and into her the pink folds. She rubbed the swollen clit a few times and was rewarded by high-pitched little moans from Regina.

Regina’s pussy felt amazing. It wasn’t just drenched, it was also hot, swollen and cushioned in that delicious was that only really fuck-ready pussy can get. Emma put two fingers by the opening and gently burrowed the fingertips in. Regina took the hint and raised her pelvis up so Emma could enter.

As Regina did so, she moved upwards only as much as she had to, mindful of that she would hate for Emma’s mouth to loose contact with the nipple that she was so expertly suckling. Emma’s fingers entered Regina as far as they could and the brunette gave a sigh that sounded chockfull with relief of being filled.

Regina began to move up and down on the fingers and hissed “I’m going to ride you into oblivion, Emma Swan. I don’t care if you get a cramp or if the house burns down, _your fingers stay flexed right there_. Understood?“

Emma nodded with her mouth full of Regina’s breast and closed her eyes to fully enjoy the warm, soaked velvet that surrounded her fingers. Regina rode her fast and thrust herself up and down with such force that it was hard for Emma to grip the breast in her mouth, a few times the wet nipple almost slid out of her lips and she had to bite it to keep it in place. Luckily Regina seemed to relish the teeth against her sensitive nub and it just spurred her on further in her riding.

Regina was mumbling nonsense in her overheated arousal now. Emma could make out the words “mount you so hard” and “feel so good” in between the pants and loud moans but that was all. That was when there was a loud knock at the door. It was repeated immediately and almost made the door shake in its powerfulness. It didn’t sound like it was made by a big fist but just a very _insistent_ one.

Regina stopped riding and stared at the door with her eyes shooting daggers. The brunette screamed “I don’t care who you are or what you want! Unless something has happened to our son you will cease making that infernal noise right now or I will turn you into a warthog!”

A female voice could be heard growling and screaming back “open this damn door, Regina. I can fucking smell you and I can’t stand it. You either let me in or I’ll turn back into the wolf and tear the fucking thing down!”

Emma whispered “Ruby” and looked at Regina with huge eyes.

Regina’s beautiful lips gave a snarl which accentuated her lip scar and gave Emma an extra unscheduled heart palpitation. The former Queen hissed “what nonsense is this? How the hell could she possibly _smell_ us from out there?”

Emma breathed in fast and once again whispered “wolfstime. It’s the morning after a full moon. She must have just changed back from being a wolf. Her senses are so much more acute then.” Then Emma shivered pleasantly and added “and that’s not all that is more acute then, her sexual needs are too. She fucks like a crazed…well, animal… after wolfstime.”

The incessant banging on the door continued. Regina smiled at Emma and whispered “would you like to play with your little wolf bitch, my darling?” Emma shrugged and honestly said “I do if you do. If you want it to be just us we can ignore her.”

The banging on the door got louder and Regina started to wonder what the neighbours were thinking. She muttered “I don’t think our front door can afford us ignoring her. Impatient little pup.”  

Regina turned to the door once more and yelled in her most authoritative voice “who the hell do you think you are, Miss Lucas? The big bad wolf? Well this door isn’t made of straw, _dear_. You are not coming in!”

From the other side of the door they could hear Ruby panting “really… _your highness_? Well you know what? I don’t care what this door is made of. I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow your whole fucking house down!”

Regina swiftly got off Emma’s fingers and lap and stood up. She waved her hand and the door flew open, missing Ruby by just an inch. Regina stared at her with her lips in a snarl once more. Then she lowered her voice and growled “if you even consider calling me _little piggy_ I will make you turn into your wolf, skin you and wear you as a coat all winter.”

“Oh I can think of much better things to call you than _little piggy_ you power-hungry, horny, evil bitch!” Ruby countered with her eyes glowing wolf-yellow and dashed into the house.

Emma shouted “whoa. Whoa! Stop it! We’re supposed to be fucking not fighting!”

Regina waved her hand and made the front door close and lock. Then she gave a second wave and made Ruby’s clothes disappear. Emma gave a little gasp of surprise at how quickly things were moving now. The older woman then walked over to Ruby and caressed her hand down from the slender shoulder to a firm little breast. She squeezed it hard and growled “who says we can’t do both? Hmm?”

Ruby grinned at her and leant down to kiss Regina forcefully. Emma felt her pussy twitch hard and start soaking up again as she watched the two brunettes kiss as if their lives depended on it. She could see their tongues fighting for which mouth would be penetrated the most and with impressed panic she watched the rough grabbing their hands were doing on each other’s bodies. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: The next sex-fest starts now. Be warned: I’m sorry, but there will be some magic cock at the end of the chapter.

Emma couldn’t stop watching Ruby and Regina kissing and grabbing at each other violently. They looked so hot together and Emma could feel her clit throbbing hard. The only coherent thought in her head was that this wouldn’t be feasibly dealt with on the floor or a sofa. This needed a bed with lots of room for three.

Emma went over to the brunettes just as Regina broke away from the kiss and started to bite Ruby’s neck. Ruby was growling with pleasure and grabbing a fistful of Regina’s thick hair. Emma put her hands on both of them and focussed hard. Soon she had poofed them up to the bedroom. She pushed both the brunettes onto the bed and pounced on them.

She started kissing Regina’s back as the shorter brunette was on top of the taller one. Regina was still kissing and biting Ruby’s neck and Ruby was making every kind of pleasured noise a woman possibly could. Emma happily mused that Regina finally found someone who really enjoyed her tendency to bite during sex.

Regina on the other hand was also thinking about how nice it was to bite someone who really knew how to appreciate it but she was also wondering about the decision she had made. Was she ready for a threesome? Of course it was great right now, because she was in the middle of an Emma/Ruby sandwich and could feel the physical appreciation from both younger women. But how would she feel when Ruby kissed Emma?

Just at that point Ruby moaned “god, Regina” and brought her hand in between them to play with Regina’s breasts. Suddenly Regina decided that she would cross that bridge when she got to it. Right now she just _had_ to fuck the two amazing women in bed with her.  

Ruby’s hand was now traveling down between their bodies. Regina was sad to feel the werewolf’s slender fingers leave her breasts but as she felt them nearing her bush she smiled into the rough kisses she was still assaulting Ruby’s neck with.

Meanwhile Emma was kissing her way down Regina’s beautiful back and now nearing her apple-round ass. She began to bite at the cheeks and Regina arched her back in pleasant shock. Emma laughed at the cute response and was about to bite again when she noticed that Regina had started to moan really loudly now.

Emma looked around Regina’s hip and saw what Ruby’s hand was doing. Emma looked at Ruby who was biting her lip and looking at Regina in admiration and brain-fizzling arousal. The werewolf looked almost intoxicated with lust.

Emma grinned and jested “careful there, Rubes. I expect her back when you’re done with her.”

Between pants and moans Regina snarled “I am not a toy you lend to your friends, Emma Swan. You two are both in MY bed and I am going to fuck you both halfway into your graves!” Then the riding downstairs and the animalistic-ly quick fingers on her clit had too much effect on her and she stopped talking to just moan out her approaching orgasm.

Ruby was still staring at Regina like she was a sliver of heaven fallen from the sky and panted back “well, you can fuck me anyway you want as long as you both fuck me. I‘ll gladly be a toy, hell I’ll be your fuckdoll if you want. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this!”

Emma grinned as she parted Regina’s ass cheeks and slid a finger past her lover’s anus and up to the vaginal entrance to slide two fingers into the drenched passage. When she was in she kissed Regina’s back again and then replied to Ruby. “I take it you’re not scared of Regina anymore then?”

The subject of their conversation was now wriggling between their bodies and revelling in Ruby’s fingers rubbing fast on her clit and Emma’s two fingers pumping into her pussy. She couldn’t hold off her orgasm any longer so Ruby’s whispered “maybe a little, but I desire her more” was drowned in Regina shrieking out her well-needed orgasm.

The older woman became limp between them and Emma lovingly kissed her hair and neck as she gently extricated her fingers. Ruby brought her own wet fingers up to her mouth and made satisfied little humming noises as she licked them clean.

“My goodness, Regina. You taste amazing” Ruby groaned and reached her hand back down to dip her fingers into the wet velvet for another taste.

Emma was nuzzling into Regina’s hair and neck and hummed her agreement before adding “I know, she tastes different from you and me. Or maybe I’m just being biased. But I like the way you taste too Ruby. I hope you’ll let me lick you later on.”  

Ruby gave a suggestive laugh and purred “Actually, I really have to lick _you_ later. In fact I have to do it as soon as possible.”

Emma laughed as she reached her hand past Regina’s head and down to gently run her fingers through Ruby’s long, coffee coloured hair. “Really? Well I’m sure that can be arranged, but why?”

Ruby’s voice dropped an octave and it suddenly sounded slightly raspy as she answered “because I told you... I can smell you.”

“Yeah, and?” Emma asked with confusion painted all over her features.

“And you must have had your moon-blood not long ago because I can still smell a slight hint of iron in your sweet pussy smell. It makes me feel all kinds of hunger.”

Emma swallowed as she saw Ruby’s eyes turn into the yellow wolf-eyes. Regina gave a laugh and in a low voice purred “careful, darling. You play with wolves and they might just _eat you_.”

Ruby gave a suggestive giggle at that and Emma lent in to blow a raspberry on Regina’s neck. Regina reached her hand up and slapped Emma’s hip in response.

Then Regina cleared her throat to get rid of the last of her panting and asked “so, what do you girls feel like doing now? You can’t just lie here wrapped around me all day, lovely as it is. Someone’s going to have to put out.”

Emma quickly got up and laid down next to the stacked up brunettes. She spread her legs and brazenly sing-songed “dinner’s served, wolfgirl.”

Ruby shimmied out from underneath Regina and pounced face-first into Emma’s shaved pussy. As Regina listened to the wet noises coming from between Emma’s legs and the little giggles and moans escaping from her girlfriend’s lips she realised that this wasn’t as scary as she had thought.

In fact as she inspected Emma’s face and body language she realised that for Emma sex really _was_ different with Ruby than it was with her. It was playful, flippant and only skin-deep. The green eyes didn’t give that glow they gave when Regina seduced her and the moans didn’t sound as heartfelt and emotional as they did when it was Regina’s tongue in her folds.

Regina felt calmer now. Those two overgrown kids were basically playing at sex, romping around like they were play-wrestling and giggling when they came. It wasn’t love, it really was just for fun. And despite what the world thought, Regina Mills was actually quite good at having fun. She just had to remember to allow herself to have it.

Regina beamed and her brain kept repeating the words “My Emma, My Emma.” She shook the last of the orgasm-twitches out of her body and moved over to the other women. She affectionately caressed Ruby’s long straight hair and her slender neck.

Then she moved up to Emma and kissed her lover deeply. Emma returned the kiss with echoed emotional depth, despite her disruptive moans caused by the cunnilingus, and looked into Regina’s chocolate-brown eyes. They looked wet and Emma suddenly felt worried. “Babe, are you ok?”

Regina smiled even bigger and whispered “yes, I am now. I’ll explain later. Let’s just have fun. We’ve got a needy werewolf to take care of.” Emma nodded and Ruby stopped licking for a second to look up and smile blissfully at Regina.

As Ruby lowered her head to continue eating Emma out, Regina put her hand on the lycan’s forehead and tut-tutted. “Not so fast, Miss Lucas. If what Emma tells me about your voracious post-wolf needs is true, you will need to climax a lot more than we do. Which means you will require screwing a lot more than we do. Ergo, we are going to take you now” Regina added matter-of-factly and pushed Ruby’s face away from Emma’s crotch.

Emma felt disappointed at the sudden lack of tongue in her honeypot but she had to admit that Regina was making sense. They would have to pace themselves and focus on getting Ruby satisfied first.

Ruby looked at Regina with an eager look in her eyes as she used her hand to dry off Emma’s wetness from her chin and cheeks. Both Emma and Regina noticed that Ruby’s breathing was very quick but yet steady, clearly the wolf adrenaline was still in the tall woman’s veins. Ruby looked like she was going to say something but then she shut her mouth again.

Regina decided that she would once again have to take charge if this was going to end well. She moved over to where Ruby was sitting and gave the lycan a quick but tender kiss on the mouth. Ruby and Emma both looked shocked. Regina merely adjusted her hair and muttered “well, I intend to bang her brains out, I might as well be tender with her too. In fact, I would say that nothing is strictly off limits except one thing… no mentions of love.”

Emma moved over to Regina and softly kissed the top of her shoulder before whispering “not even from me to you?”

Regina smiled at her and caressed her cheek. “No dearest, we shouldn’t embarrass Miss Lucas. Let’s just have fun tonight and save love for when she leaves. At least the spoken confirmations of it.”

Emma nodded and Ruby did too. Ruby nervously asked “so, anything else goes? Even stuff that I saw the two of you do to each other. You know… that no one else does?”

Emma looked puzzled but Regina just sighed with part amusement and part exasperation. “I knew there was something. Spit it out, Miss Lucas… what is it you would like us to do?”  

Ruby chewed the inside of her cheek before quietly mumbling “the dick thing”.

Both Emma and Regina heard what she said but both of them wanted her to repeat it. Emma grinned and said “what was that?”

Ruby looked at them with annoyance and spat “oh you know! When Regina turned your clit into a… cock. I didn’t really plan to come here today so I didn’t bring any dildos and I would quite like to… be filled. Ok?!”

Regina laughed her suggestive, low laugh and moved in to place another kiss on Ruby’s lips. This one was slower and ended with Regina’s tongue gently flicking at Ruby’s lower lip. When Regina moved away Ruby’s face moved with her as if she wanted more of the kiss.

Regina waved her hand and suddenly a rather large, veined penis grow out of Emma’s crotch. Emma looked at her lover, clearly unimpressed and annoyed. She snarled “you could warn me before doing that, you know.”

Regina looked at her with her eyebrows raised and calmly said “of course I could, dear. But what would be the fun in that?”

“Yeah, yeah, never mind all that. How does it work?” Ruby asked and regarded the magic phallus as if it was a science project. Emma informed her that it worked like a regular penis, minus the messy discharge as there was no testicles.

“Oh, ok. Right, so, how would you like me, Sheriff?” Ruby asked and gave her own breasts a squeeze. Regina saw the familiar gesture and went over to grab the petite breasts to squeeze them as well. Then she leant down and began to suck the right nipple. Emma giggled and mumbled “looks like you’ll be getting some double nipple play before you get any cock, Rubes.”

Emma followed Regina’s example and enveloped Ruby’s remaining nipple in her mouth. As Ruby felt the two women suckle at different speeds on her sensitive nipples she couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure. Her brain was on overload with the two sensations and her hips began to rock slightly with her need to be fucked.

Soon she felt Regina’s fingers begin to play with her clit. As always in wolfstime, every sensation felt twice as strong and after a while of this Ruby started coming. She put her hands on the back of Emma’s and Regina’s heads and held their mouths to her breasts as she climaxed.

When the lycan had howled out her orgasm Regina expected her to need a second to catch her breath and to get back in the swing of things. She was wrong. Ruby took one long, deep breath and then rasped “now I want to be shafted. Come here, Swan!”

Emma remembered this behaviour and wished that she had the energy drink which she brought last time she fucked Ruby in wolfstime. Ruby laid down on her back and Emma climbed onto her and with some guidance from her hand entered the werewolf’s soaked opening. Ruby’s auburn-haired pussy opened to her completely and enveloped the cock in one soft gulp. “God, Ruby you feel amazing” Emma wheezed when she had driven the shaft in all the way.

She began to slowly fuck Ruby while kissing her. Regina felt extremely naughty and excruciatingly horny watching them in the missionary style like this. She felt like she was doing something forbidden or maybe even that she was _orchestrating_ something forbidden. She was enjoying the fact that whenever she wanted it, these two gorgeous creatures would relinquish control to her.

As Regina surveyed the two beautiful and strong women moving together, Ruby meeting Emma’s every thrust and moving her hips to get more of the contact, Regina realised that Emma was going too slowly and softly. What was she doing? Pacing herself?

Regina shook her head and moved over so she kneeled just behind the fucking couple.  She watched Emma’s, toned but soft, ass moving as she buried the cock inside Ruby and knew what she had to do. She put her hands on Emma’s ass cheeks and applied all her strength to push Emma hard into Ruby while she growled “fuck her properly or I’ll do it for you”. The effect was clearly noticeable to Ruby who gave a loud “god, yes!”

Emma looked around at Regina but kept steadily banging her friend as she replied “I _am_ fucking her properly”. Regina crossed her arms over her chest and sneered “well it’s clearly not enough. She needs more. Tell you what, I’ll make it vibrate. Then when she climaxes we can double penetrate her. How does that sound, Miss Lucas?”

Ruby was dumbstruck at what she just heard and wasn’t even coherent enough to point out that she was an anal virgin or that she had told Regina to call her Ruby.

Emma on the other hand was annoyed at the implication that she couldn’t satisfy Ruby and began to put all her muscle power into fucking Ruby while mumbling the movement spell to make the cock inside Ruby vibrate. Emma thanked the god she didn’t believe in that the spell had worked so that she didn’t have to ask Regina to help her and then she continued screwing Ruby hard and fast with the vibrating member.

Just as Emma was beginning to sweat from the exertion Ruby climaxed and screamed “Emma! Fuck yes!” Regina smiled proudly at Emma and quickly moved her hand away from her clit so no one would know that she had been touching herself.


	26. Chapter 26

 

Ruby was still humming out the last of her orgasm and Emma was just about to follow her into her own climax when Regina yelled “stop!”

With whiplash-inducing speed Emma turned her head to stare at her partner and growled “what?”

Regina smirked at her and cooed “save your strength, my love. She needs to have two orgasms for every one we have. And there is a plan in place, remember. I believe it is called double penetration and I don’t want you all exhausted and barely able to keep your member rigid.”

Emma stared daggers at Regina and quietly growled “you mean I can’t come?”

Regina walked over and put her hand down between Ruby and Emma. She took a gentle grip of the root of Emma’s cock and began to tug the erect phallus out of the werewolf. However this had the opposite effect as it only made both Emma and Ruby moan at the friction it created.

Emma grinned when she saw Regina’s displeased face at this and gave the brunette a wink. Regina wasn’t impressed by Emma’s behaviour and so with an icy stare she waved her hand and made the cock inside Ruby vanish. 

Ruby gave a little surprised yelp and Emma grumbled something that sounded very much like “bitch”. Regina smiled triumphantly at Emma and pulled the beautiful blonde up towards her for a kiss. Emma fought it at first, a victim to her own sexual frustration, but as the gentle kiss continued she cooled down and involuntarily realised the soundness of Regina’s plan.  

Soon Regina felt Emma’s tongue invade her mouth and knew that the blonde had forgiven her. When Emma broke off the kiss and mumbled “so, how do we do this” Regina rewarded her with a beaming smile and a kiss on her nose.

Ruby was still smiling languidly from her orgasm and the happy anticipation of what was to come. She looked very beautiful with her perfectly chiselled features so blissful and both Emma and Regina smiled back at her involuntarily. 

Regina was the first to pull herself together and she cleared her throat subtly before suggesting their next move. “I propose that we take this to the shower. The big one in the guest room is a walk-in shower and has room for six people. It should be more than adequate for our activities. Extra cleanliness is always good when one deals with… the kitchen entrance.”

Emma chuckled at Regina’s euphemism and serious expression and then turned to Ruby and translated “basically, fucking someone up the ass is better in the shower because you can wash and lube everything as you go along.”

Ruby laughed and promised that she had understood the concept. Emma was still smiling until she looked at Regina and saw that the brunette wasn’t amused. Emma gave Regina her best version of puppy eyes and the Mayor was just about to open her mouth to give Emma an earful when Ruby decided to distract the soon-to-be-quarrelling lovers.

“So, do I get any say in this?” Ruby asked with a playful smile.

Emma and Regina nearly fell over each other to be the first to speak, with Regina being the final victor. “Of course, dear. Would you like to try double penetration? I seem to recall that my little interrogation with Emma at the start of our romance revealed that the two of you never had anal sex? Have you tried it with anyone else?”

Ruby bit her lip shyly and then said “well, I had a guy’s finger up there once while his dick was in me, you know in the normal place. But that’s it.”

Regina felt a heat pulsating between her legs and her heart thudding elatedly. She loved showing her lovers new avenues of pleasure. Regina slowly crawled over on all fours, her curves moving in suggestive ways and leant down to plant a long, wet kiss on Ruby’s mouth. Then Regina purred “would you like to try it with more than a finger?”

Ruby now bravely reached up and grabbed Regina’s face to pull her down for another kiss. This time Ruby was making the most of it and Emma could soon see the taller brunette slide her tongue into Regina’s mouth. Emma felt dizzy as she watched the two dark-haired beauties kiss again and couldn’t stop herself from mumbling “damn. If you two keep doing that I’ll have to start touching myself.”

Ruby stopped the kiss and looked at Emma mischievously as she purred “oh don’t you dare. You heard the Mayor, you are to save yourself until you can do me again.”

Emma cocked an eyebrow at her and gave one of her famously stunning smiles as she scoffed “someone is getting bossy! I don’t think I can take two dictatorial but hot fairytale characters at once, you know.”

Regina laughed and replied “then what on earth are you doing _here,_ Miss Swan?”

Ruby laughed and even Emma had to smirk at this. Soon Ruby spoke again. “I do… well, I…um…”

“Spit it out, Ruby” Emma said and settled down next to Ruby and Regina.

Ruby tried again. “Well, I would like to make one request before we do this.”

Emma nodded and Regina gestured with her hand as to say _go ahead_. 

“I have never really done this, as I said. So I want to make sure that I’m comfortable and ready for it. I think a good way to do that might be… well…” Ruby faltered.

“Oh for crying out loud, Miss Lucas. Tell us what it is you want so we can give it to you and then have you moaning in between us again!” Regina snapped.

Ruby quickly finished her sentence. “I think a good thing to do would be fulfilling one of my fantasies. It would turn me on and it would prepare my… holes.”

“Ok, well what is this fantasy?” Emma queried with a furrowed brow.

Ruby looked down at her hands as she spoke in a quiet voice. “Well if you are going to fuck both openings, maybe you wouldn’t mind licking them first?”

Regina suddenly understood and gave a knowing chortle. “What a good way to go about it, Ruby. I recommend that you say that to anyone who suggests this in the future. Tell them that if they want to fuck it they have to kiss it first. That is bound to separate those who are really prepared to have anal sex from those who have just watched too much porn and believe they can stick their pokers everywhere.”

Regina stood up and combed her hair in place with her fingers as she stated “so, we will retire to the guestroom shower. When we are there we will wash certain parts of Miss Lucas and then perform cunnilingus and anilingus simultaneously before we move on to further penetration. I quite look forwards to this, I have only been the passive party in anilingus in the past.”

Emma opened her mouth and closed it a few times. Then she stuttered “hang on, you are going to give Ruby a rim job?”

Regina nodded at her casually and added “yes, while you pleasure her front. It should be very interesting! Right, let’s not dawdle. We have sexual exploration to get on with.” Then Regina began to walk out into the hallway and down to the guestroom with complete dignity and poise.

Ruby immediately jumped up and followed her and as Emma walked after them she could see Ruby excitedly slinging her arm around Regina’s shoulders. Emma grinned to herself when she saw Regina pat Ruby’s arm almost maternally and walk on as if they were just heading to the kitchen to get some coffee. Emma shook her head to herself at the absurdity of her life these days and then smiled as she realised just how happy she was with it all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Don’t read the next two chapters at work.   
> Warning: As I am sure you gathered from the last chapter, there will be magic cock, anal sex, a rim job and double penetration in the following two chapters. (I know. I’m sorry. Well at least I did warn you not to read it at work.)

They were in the shower now. Ruby looked around and marvelled at the spacious wet room. “Wow, this is bigger than my apartment!”

Emma laughed and had to agree “pretty much. Maybe you should rent this instead. Me and Regina would be way better landlords than Gold, hell you could even have a very interesting payment plan.” Emma waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Ruby laughed.

Regina seemed unamused as she squirted out a dollop of mild soap in her hands and began to administer it on Ruby’s wet skin. She merely commented that this was a home with a child living in it and as soon as Henry was back there would be no more wild threesomes.

Ruby reached out her hand and stroked Regina’s cheek before answering kindly “of course. If we want to do this again we can do it at my place. Henry will never know anything about us. As far as he is concerned his two mothers have nothing but innocent vanilla sex.”

Emma frowned and replied “actually, as far as Henry is concerned his parents do nothing more than hold hands and kiss. Let’s not scar the kid for life here.”

Regina sighed and ended this line of conversation by pointing out that if the boy’s name was mentioned again she would lose her arousal.

Emma quickly got some soap on her hands and began to lather up Ruby’s back. The tall brunette hummed happily as she felt Regina’s and Emma’s hands slide over her body spreading a light layer of bubbles on the cream-coloured skin.

Emma was nearing the werewolf’s buttocks now and slowly began to lather them up. Regina nodded at Emma and the blonde spread the cheeks and began to wash the crack with plenty of the mild soap. Ruby moaned into the touch of this very sensitive part of her and realised that except from that one finger that was violently pushed in there, no one had ever touched her there. Not in a sexual way anyway.

Emma’s soft touch and the lush bubbles felt really nice and Ruby kept giving happy little moans. These moans only got louder when Regina began to soap up Ruby’s breasts. Regina and Ruby kissed and Emma took the opportunity to push her soaped up little finger into Ruby’s anus.

The lanky woman gave a little yelp which broke off the kiss and then she giggled at the tiny intrusion. Regina picked up the shower head and handed it to Emma who washed down Ruby’s back, ass and legs. Soon Emma parted the buttocks again and allowed a gentle stream of water wash away any remaining bubbles lingering in the few auburn curls that adorned Ruby’s back passage.

Emma washed her hand and slid a watery finger into the puckered anus to wash the lingering bubbles out from there too. Ruby once again giggled when she felt Emma inside her and it made both Regina and Emma smile.

Regina reached over and grabbed the shower handle from Emma to wash the soap off Ruby’s front. When she had finished she purred “time to take our positions, ladies. Emma, if you wouldn’t mind getting us a bottle of lubrication?”

Emma closed her eyes and held out her hands. She focused hard and soon a small bottle of lube appeared in her hands. Ruby picked it up with an impressed smile and declared “you two do this a lot, don’t you?”

Emma shrugged and retorted “what’s a lot? We do it occasionally. Particularly when _her highness_ over there has been a good girl and wants a reward.”    

Regina looked at Emma with a look that indicated the inappropriateness of discussing that in front of guests. Emma gave an apologetic smile. Ruby was still looking at the bottle of lube and read the label “Red berry flavoured in honour of Little Red Riding Hood.”

Regina laughed despite herself and admonished “Emma! You wrote _that_ on it?”

Emma shrugged and looked self-conscious. “What? I thought it would be…well, funny I suppose.”

Ruby snickered too and turned to give Emma a quick kiss. “It was a cute idea. And I love berries!”

Regina resolutely walked round Ruby and gave Emma a subtle push on her sexy ass to make her take her place at Ruby’s front. Emma walked round and when she was facing Ruby she reached in to kiss the taller woman. When she broke off the kiss she put her hands on Ruby’s hips and asked “you sure you are ok with all of this?”

The werewolf looked at her and the grey-green eyes turned into the yellow wolf eyes for a second while Ruby growled “fuck yes.”

Regina placed her hands over Emma’s on Ruby’s hips and as if this had been the secret signal both Emma and Regina began to sink to their knees on either side of Ruby. The werewolf gave a little moan as she realised what was about to happen.

She felt Regina’s lips on her right ass cheek and then she felt the brunette’s teeth rake across the soft cheek. Meanwhile Emma was nuzzling into Ruby’s bush of auburn hair and letting her tongue flick into the folds underneath.

Ruby reached one hand behind herself to rest it on lush, brown hair and the other in front of her to rest on Emma’s long blonde tresses. Ruby noticed that the dampness of the shower had made Emma’s curls evaporate and the long angelic blonde hair now laid flat over Emma’s strong shoulders. After that single thought Ruby was completely distracted by the feel of Regina’s hands moving from her hips to her ass and slowly separating her cheeks.

Regina gave a long lick from Ruby’s pussy opening up to her tail bone. As the warm tongue slid over her closed anus Ruby gave a loud whimper. Emma responded to the sound by giving a happy snigger from within Ruby’s pubic hair and then began to lick at the swollen pussy. 

Regina wasn’t making any noise at all as she was busy figuring out how to do this. As she had mentioned to her two lovers earlier, she had only been on the receiving end of this treatment back in the Enchanted Forest and then she had been so drunk with arousal and wine that she didn’t pay much attention to the technique used by the mercenary who was burying his tongue in her crack.

Ruby had her eyes closed and was fighting to keep her balance. Her senses were exploding with the clash of the pleasure of her front erogenous zone and her back one. The tongue on her pussy felt better in a completely physical way but the feeling of a wet tongue licking and probing into her anus was new and felt extraordinarily forbidden and very intimate.

She moaned and groaned in a very unladylike way but she didn’t even notice. It took all her power to keep upright and to separate the two pleasurable things that was happening to her lower region.

Regina noticed how Ruby was loving the treatment and a terse voice in her head pointed out that the werewolf would hardly be afraid of her now, whenever Regina tried to exude power over Ruby in the future the taller woman could just remember what it felt like when Regina reverentially kissed her ass.

Little did Regina know that Ruby’s respect for her was growing by the second. Being such a sexual creature Ruby was desperate to learn new techniques in bed and Regina wasn’t just sex on legs, she was also an experienced lover who had tried and excelled at most sexual practices. Ruby mused that Emma was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and clearly her best friend but Regina might just be her absolute wet dream.

Ruby gave voice to these thoughts in a more diplomatic way as she groaned. “God, you two are amazing. This feels even better than in my fantasies! Please, please, please don’t stop!”

Emma began to lick the wet cunt more fervently and Regina replied by licking faster and occasionally sticking the tip of her tongue into the relaxing asshole. Then she made her tongue as tube-shaped as she could and then began to push it into the lick-softened anus. Ruby screamed out her pleasure as the wet tongue entered her rear. Emma stopped licking the drenched folds and smiled up at Ruby before growling “what is she doing to you, Rubes?”

Ruby panted out “she…she... her tongue is up my ass.”

Emma grinned and reached her hands around to lay them on top if Regina’s hands which were still parting Ruby’s cheeks. With her hands caressing Regina’s, Emma buried her face in Ruby’s wetness and burrowed in until her tongue was by Ruby’s pussy hole. Without warning she slid her tongue all the way in. Ruby gave another loud sound but this was a less surprised and more pleasured moan.

Both kneeling women moved their tongues in and out of Ruby and the taller woman moaned and whimpered as if she was losing her mind. When Emma noticed that she was having trouble getting air she got her face out of Ruby’s snatch and stood up. Regina took this as a sign and pulled her tongue out of Ruby’s ass to stand up as well.

Ruby was shivering with pleasure and lent in towards Emma. The blonde smiled and held her friend who was mumbling “thank you” into the blonde tresses. Emma just laughed and said “don’t thank me, thank the woman who just rimmed you!”

Ruby turned to thank Regina and saw that the other brunette was walking out of the shower and over to the bathroom cabinet. She got some mouthwash out and smiled at the two women in the shower as she explained “it was perfectly clean, I’m just a bit of a germophobe so I won’t take any chances. Sexual health and cleanliness is important after all.” She quickly rinsed her mouth and walked back into the shower.

As she arrived Ruby embraced her and kissed her deeply before whispering “thank you, Regina. I can’t wait to return the favour.”

Regina smirked at the brunette and growled “you’ll be thanking me by letting me and my future wife fuck you into oblivion simultaneously. How does that sound, Miss Lucas?”

Ruby swallowed hard and nodded eagerly with eyes twinkling with desire. Regina looked at Emma and commanded “as I so lovingly prepared the rear entrance I intend to take it. I’m sure you are more than happy to bury yourself in Ruby’s cunt once more?”

Emma gave Ruby’s sensitive pussy a little slap and burst out “fuck yeah”. Ruby laughed nervously but happily and put her arms around Emma’s neck. Then she turned to look at Regina over her shoulder and whispered “be careful, Madam Mayor. Remember that I am a virgin back there.”

Regina shook her head. “That, my dear, is a patriarchal view of virginity. If you have had a finger and a tongue in that orifice then trust me when I say that the castle has been stormed, a cock has no more virgin-taking powers than my tongue, I can assure you.”

Emma hummed happily as she looked at Regina and said “god, I love it when you make those great feminist points. Maybe I will marry you, _Mrs Swan_.”

Regina chuckled drily and responded “I think you’ll find that will be Mrs Mills. I have had my name a good deal longer than you have had yours, little girl.”

Once again Ruby decided to break up what would either be a quarrel or some amazing couple-sex. “Right, well… would you mind getting on with this double penetration thing before you exchange vows?”

Then she wiggled her ass in Regina’s direction and closed her embrace of Emma until their breasts collided softly. Emma growled “eager” at her and kissed the werewolf squarely on the lips. Regina ran her hand proprietarily down Ruby’s back and gave one of her ass cheeks a squeeze.

Then Regina waved her hand and created a long, slim cock for herself. Ruby looked over her shoulder at the new appendage and smiled appreciatively. Emma moved away from Ruby slightly and echoed Regina’s hand gesture to create one for herself.

This one was wider, more veined and most of all longer. Ruby looked down at it and made a non-committal noise. Emma took the hint and waved her hand again. Now the cock was thicker and Ruby smiled at it before mumbling “now if it could only be a little shorter and with a bigger head.”

Regina laughed her low, throaty laugh behind them and quipped “so, Sheriff. Seems like you need to work on your cock-making.”

Emma just growled “shut up” and waved her hand again to shorten the cock slightly and give it a bigger head. Ruby smiled satisfied at the new creation and closed her thighs around it to hug it against her wet snatch.

Emma moaned at the feel of the wet pussy touching her erection and gripped Ruby’s hips hard with both hands. This time it was Regina who placed her hands on top of Emma’s and caressed them lovingly. Ruby could feel the tip of Regina’s cock poke itself in between her cheeks and she felt her face heat up with an unexpected shyness. Suddenly she felt like she was a young girl waiting for her first kiss.

Regina moved away from her to pick up the bottle of red berry lube. Ruby quickly turned, releasing Emma’s cock from the grip of her thighs, and held her hand out for the bottle as she whispered “Regina. Let me” in a voice hoarse with arousal.

With a smirk Regina handed her the lube and gestured invitingly to her slender cock. As Ruby kept her gaze fixed on Regina’s enigmatic brown eyes she pushed some lube out in her palm, rubbed her hands together to heat it up and then gently smoothed the gel over Regina’s erection. Ruby could see Regina’s chest heave at the touch and she saw the full lips part to suck in air but no noise came from the controlled brunette.

Ruby once again shivered with arousal and wondered if she had ever been this turned on before. It did however get better as she felt Emma’s feminine hand gently slide on top of hers and guide her hand over the increasingly slippery cock.

Now a low hiss of pleasure escaped Regina’s lips and she closed her eyes to enjoy the two women touching her. Emma whispered “you have to let me make love to you when we are done with her, Regina.” In response the brunette smiled and slowly dipped her head in agreement.


	28. Chapter 28

 

Emma let go of Regina’s cock and placed her lube-soaked hands on Ruby’s breasts and massaged them. The slightly chemical berry smell soon reached Ruby’s wolf-enhanced senses and the mingling scent of the three women’s arousal joined with the syrupy sweetness was intoxicating. Ruby felt slightly dizzy and mumbled “can we lie down for this? I don’t know if I can stand up when you are both in me.”

Regina grabbed the lube and then put her arms around both Emma and Ruby and comfortingly whispered “of course, dear.” One flash of purple smoke later and they were back in Emma and Regina’s bed. Ruby opened her eyes and realised she was laying on top of Emma and that Regina was behind her caressing her back. Suddenly she felt mind-blowingly horny and judging by the look on Emma’s face, she wasn’t the only one.

Ruby winked at Emma and sat up so she could straddle Emma’s cock. She guided the large tip in with her hand and then brought her hands up to squeeze her breasts as she slowly descended on the thick cock. Emma moaned and took a grip of Ruby’s thin waist to help guide her down.

Regina was sitting behind them, she put the lube down on the bed and continued caressing Ruby’s back and shoulders. Ruby began to slowly ride the blonde beneath her. Regina got up and began to walk around the bed, taking in the gorgeous view as she slowly stroked the slight cock between her legs.

Emma’s large cock was starting to feel comfortable to Ruby now and she began to ride it harder until Emma gasped “stop, christ, STOP.” Regina walked back towards the screwing couple and explained “considering how close she was to coming earlier on, I don’t think you should ride quite so hard, dear. You want her rigid while I enter you, remember?”

Ruby giggled seductively and bit her lip as she looked at the near-climaxing blonde beneath her who had her eyes shut tight and was trying to think of cold showers and algebra. Ruby cooed “I think you’re right. I’ll just stay perched on her sexy cock then and slide forward to give you room… _Madam Mayor_.”

True to her word Ruby laid her body over Emma’s and reached her hands up to slide her buttocks apart. Regina stroked away one of the auburn curls that was obscuring the puckered entrance to Ruby’s ass and then picked up the lube bottle. She squirted out a small amount and covered her index finger.

Slowly she slipped the finger into Ruby as she purred “good, Ruby. Just relax and think of things that arouse you.”

Ruby whimpered out “like that fact that your girlfriend is inside me?”

Emma laughed at the cheeky reply and Regina pushed the finger in slightly more forcefully than before. When the finger was in Regina leant down to kiss Ruby’s back. Ruby on the other hand kissed Emma who gladly allowed Ruby’s tongue to come in to dance with her own. When Ruby’s passage felt relaxed around the finger Regina began to slowly finger-fuck her.

Ruby moaned and Emma took the opportunity to work in a couple of gentle thrusts in the soaked pussy so that Ruby would get used to the motion in both holes. Ruby bit her lip and moaned “oh yeah, that feels amazing” before Emma claimed her mouth in another kiss.

Regina felt her little cock throb as she realised that Ruby’s ass was ready for her now. She got some more lube and absolutely drenched the small cock in it, then she got up above the two women and lowered herself down to a position where she could fuck Ruby. The slim cock was perched just outside Ruby’s ass now and dripping lube onto it.

Regina reached her hand down and took a fistful of Ruby’s long, straight hair and gently tugged the woman’s head up from the kiss she was sharing with Emma. Then she growled in her most Evil Queen-like voice “are you ready for us both, Miss Lucas? I’ll start off gently but I have a feeling you’ll want it rough quite soon.”

Ruby moaned out loud at the words and panted “yes, yes Regina please!”

When she heard that, Emma thrust her cock into Ruby and muttered “she’s not the only one here, Rubes. Don’t forget who’s in the hole that will make you come.”

Ruby tried to look down at Emma but Regina’s grip on her hair wouldn’t allow it. “Of course. I need you both! I want you both in me. Take me. Take me so fucking hard!”

With that Regina let go of Ruby’s hair and used that hand to gently guide her slender cock into Ruby’s ass. Ruby gave a broken scream and grabbed on to Emma’s shoulders so hard that her nails almost pierced the skin.

Regina was inside Ruby now and as Emma slowly moved her cock in the first hole, Regina could feel the movement inside the werewolf’s ass. All three of them moaned at the feeling of this strange joining of their bodies. Emma gave another tentative push into Ruby and the werewolf hissed “yes”.

Regina leant forward and gave Ruby’s shoulder a kiss which soon tuned into a little bite. Then Regina whispered “how does that feel? Do you still wish to continue, Ruby?”

Ruby gave a low laugh and in an almost stoned voice she quavered “fuck yes”.

Regina began to move her cock in Ruby’s ass and once again they could all feel the movement through the thin wall separating Ruby’s anal passage from her vaginal one. Emma gently mirrored the movement and with gentle thrusts they entered and pushed out of Ruby simultaneously.

The room filled with moans, whimpers, pleasured sighs and little husky pleadings for more from all three of them. Neither of them had ever felt anything like this. Emma and Regina moved like parts of a well-oiled machine, Ruby thought and then almost giggled she realised that the thing that was well-oiled was herself.  

Regina panted “let’s try moving at different rhythms, darling” to Emma who nodded and grunted “take the lead”. Regina began to move a little faster and Emma worked her thrusts in so that when Regina exited she entered. This felt even better and Ruby completely lost control of her thoughts and her powers of speech.

Ruby’s moans grew louder and she buried her nails into Emma’s shoulders and now managed to break the skin. Emma gave a yelp but in the end she didn’t care about the pain, this was the strangest and most confusing sexual pleasure she had ever experienced and she didn’t want it to end. She couldn’t tell how much of her sensations came from her own moving in Ruby and how much of it was the friction from Regina’s cock in Ruby’s ass.

Regina once again wanted to check on Ruby. Unlike Emma she couldn’t see the werewolf’s face to check that she was really enjoying it. With the exquisite feeling of the tight ass around her cock it was hard to formulate the words though and so she barely managed to pant “Ruby… are… uh… you feeling alright? Need… a break?”

Ruby just shook her head and groaned a word that Regina couldn’t make out. “Pardon?” Regina panted as she drove the cock back in.

Emma answered for Ruby who was struggling to focus on anything but the amazing feeling of fullness. “Babe, I think she said _harder_.”

Ruby snapped out “yes, fuck me harder” before relapsing back into her own world of pleasure.

Suddenly Regina was even more impressed with the lycan and she found herself wishing she could be a werewolf too to achieve this capacity for being fucked.  She upped the speed of fucking in Ruby’s ass and the tall brunette screamed “YES” in response.

Emma was feeling as shocked and impressed as Regina and almost lost the rhythm of fucking as she watched Ruby’s gentle eyes turn into her yellow wolf-eyes once again. That was the only sign Emma needed. She used all her muscle power to arch her back to thrust her thick cock in harder into the drenched and stretched pussy.

So now Regina had the increased speed of fucking in Ruby’s ass and Emma had the increased power of thrusts in the waitress’ cunt. Ruby’s wolf-eyes rolled up into her head and her moans turned to guttural groans.

Through her panting Regina hissed “Emma! I can feel how hard you are taking her. Are you sure she wants more?”

Emma didn’t have to answer as Ruby gave a howl and growled “are you trying to say you can’t fuck me harder than that, _your highness_?”

Something extremely rare happened. Regina felt speechless and almost lost control of her actions for a moment. The younger brunette wanted more? She was challenging Regina? And the lycan chose now of all moments to brave something so imprudent?

Regina smirked and purred “fine, wolfbitch. You want more? Try this!” With a wave of her hand she made both Emma’s and her own cock vibrate in Ruby.  The reaction was instantaneous.

Ruby gave an animal scream and went complexly rigid between them.  The scream seemed to last forever and Emma began to worry if Ruby was ok. The climaxing brunette was covered in a light sheen of sweat and her scream was turning into a howl before it quieted down. Ruby twitched violently twice and then collapsed on top of Emma as she breathed out the word “fuck”.

Regina waved her hand and stilled the two vibrating cocks first. She allowed Ruby to take a couple of breaths and then raised her hand to magically remove the cocks but before she got the chance Emma gently slid the cock in and out of Ruby no more than three times and then gave a scream of her own as she came inside Ruby.   

When Regina looked at her with incredulity Emma panted out “sorry… I was just... so close.” Regina shook her head with displeasure and waved her hand to make the cocks disappear. The Mayor snarled “you were meant to wait so we could 69 now, Emma.”

“Sorry”, Emma repeated, “I was so close and I didn’t know what the next point on the itinerary was.”

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and intoned “well thanks to your little stunt just now the itinerary has changed and the next point is no longer a 69. It’s Queening. I am going to sit on your face, Miss Swan and you better make me come so hard I forgive you for starting without me.”

“Deal”, Emma panted with a genuine smile. She put her arms around the semi-unconscious Ruby and gently rolled the werewolf over. She caressed the hair out of Ruby’s face and asked the brunette if she was ok. When she got an “honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever been better” as a reply she left the exhausted woman alone to recover.

She laid back down and smiled at her true love as she said “come over here and place yourself on your throne, your majesty.”

Regina pursed her lips at the flippant joke but straddled the blonde’s pretty face just the same. Soon the Sheriff was busy licking, sucking and tongue-fucking her favourite cunt. Regina was very wet and Emma tried to swallow as much as she could of the hot juices.

Soon Regina began to fidget and Emma knew she was close. She focused on Regina’s clit and sucked it in and out of its hood and into her eager mouth. Regina reached down and entwined her fingers in Emma’s hair. Not to tug at it but more for something to hold on to as the pleasure was reaching its apex.

Ruby rolled to her side and tiredly reached up a hand to play with one of Regina’s nipples as the former Queen rode her lover’s mouth. Regina gave her a grateful smile before the first wave of her orgasm hit. She came hard. Harder than she had expected. But then it had been a very sexy session and she had done some new and highly erotic activities so maybe it was to be expected.

Emma licked up all the come she could before Regina moved off her face. Just as Emma was about to wipe her lower face with her hand. Ruby dragged herself over to Emma and began to lick her cheeks and chin to get Regina’s liquid off.

Emma giggled happily at the eager tongue on her face and even Regina gave a small chuckle when she saw the exhausted werewolf licking at Emma’s face. Regina laid down next to Emma and put her head on the blonde’s chest. Ruby collapsed back down next to Emma. Soon they all just laid there and quietly tried to get their breath back.

It was a few minutes later when Emma and Regina heard Ruby ask in a raspy voice “so, I hear that you can heal this kind of soreness, Regina? I… I think I might need that.”

Regina reached out her hand and pulled Ruby over so that the other brunette now had her head on the other side of Emma’s slender chest. Regina smiled at her as she let her hand draw lazy circles around Emma’s navel. She spoke quietly, in an intimate voice that Emma had heard several times but that was new to Ruby.

“Of course, dear. But ask yourself, don’t you want a little soreness left to remind you of this?”

Ruby grinned at the woman she had once been so afraid of and murmured “you’re right. So heal about 90% of the damage.”

Emma laughed and said “god, you two are insane. Amazing, but insane” as she stroked the hair of both brunettes on her chest. Ruby reached up and playfully pinched Emma’s nipple as she said “you’re not so bad yourself. For someone who grew up in a land without magic!”   

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: We are nearing the end of the story now. Depending on how long the upcoming sex scene gets, we should have between 3-4 chapters before the story ends. I’ll warn you now so you can’t complain, the following chapter is all plot and no sex.

It was ten in the morning and Regina had just cancelled her meeting about new parking restrictions. She had cancelled it because she had felt distracted all morning. She hated trying to do something while her mind was somewhere else and much preferred to deal with her problems head on so she could focus fully on what she was actually supposed to be doing.

That was why she was on her way to the diner right now.  She walked in and sat in her usual seat by the counter. Ruby dropped everything and hurried over to pour her some coffee. The smile that the waitress gave her was discreet enough to look normal to everyone else but Regina could see just how happy Ruby was to see her from the twinkle in the grey-green eyes. Regina tried to evaluate the obvious joy in Ruby’s eyes. Was it just general happiness at seeing a friend and an exciting new lover… or was it more?

The problem that had been on Regina’s mind all morning was what the new erotic arrangement between Ruby, her and Emma meant. Sure, Regina wasn’t worried that Ruby was trying to steal Emma anymore. In fact the idea seemed positively ludicrous now. But she did worry about what Ruby might be feeling. They hadn’t spoken about the emotions and actual relationships behind the sex, mainly because they hadn’t had time to since they all sort of fell into the threesome head first. 

But now Regina wanted to know. She had grown fond of Ruby and she worried that they had given her the wrong idea. A threesome was one thing, Regina didn’t mind sharing Emma’s body with Ruby occasionally. But she wanted all of the blonde’s heart, at least in the romantic sense.

She and Emma had discussed it over a romantic dinner last night, the chance for privacy was the one good thing about Henry still being at riding camp, and they had both agreed that they would need to ensure that they didn’t hurt Ruby or lead her on in any way. They had put words on what they wanted, a monogamous relationship with the possibility of a threesome but not a polyamorous relationship.  

Emma had suggested that they leave it for a while and just had fun during wolfstime and Henry’s absence and left more serious discussions for next week. Regina had agreed but this morning her nagging thoughts hadn’t left her alone. So here she was, being poured a cup of overly strong coffee by a beautiful brunette and trying to gage if said woman looked smitten.

As Ruby asked if Regina wanted anything else with her coffee with a subtle wink, Regina realised that this was getting her nowhere. They had to actually talk about this.

In a clear voice Regina said “Ruby. Do you think you could take a short break and advise me on a few matters regarding Henry’s upcoming birthday party in private?”

Ruby frowned in confusion for a moment until she understood that Regina was trying to get a discreet chat with her and that the birthday party thing was a front. It bothered Regina how slow on the uptake both Emma and Ruby could be. For such intelligent women they really didn’t use their brains to full capacity.

Ruby looked around and saw that the place was pretty much empty but for Leroy who was thankfully keeping Granny busy with gossiping about the romance rumours between the Blue fairy and Belle’s father.

Ruby led Regina out through the backdoor and into a small backyard which mainly seemed to be where the diner’s large bins where kept. Regina looked around in distaste and muttered “why Miss Lucas, you take me to all the finest places.”

Ruby grinned at her and stood a little closer so that she could reach out her hand and take Regina’s. As she caressed the fine, slightly raised veins on the back of Regina’s hand she whispered “I’ll take you any place you like, Miss Mills. Just say the word.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at Ruby and replied incredulously “firstly, that is a dreadful pickup line. Secondly, you should let go of my hand.”

Ruby immediately dropped Regina’s hand and looked worried and maybe even slightly hurt. Regina quickly put her mind at ease.

“I only meant that you shouldn’t touch me when Emma isn’t present, dear” the older woman said and smiled at the look of relief on Ruby’s features.

Ruby crossed her arms to keep from touching Regina again and then beamed as she said “so, here to ask me if I’m in love with you?”

Regina looked dumbstruck. How the hell did the werewolf know that? Surely her heightened wolfsenses didn’t go as far as mindreading?

Ruby laughed her carefree laugh and replied calmly to Regina’s unasked question. “I assumed that’s why you’re here because that was what Emma rang me about earlier this morning. She said that the two of you had talked about me and our arrangement last night but that you had both decided to leave the serious conversation for later. However she couldn’t wait and she guessed that you would succumb at some point too. Honestly, the two of you are so cute!”  

Regina stuttered “Emma called you?”

“Yep, she rang to check that I wasn’t madly in love with you two and would end up crying in my tail when you both informed that I couldn’t move in to the mansion. My words, not hers.”

Regina’s mind quickly adapted to the new information and brushed off the shock of that Ruby was one step ahead of her.

“I see. So you are in fact not… in love?” Regina asked tentatively.

Ruby sighed as she gave it more serious thought then she had when Emma rang. For some reason Ruby found that it was easy to be flippant and not overthink things when Emma was around. When it was just her and Regina she wanted to make some effort and to be sure about things.

“I think the word for my feelings for you guys is _enamoured_.  I admire and physically want the two of you lots and I consider you both to be my friends. But I don’t want to be in a relationship with you guys. Honestly, you are both too high maintenance for me! Anyway, I’m not sure I was built for relationships. I like my freedom too much, I like having more than one partner and to be able to roam as I wish. Probably a wolf thing” Ruby said with a shrug.

Regina felt herself relaxing and the weight she didn’t know she had been carrying on her shoulders just melted away. She gave Ruby a heartfelt smile and leant in to give the taller woman a small peck on the lips.

Ruby gently kissed her back but as soon as Regina had moved away she jested “I thought we didn’t do that stuff without Emma?”

“Oh, a little peck of gratitude won’t hurt her. Anyway, she deserves it for calling you and then having the gall to warn you that I was probably going to contact you as well… without consulting me!”  Regina snapped.

Ruby laughed. “Brave words for someone who probably didn’t warn Emma that she was coming here to talk to me, right? Anyway, if you both are convinced that you haven’t crushed my poor heart into dust now I could perhaps be allowed to get back to work? We are all meeting up at my apartment tonight anyway so we can discuss this further when we are all sweaty and naked, right?”

Regina just huffed at her and then muttered “get back in there and pour me some fresh coffee” before slapping Ruby’s ass and marching back into the diner with her usual regal Regina-Mills-stride.   


	30. Chapter 30

 

“Why on earth are we meeting here when we have a whole mansion at our disposal?” Regina asked as she looked around Ruby’s small apartment.

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina and whispered “because so far we have only been at our place and maybe Ruby gets tired of… you know… away games? Anyway, we need to get used to it because when Henry comes home from camp we will be doing this here.”

Regina just sighed as she looked at the queen-sized bed while longingly envisioning her and Emma’s giant bed back at 108 Mifflin Street.

Ruby walked over to them with a tray containing a cup of green tea for Regina and coffee for her and Emma. Ruby had suggested wine but as Emma had a busy day at the Sheriff’s office she worried about being too tired for wolfstime adventures if she had wine.

Emma gratefully picked up her mug and slurped her first sip of the milky but still steaming hot coffee. Regina pursed her lips and glared at Emma when she heard the noise, Emma’s occasional slurping of hot drinks was a common topic for bickering in the Swan-Mills household.

Ruby looked at the two women in front of her as she sipped her own black coffee. She smiled to herself as she thought about how worried they had both been that she would grow deeper feelings for them and she had to admit that it was a very plausible scenario. They were both very impressive and charming women, despite their flaws.

But Ruby wasn’t looking for their romantic-typed love, partly because she wasn’t ready for that and partly because the two of them were so obviously meant for each other that it was impossible to envision them loving anyone else, even her.

No. If Ruby ever became ready to settle down, it would have to be with someone else. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t have a more settled agreement with Regina and Emma for now. Ruby bit her lower lip as she considered how to phrase her suggestion. She could hear Emma and Regina talking to each other still and she was snapped back to the present when she heard “no! Not _all_ hot liquids. I don’t slurp when I eat you out, do I?!”

Regina huffed and looked at Emma with a meaning look which immediately made the blonde bristle.

“Regina! I do NOT slurp when I go down on you” Emma barked.

Regina just kept her sceptical look and crossed her arms over her chest. Emma quickly took her leather jacket off as she muttered “right, let’s settle this once and for all.”

She threw her jacket on the table and reached into the front pocket of her jeans to take out a hair band. As she put her blonde curls up in a ponytail she said very poignantly “Ruby, watch this and afterwards you can back me up on that I don’t slurp. Okay?” Then she dropped to her knees in front of Regina.

Ruby just said “mhmm” and grinned at Regina who gave the tiniest and almost imperceptible wink at Ruby before stepping out of her high heels and hiking her red dress up to her hips. As Emma pulled the grey satin panties down Regina’s stocking-clad legs she muttered “you know, I don’t even care if you are just doing this to wind me up or to show off to Ruby. One way or another, I’m getting your cunt so I win.”

Regina laughed and caressed Emma’s cheek as she lovingly whispered “language, Miss Swan.”

Then Regina lifted her foot so that Emma could disentangle the panties and leave them hanging around Regina’s other ankle. The brunette spread her legs and Emma gave a quick tug at Regina’s short pubic hair with her teeth before parting the labias and beginning to lick the pink velvet. 

Regina put one hand on Emma’s neck, just below the ponytail and kept the other one on Emma’s shoulder. Ruby considered that she had been about to have a serious talk with the two lovers and but decided to wait. The game had started now and as this was the last day of wolfstime she wanted to make the most out of it.

Instead of her serious question Ruby decided to talk to the older brunette, who was quietly moaning as Emma’s head moved between her legs, about sex talk. Ruby pulled up a chair and sat down to watch the show before saying “you know, I have to tell you that I love it when you talk dirty, Regina. You don’t do it often but when you do… damn… it goes straight to my clit.”

Regina was panting now and the occasional subdued moan slipped over her red lips but she still managed to answer quite clearly. “Good, well I am sure you’ll hear more of it soon. Now be a good girl and pull the blind down at that window. I worry people might see us.”

From her kneeling position and with her face buried in Regina’s warm pussy it was hard to make out what Emma said but Ruby heard her scoff and mumble something that sounded like “oh, you love that!”

Regina gave the back of Emma’s head a gentle slap and hissed “see, now you are slurping.”

Ruby intervened and said “I’m not sure that was a slurp, Madam Mayor. I think Emma was just pointing out that you seem quite fond of having an audience. That blind stays open and if someone reports me… well I have the Sheriff and the Mayor here so who are they going to complain to? Gold? He wouldn’t care, he only wants his rent money and to keep you two from causing him any trouble.”

In between pants and subtle moans Regina made a face and said “can we not talk about that imp when Emma is down there… bobbing for apples.”

Emma gave an unladylike snort from within the wet folds and Ruby started to laugh as she exclaimed “bobbing for apples? Well I suppose that brings us back to the topic of dirty talk!”

Regina snarled her pretty lips into a grimace and hissed “hush, I’m trying to climax.”

At that comment Emma moved away from her lover’s crotch and chuckled “well you’re not going to get to come unless you’re polite to the host. Now do you want more of my _slurping_ or do you want to keep being bitchy to Ruby?”  

Ruby nodded and said “yeah! Emma won’t keep _bobbing for apples_ unless you answer me properly. Tell us, gorgeous… what will it take to make you go into proper fuck speak mode?”

Regina gave her throaty, low laugh. “Do you really think she’ll be able to keep from finishing? The second our dear little Saviour got a taste of my forbidden fruit she was _hooked_.”

“Hey! Jeez, cocky much? I can keep my mouth off that thing for long enough to make you frustrated, lady” Emma growled defiantly. 

Ruby beamed excitedly and chirped “that’s our theme for the night then! We’ll tease our Mayor until she gives in and talks dirty like a freaking sailor.”

Emma discreetly wiped her chin and smiled at Ruby’s enthusiasm. Regina on the other hand snorted derisively and muttered “that isn’t a plan. That is just cruel. I use crude language when the situation demands it, other than that I prefer to use a more multifaceted and advanced vocabulary.”

Ruby pouted and nagged “but you sound so amazing when you say words like _cunt_ in that husky voice of yours.”

Emma stood up and looked from Regina to Ruby. She purred “that’s not how you do it, Rubes. This is.”

Then she placed her hands on Regina’s shoulders and pushed the shorter woman towards the wall. Regina softly landed against the wall right next to the window and Emma’s lips were on hers right away. Regina grabbed Emma’s neck again and pushed the blonde against her body. Regina moaned as she tasted her own wetness in Emma’s mouth.

Ruby watched the intense kiss as she started to get undressed. By the time the werewolf was naked Regina had managed to get Emma’s shirt off and Emma had two fingers buried deep inside Regina. 

Ruby walked over to them and put her arms around Emma’s waist to start to undo the blonde’s jeans. While she undid the buttons she kissed Emma’s ear and took every chance to look into Regina’s chocolate-brown eyes, which were glazed over by arousal as Emma’s fingers slid in and out of her.

The kiss between Regina and Emma ended as the Sheriff wanted to listen to Regina’s increasingly loud moans. She whispered “that’s right, baby. Let us hear how good that feels” and brushed Regina’s clit with her thumb a few times.

Meanwhile Ruby tugged Emma’s jeans down and the blonde stepped out of them. Then Ruby pulled Emma’s Wonder Woman patterned socks off and threw the socks and the jeans over to where she had discarded her own clothes.

 


	31. Chapter 31

The sexy blonde was now fucking her girlfriend while only wearing white panties and a bra and so when Ruby embraced her from behind she could feel the lycan’s warm naked body against her own skin perfectly. She moaned into the exquisite feeling and smiled. Regina’s hands had been on Emma’s shoulders but she lowered them now and took a vice-like grip on Ruby’s thin waist.

Ruby whispered in Emma’s ear “don’t let her come until she has said something incredibly filthy” and Emma nodded. Ruby nuzzled Emma’s neck and bit the hair in the ponytail and tugged at it with her teeth like a dog playing tug of war.

Emma growled “hey, let go! We’re working together right now, remember?”

Ruby gasped “oh, I’m sorry. I got carried away. I just… really want to fuck you.”

Between her moans Regina growled “then do. Her pretty little pussy is right there in those white cotton panties. Have at it!”

Emma grinned and chuckled “hey, at least you got her to say pussy, Rubes.”

Ruby slid her hand around Emma and cupped the blonde’s sex through the panties, the fabric at the crotch felt damp and warm and it made Ruby make a low growling noise at the back of her throat.

Ruby replied “that’s not enough. I want her to say a full sentence. In fact I don’t want her to just say it, I want her to scream it so loud that the neighbours can all hear it.”

Regina gave a croaking laugh and panted “never. I’m the Mayor of this town. I do NOT humiliate myself in front of my constituency like that.”

Ruby let go of Emma’s pussy and growled “right! That’s it! Move her away from the wall, Em. You’re going to hold her hands behind her back and hold her still and I am going to tease her brains out until she says what I want to hear.”

Emma immediately obeyed Ruby’s command. Regina allowed herself to be manhandled but gave Ruby a superior grin as she drawled “and how do you plan to keep me restrained when I can use magic at any second and not only free myself but clap you both in irons instantly, little wolfpup?”

Ruby walked over to her, completely aware of Regina’s gaze wandering down her naked body, and gently placed her hand over Regina’s throat as she breathed “because you won’t want to break free, you sexy little bitch. You want us to control you this time, don’t you? Regina Mills, always in charge… well maybe the reason you like an audience is that you sometimes like to feel a bit exposed and… vulnerable? Well that is what you’ll be getting now. If you want to come you’ll do as you are told. If you want us to let you go you just say stop. Understood?”

Regina considered all the snide replies she could make but in the end she just swallowed subtly against Ruby’s feminine hand resting on her jugular and whispered “fine, we’ll give that a try.”

Ruby smiled at her and then leant in for a kiss which soon turned deep and needy. Behind Regina, Emma leant in as well, but in her case it was to nuzzle her face into Regina’s soft, thick brown hair. She breathed in the familiar scent and felt a rush of affection for the woman whose wrists she was holding. She began to kiss Regina’s shoulders, peppering eager kisses wherever she could reach.

Regina smiled and hummed happily while leaning her head back onto Emma’s shoulder. Ruby let go of her grip of Regina’s neck and whispered “that’s right. We’ll make it feel so good that you will do anything for release, Madam Mayor.” Then she began to kiss Regina’s pulse point and her throat.  

Emma freed two fingers from her grip on Regina’s wrists and waved them as she focused on the clothing-removal spell. Suddenly Regina was naked and Emma felt a strange sense of having the upper hand as she was the only one wearing any scrap of clothing.

Without warning Emma stopped kissing Regina’s shoulders and protested “hang on, it’s still wolfstime, isn’t it?”

Ruby stopped sucking and nipping at Regina’s earlobe long enough to say “yep” before continuing on the reddening earlobe with the pearl earring now half hanging off.

Emma rolled her eyes at that Ruby wasn’t getting what she meant. Regina trilled “I think she is suggesting we make you come before we keep playing, dear” and moved her head to the side to give Ruby even better access to her ear.

“Yeah, and to be honest I can’t think of a better way to get her Highness here to play by your rules than making her watch while you and I do one of her favourite positions” Emma observed.

Regina froze and snarled “don’t you dare, Emma Swan.”

Ruby immediately looked up and said “whatever that is, let’s do it!” Then she walked over to where she had dumped her clothes and picked up the large belt that she had worn in her black skinny jeans. She pointed to the chair which she had sat on while she watched them kiss and said “I’ll point that towards the bed. You can tie her wrists with this belt and then she has to watch us!”

“No. No, I do not. I can either free myself or I can simply close my eyes” Regina stated coldly.

Emma gave a sexy little laugh and teased “sure, but what would be the fun in that?”

Regina closed her jaws tight. She knew she would watch and she knew she would enjoy it. Tendency for jealously or not, she would adore watching the two pretty creatures fuck each other and then she would enjoy pretending to give in and say something so filthy that it made both girls so wet that it trickled down their thighs. 

So Regina once again allowed herself to be manhandled but this time it was onto a chair. She placed her wrists behind herself and felt Emma kiss each hand before she tied them together around two of the slats on the back of the chair with Ruby’s leather belt.

Ruby had already laid down on the bed and now beckoned to Emma with both hands. Emma whipped her bra and panties off and ran over and pounced on her friend who giggled hysterically as the blonde landed clumsily on top of her.  Emma took the opportunity to tickle Ruby’s sides and winked at Regina who just shook her head with a tolerant smile.

When she had gotten her breath back from the giggling Ruby asked “so what is this position that Regina likes? Is it anal sex again?”

Emma shook her head and replied “nope, no anal sex and no magic cocks today. Today is all about pussy, I think. Our beloved former Queen over there likes planting that dripping honeypot of hers on my face and staying seated there until I have satisfied her to the point of my tongue cramping. They call it Queening, she informs me. Kinda appropriate, huh?”

Ruby looked over at Regina and waggled her eyebrows as she chirped “I like it! So, who sits on whose face?”

Regina shook her head disapprovingly and Ruby looked at her with a frown before whining “what? Is it supposed to be whom?”

“Never mind her, she just trying to distract you so you’ll go over there and eat her out. Stay with me here, Rubes. Anyway, as she seems to think my mouth is officially her new throne… I think you should overtake it. And you are the one who’s supposed to come… remember?” Emma asked with a kind smile.

Ruby grimaced at herself and sighed “sorry, I become such an airhead when all the blood has rushed to my clit.”

Emma just smiled at her and laid down next to her. Then she licked her lips and cooed “c’mere Little Red Riding Hood and let me eat you all up!” 

Both brunette’s sighed at the comment and Ruby slapped Emma’s breast in punishment. But she still got up to straddle Emma’s face. Soon the small apartment filled with the sounds of Emma’s mouth working against Ruby’s wetness above her face.

Ruby whimpered at how good Emma’s tongue felt on her impossibly swollen pussy and she realised that she was so grateful that both Emma and Regina insisted on making her come extra during wolfstime, that was exactly the kind of thing she needed them for at this time of the month.

Emma’s tongue worked hard at Ruby’s folds and soon the lanky beauty was squirming and playing with her own nipples. Regina smiled when she once again saw Ruby do that little grab of her own breasts which had become so familiar to her now. She enjoyed watching the rapture on Ruby’s pretty features and she liked seeing Emma’s hips involuntarily move in pleasure every time Ruby whimpered or moaned.

In fact from where Regina sat she had the most perfect view of two of the most beautiful female bodies she had ever seen. The Mayor grinned to herself as she realised just how much she enjoyed what was supposed to be a teasing torture. She had both caused and been the victim of real torture in her life and this… this was nothing more than a pure privilege and a pleasure.

Sure, she did feel her sex twitch violently as Ruby started to wail Emma’s name when the orgasm began to hit but she knew that this discomfort was temporary and that soon both women on the bed would be doing everything in their power to pleasure her.

Ruby rode out the last of her first orgasm on Emma’s eager mouth and as she slowly moved off the blonde and collapsed next to her, Emma sat up so she could look at Regina while she licked the hot come off her lips.

But Regina didn’t look jealous or frustrated, she just smiled smugly at Emma and purred “tell me dear, what breed of fairytale-character tastes best to you? Villain or victim?” From next to her Emma could hear Ruby pant and growl “that woman is impossible!”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Warning for very dirty use of language in the upcoming chapters! I should also reiterate that we are nearing the end of the story now.

”So, that was a good first step. Let’s see what we can get up now to get the implacable Mayor all hot and bothered” Emma grinned as she got off the bed and walked her naked, toned body over to Regina while wiping the come off her chin.

Regina grinned as her eyes wandered up the stunning blonde’s physique until they reached the sea-green eyes which were brimming with desire. Emma put her hair behind her ears and leant down to kiss Regina, giving the tied up woman a taste of Ruby’s wetness. The kiss started off innocent but soon turned into a frenzied dance of their tongues.

Ruby turned to her side and as her breathing returned to normal she watched the couple kissing. This was turning into one of Ruby’s favourite hobbies, she could never see enough of the two sexy women enjoying each other’s mouths.

Emma got down on her knees and began to kiss her way up from Regina’s thigh to her stomach and onto her chest. Regina didn’t want to seem too affected by this gentle yet teasing treatment but when Emma’s kisses neared her breast Ruby saw the former Queen squirm slightly and bite her lower lip.

That was all the incentive Ruby needed to get involved, she swung her long elegant body out of bed and moved over to kneel next to the blonde. Ruby turned to Emma and kissed her cheek, then licked the rim of the blonde’s ear and whispered loudly enough for Regina to hear “if this doesn’t make her agree to talk dirty for us I say we go back to bed so I can fuck your brains out”.

Emma had just taken Regina’s taut nipple into her mouth and as she was reluctant to let go of the hard nub she just hummed her agreement. The humming naturally caused some vibrations in Emma’s mouth, which travelled to Regina’s nipple and the sexy brunette groaned involuntarily.

Ruby grinned and cooed “I think Madam Mayor enjoyed that. Maybe we should do the vibrating fingers thing on her later?”

Once again Emma hummed in agreement as she flicked the sensitive nipple with the tip of her tongue. Ruby couldn’t wait any longer, she began to pepper Regina’s body with wet little kisses and the occasional nip of her teeth, until she was by Regina’s other breast.

She looked up at Regina and when she knew she had the full focus of the chocolate-brown eyes she winked and attacked the waiting breast with soft bites and hard sucking. She avoided the areola but gave the rest of the soft mound a rough treatment. Emma on the other side was softly kissing and pleasing the breast in her mouth and the contrast clearly drove Regina mad with lust.

She shuddered with pleasure and wished she had her hands free to hold both women’s heads in place and make them both suckle her nipples. She considered using magic to free herself, especially so she could punish Ruby and place the girl’s ravaging mouth to her nipple. But as Ruby chose that exact moment to give the erect nipple a long lick, Regina abandoned the plan and relaxed back into her restraints.

After the long lick of Ruby’s warm tongue the long-limbed brunette proceeded to blow cold air on the wet nipple and the effect was Regina growling “you bitch, stop teasing me and suck it!”

Ruby looked up at her and chuckled “I’m a female werewolf. You really think calling me a _bitch_ will have much effect? Start talking dirty and we’ll be ever so good to you. Until then… you are fair game.”

To show her agreement Emma now started to suck the nipple she had in her mouth painfully hard. Regina have a surprised yelp and muttered “not you as well, you little Brutus!”

Ruby chirped “dirty talk or nothing changes! We want long sentences containing words like fuck, cunt, ass, tits, slut, pussy and yeah… well, you get the drift.”

Then Ruby went back to the nipple she had been toying with and softly sucked on it. Emma followed suit and now they were both gently suckling the sore nipples and Regina had to admit that it felt heavenly. She also had to admit that she was insanely wet and that she could feel her liquids slowly pooling on the chair underneath her.  

She gave up on trying to be stoic and quiet and allowed herself to moan out her pleasure at the two warm, wet mouths covering her nipples. But she didn’t say a single word, dirty or otherwise.

After a while of this Emma stopped sucking and sat back while muttering “well that didn’t work. Any other ideas, Rubes?”

 


	33. Chapter 33

Ruby stood up and put her hands on her hips as she said “oh hell yeah” with a huge grin. Both Emma and Regina tried not to laugh at the grin and found it incredibly hard to keep a straight face.

Ruby walked over to her iPhone which was connected to a portable speaker and looked through her music. She found was she was looking for and suddenly a song started to play quite loudly in the room. Emma laughed and exclaimed “Really? You’re going to play _Talk Dirty_ by Jason Derulo? How is that supposed to work?”

Ruby walked over to the couple by the chair with as much swagger as she could muster and purred “oh it’s not the song that’s going to get Mayor Mills to cave… it’s the lapdance.”

Then the beautiful, naked werewolf began to dance and gyrate in front of the chair and most of all, in Regina’s lap. Emma looked at Regina and expected to see calm, smug satisfaction at receiving a lapdance from the sexy waitress but what she saw instead was absolute awe. Regina’s brown eyes were big and she looked at the movements of Ruby’s hips with a mesmerized stare.

When Ruby almost went over in bridge position across Regina’s lap Emma could have sworn she heard the former Queen whisper “ _fuck_ ” under her breath. Emma didn’t know if she should look at the tall brunette who was dancing and rubbing her ass in Regina’s lap in an experienced way or at the surprisingly stunned Regina. Emma wondered if it was the dancing or the whole situation that enthralled her girlfriend so. She also realised that she would have to get Ruby to teach her those moves!

The song ended and while Regina looked painfully aroused with her hard nipples, wet pubic hair, heavy breathing and slight goosebumps all along her arms, she still wasn’t doing any dirty talk.

Emma grunted her annoyance. She wanted this game over now because she wanted to make Regina come and yeah, she wanted to come as well. She walked over and mumbled the vibration spell as she glanced at her fingers. As soon as her index finger and long finger had the weird vibration effect happening, Emma growled “keep your legs spread, babe. Or I swear I will put you over my knee and spank you.”

Regina laughed derisively at the weak threat but she still spread her legs as much as the chair would allow. Emma avoided the swollen clit as she let the vibrating digits touch the gorgeous pink rose between Regina’s legs. After a short moment of teasing Regina’s soaked folds Emma began to slide her moving fingers into her true love’s opening. The older woman almost screamed with pleasure when the fingers were buried deep inside her. 

Ruby stood back and enjoyed how Regina moaned and squirmed from the vibrations spreading inside her sex. Emma was grinning too as she teased “I am not going to push my fingers up to your g-spot until you say what we want to hear. You and I both know that you either need the g-spot that is connected to your clit or your actual clit to be stimulated for you to come so yeah… start talking, _your highness_.”

Regina once again considered her options and examined how desperate her need was becoming. Oh what the hell, she might as well end the game now and have a glorious orgasm. She licked her lips which had become dry from her moaning and tried to keep her voice clear and controlled as she said “ _fuck me_ Emma. Fuck my filthy pussy so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Ruby was so aroused and happy with this that she nearly clapped her hands in excitement. She chirped “Oh Emma, you did it! Yeah!”

Emma smirked as she let the vibrating fingers quickly brush up at the wall connecting Regina’s’ pussy with her clit. Regina yelped in pleasure and whimpered sadly when Emma lowered her fingers to the middle of the hole again.

Emma gave Regina a quick kiss and then used her sexiest voice as she purred “that’s not going to be enough, _Madam Mayor._ I’m going to keep playing with my little sex toy until I push the right button and she _speaks for me.”_

To this even Ruby groaned in pleasure and walked over to the pair. She leant down to kiss Emma square on the mouth and while casting a glance at Regina, Emma passionately returned the kiss.

Regina growled and began to buck her hips to get more of Emma’s fingers. The blonde broke off her kiss with Ruby and scowled “if you do that again I will take Ruby to bed and you can watch me fuck her again. If you want to come you will fucking beg for it in the filthiest way you can, understood?”

Regina looked at Emma with a certain modicum of pride and nodded to show how impressed she was with this tactic. Emma felt a small blush creep into her cheeks at having impressed someone as incredible in bed as Regina Mills. Meanwhile Ruby had kneeled again and was now kissing the nipple she was playing with earlier.

Regina leant as much forward as her restrains would allow and glared at the women in front of her in turn. The room seemed pregnant with silence for a few moments. Neither Emma nor Ruby dared to even take a loud breath.

Then Regina lowered her tone of voice as much as she could and growled “fine. I’m begging for it. I’m begging you both to fuck my breath away. I want you to tag-team me and drill my cunt hard and make me whimper for it like a wanton whore. Fuck me sore _, I dare you_.” 

Both Emma and Ruby stopped what they were doing and just stared at the intense brown eyes and the beautiful lips caught in a cruel but sexy snarl. The filthy words in the sexy, husky voice of Regina Mills echoed in both their minds and left them both dumbstruck.

Emma’s vibrating fingers were still inside Regina but she wasn’t moving them and Ruby’s mouth was motionless around Regina’s aching nipple too. Regina smirked with the knowledge that she had given them what they wanted and still won. She shifted her hips so that Emma’s fingers were now pushed against her g-spot and the vibrations were bringing her towards orgasm. She leant her head back and just enjoyed the upcoming climax with closed eyes and a smile.

Emma finally woke from her reverie and realised that she was missing that chance to fuck Regina in exactly the way the brunette had suggested. She immediately started to push her fingers in and out in slow but hard movements and once again avoided the spot where Regina would want her to rub.

Regina growled in frustration and Ruby stopped sucking the taut nipple and replied to Regina’s irritation with the words “you said you’d whimper for it like a wanton whore, so whimper” and then she grabbed both nipples with her fingers and twisted them gently.

Regina gave a quick yelp but then reluctantly began to whimper. The whimpers sounded like normal sex noises at first and Ruby frowned at the lack of desperation in the sounds. She snarled “whimper properly, whimper like a little bitch being mounted”.

Regina was about to give a sarcastic comeback about a wolf bitch wanting her to whimper like a puppy but she was too close to coming to do that. Or in fact to argue in any way. She began to give pathetic little animalistic whimpers that shocked and amazed both Ruby and Emma.

Soon they were all too aroused to continue any kind of game. Emma began to fuck Regina faster and now curled her fingers up to the spot that would make Regina orgasm. Ruby threw herself on Regina’s mouth and kissed her deeply while moaning into the kiss. Regina’s whimpering was now completely subdued by Ruby’s mouth and so was the scream that soon accompanied her intense orgasm.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Emma slowly slid her fingers out of Regina and was just about to stop her come-drenched fingers from vibrating when she looked at Ruby with a mischievous look and a meaning smirk. Ruby was kneeling with her mouth just leaving Regina’s nipple and returned Emma’s glance with confusion. Emma looked down to see that the way Ruby was kneeling meant there was plenty of room between her thighs for a hand.

Ruby’s confusion was quickly cleared as Emma moved closer to the werewolf and placed the vibrating, soaked fingers on Ruby’s erect clit. The lycan gave a loud shriek of pleasure and surprise and Emma’s pussy ached with arousal at the sound. The blonde used her free hand to cup Ruby’s chin and moved her face closer for a kiss.

Meanwhile, Regina was recovered enough from her orgasm to wave her hand and magically free herself from the belt around her wrists. She stood up and stretched and then gracefully walked over to the bed to have a more comfortable place to watch her lovers. From the corner of her eye, Emma saw this and realised that she and her knees quite wanted to be on the bed as well.

She was just about to break off the kiss and remove her vibrating fingers from Ruby’s clit when she felt Ruby begin to shake and grip her shoulders hard. The kiss ended and the werewolf whimpered “fuck, I’m coming”. Emma applied more pressure on the clit and soon Ruby bent her head back and screamed “EMMA” but with at least seven extra a’s at the end. 

Then Ruby collapsed in Emma’s arms. The blonde stopped the vibrating fingers and took a grip on Ruby’s waist and stood them both up. When they were both on their feet Emma gripped Ruby’s thighs and gently said “jump up and I’ll carry you to bed”. The werewolf jumped up and the Sheriff helped place the woman’s long legs around her lower waist, Emma gave a slight moan when she felt the overheated, orgasm-drenched pussy pushed against her front. 

Ruby tiredly nuzzled into Emma’s neck and the blonde hurried over to the bed, she knew she was physically stronger than the other two women but she also knew that she could only carry a taller, very relaxed woman who weighed almost as much as her so far. Especially when shivering with arousal. She gently laid Ruby down on the bed next to Regina and the older brunette gave the younger one a swift but gentle kiss and a quick caress of one of her pert little breasts.

Then Regina looked up at Emma with admiration and adoration in her eyes as she cooed “your time to _come_ , my dear. Lay down between us.”

Ruby and Regina both moved as far to their separate side of the bed as they could and laid on their sides to face the middle of the bed where they had now made room for their favourite blonde.

When Emma looked at the beautiful brunettes that she had just satisfied and who were now both gazing at her with joy and affection she felt very blessed and a little embarrassed. How could she ever be so lucky? What she didn’t know was that both women on the bed were thinking similar thoughts while looking back at her.

She gently stepped over Ruby and laid down between them on her back. Both Regina and Ruby started to slowly run their hands over Emma’s body and the blonde smiled almost shyly and closed her eyes. With her eyes closed and her body and sensory perception so overloaded on arousal, it was hard to tell whose hand was doing what but in the end it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was the sensation of thin, feminine fingers sliding over her tattoo and down into the wetness below it and another two sets of fingers playing with both her nipples. Then there was lips on her mouth, but here Emma knew exactly who it was, she would recognise those full lips and that slight indentation of the scar anywhere. She kissed Regina back and kept her eyes closed.

Suddenly the hands on her nipples moved down her sculpted abs and in between her quivering thighs. Or at least one of them did. Emma thought about the angle and wondered if it was Ruby but she wasn’t sure. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the mystery. The newly arrived hand immediately went to Emma’s swollen clit and the second it was touched, Emma realised just how long she had been needing to come.

The hand which had been caressing its way through her slick folds now allowed two fingers to slide into Emma and she moaned loudly and desperately at the sensation of being entered. But as always it was the stimulation of her throbbing clit that was pushing her closer to the climax.

As she felt the two hands skilfully manoeuvring around her pussy she was shocked as she also felt two mouths close on her hard nipples. She was moaning so loudly now it was starting to hurt her throat a little. The fingers on her clit moved faster and faster and the slender digits inside her were exploring deep in her, touching all the spots that got missed in regular penetration.

Overcome with arousal Emma reached out blindly to grab on to something and got Regina’s arm with one hand and Ruby’s waist with the other. She grabbed on hard to the two women and wailed “god that feels so amazing, please don’t stop” between moans. The two mouths on her nipples were both soft and moving slowly to lick, suck and kiss her achingly hard nubs.

Soon Emma felt her orgasm approaching and her moans became more urgent. The fingers inside her now curled up towards her pleasure centre and sped up to match the speed of the fingers on her clit.

Emma whimpered helplessly and then fell quiet as a flood of sensations hit her sex and flowed out through her body, seemingly knocking every other function of her body out for a few seconds. She arched her back up high and lost the contact of the fingers on her clit and the two mouths on her breasts but it didn’t matter anymore. Her bliss couldn’t be any more perfect than it already was. 

When she came back down on the mattress she almost fell on top of Ruby and with a kind laugh the taller woman moved so that she was now laying on her back with Emma plonked on top of her. Emma sank down to Ruby’s midriff and laid her head on the soft skin of Ruby’s stomach as she regained her breathing and powers of speech.

They all enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction and the sweet smell of sex in the room. This arrangement worked so well for all three of them and in that moment, none of them ever wanted it to end.

As Ruby laid there with Emma’s head on her stomach and the blonde’s hand on her hip she turned to Regina who was lying next to them, limbs carefully arranged and ladylike, and asked “so, I was going to bring this up before the sex but I never got a chance. I just wanted to know what the future arrangement is going to be? If there is going to be one?”

Regina reached out a hand and stroked Ruby’s cheek before letting her hand move down to Ruby’s stomach to rest upon Emma’s blonde curls. In a drowsy voice she mumbled “I and Emma have discussed it and we were hoping there would be an arrangement, yes.”

“God knows you need the help at wolfstime and we are both having lots of fun, so why stop… right?” Emma panted before planting a soft kiss on Ruby’s toned stomach.

Regina smiled down at Emma and began to caress her hair before looking back at Ruby. “Yes, precisely. We do however have to be careful about overdoing it. We don’t want people to notice if we can avoid it, I and Emma cause enough gossip on our own and it’s not fair on Henry. So a strict schedule of some sort might be good.”

Ruby reached out her hand and gently traced the shape of Regina’s lips with her fingertip. “You mean that we schedule in a day every week or something?”

Regina kissed the fingertip gently and Ruby removed it so the older woman could reply. “Yes exactly. Now, while it’s all new and exciting, I suggest we meet up once a week and then we’ll see how we get along. Maybe we will end up just having sex at wolfstime later on?”

Emma lifted her head up from the stomach she had been using as a pillow so she could look at her two lovers before saying “How about Tuesdays? Henry goes riding with David after school on Tuesdays, he could spend the night at the loft after that. He and his grandparents can have one night of Marvel movies and ice cream a week and that can be our… _Ruby Tuesday_.” The last two words Emma said with a huge grin.

Ruby sighed demonstratively until she saw Regina’s confused face and muttered “it’s a song. Your future wife is trying to be funny.”

Regina looked down at Emma with pursed lips and a cocked eyebrow until she saw Emma’s trademark puppy smile and she smiled back as she shook her head. Ruby watched them and happily sighed “you two are so cute.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

Epilogue

 

The family had all met up for dinner at Granny’s. Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Emma and Henry had all managed both a main course and a dessert and they were all pretty much full to the point of bursting now. They had just gotten out in the suddenly snowy night and the Charming’s were getting ready to go their car while the Swan-Mills were all going to walk home.

Henry patted his stomach and grunted “there is no way I’m going to be able to drink any hot chocolate tonight unless I get that burger, fries and key lime pie down first. I’m gonna run home, mom!”

Regina, who was walking closest to Henry, shot him a worried glance and asked if that was really a good idea.

“Oh, let him run, at his age he needs to get rid of the excess energy! Hey, tell you what Henry… I’ll race ya as far as our car” David said excitedly.

The words were barely out of David’s mouth before Henry took off running and his granddad soon followed while shouting that Henry was cheating. Emma chuckled and started to run after them as well but hearing Regina say her name stopped her.

“Emma” the brunette said in a tender tone of voice “don’t leave me alone, walk with me.”

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and smiled a huge love-stunned grin at Regina before putting her arm around the older woman’s waist and adjusting to her pace of walking. Regina, usually very shy about public affection, leaned her head on Emma’s shoulder as they walked and they quietly discussed the slowly falling snow around them.

Mary Margaret was left standing outside the diner and looked at the two women with an enigmatic expression.  She didn’t look sad exactly but certainly pensive. As she heard the patting of large paws on the tiny mat of newly-fallen snow on the ground she didn’t look down to see what it was. She kept her eyes fixed on the happy couple who were walking away and just let her hand find a furry back to pat as she mumbled “hey Red.”

Still with her eyes focused on the two women in front she addressed the issue that she assumed was on her old friend’s mind “I know you have some sort of _arrangement_ with those two. I have to say that I’m not over the moon about you seducing my daughter…”

Here the wolf interrupted with a whimper which sounded more like it came from a Labrador puppy than a huge wolf and it made Mary Margaret smile.

“… but at least I know it means you can check in on those two. They need that, they have both been hurt so much and they are both so precious to me. I have so much history with Regina and Emma… well she might be a grown woman _who does things in her sex life that I can’t even imagine I might_ _add_ , but she is still my daughter. Make sure they are ok, Red. Let me know if I can help them somehow, but just don’t give me any details on what the three of you get up to. I just couldn’t stand all the… porn.”

 

The End

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Authors note:
> 
> Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
